


Dirty [re-written]

by wastedheartmuke



Series: from all the things my eyes have seen the best by far is you ❁ [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Malum Friendship, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Muke af, Sex, Smut, Stalker, dirty phone calls, gamer!michael, hot line, lashton!friendship, luke loves flowers, luke works on a hotline, malum!friendship, michael has some problems, michael likes to sleep around, so does luke, student!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/pseuds/wastedheartmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a student who likes roses.</p><p>Michael is a game developer who works from home.</p><p>What happens when Michael moves to a new building and meets an innocent looking blond but there are dirty sounds coming from his apartment at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 ❁ roses

_song for the chapter: Dreamwalk - What If_

What Michael should be right now is happy. Really happy. He just got a new job which happened to be his dream job. After all, all those hours of gaming and leaving his name with every big gamer he knew had finally paid out. For the last half year he was an intern in a big gaming company and now they had offered him a job as a full-time game developer. Best thing? He can work from home and he gets a steady income with which he can afford his new apartment.

The apartment he got is totally amazing and he can finally have his own gaming room. What is missing is just a kitten or two and Michael will be happy.

Or not. Michael was also lonely.

He was one of those people who constantly needed affection and love in order to be happy. That's the reason why in the last three years he hasn't been alone or single often.

Michael was a sucker for love and was only single for a few months yet there was a void deep inside him.

So maybe he thought if he got a cat that would help.

His best friend Calum would disagree.

Calum enjoyed being single and spending time with his best friend. They were friends since forever but complete opposites.

Michael's mum made her son see a therapist after his last break up and that's how Michael ended up with a small black book. She told him to write in it, a word a day, whenever he felt lonely or needy. Whenever he would saw a couple on the street and wanted to feel the same. She wanted him to create a description of a person who Michael wanted and needed. So Michael knew he had to stop experimenting. He made a promise to her and Calum. Michael needed a fresh start. Maybe new friends. And a cat.

❁

He spends the whole weekend decorating his apartment and the end result is amazing. The whole place looks like one big man cave. Calum already called dibs on sleeping on the large couch in the gaming room and got his own snack drawer in the kitchen.

The walls were dark grey filled with posters and family pictures and cats. There was a corner just for his guitars and a small kitchen he would never use. Michael couldn't cook even if he tried.

He had to start somewhere so he took his small book and wrote down his first entry.

_able to cook_

He sat down on the sofa and tried to come up with more ideas and ideals to write about. Michael decided that in no way he could date someone who doesn't like cats. People who don't like cats cannot be trusted.

_likes cats_

In that moment he realized he was late for his chillout with Calum.

As he walked down the hallway he noticed it smelled like  _roses_.

❁❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be longer I hope.
> 
> I really hope you're as excited for this story as I am. :)
> 
> Comment your thoughts and predictions.
> 
> Question of the chapter: What color of hair should Michael have in this fiction?
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	2. 02 ❁ tulips

_song for the chapter: Blink 182 - Not Now_

Michael didn't write in his little black book for a week. He didn't really have the time to since he was still settling in, moving his stuff for centimeters from where he originally placed them. He just wanted everything to be perfect.

He needed a good start and a clean, well-organized apartment was a beginning. What he also needed in his opinion was a cat.

Michael did his research and made sure he had and knew everything before deciding on adopting a kitten. He and Calum already looked through the pictures the shelter had on their website and Michael already knew which one he wanted to adopt. Calum tried to convince him into getting a black one with green eyes like he has, but Michael wanted a tabby one. He loved the color in his hair so he wanted his pet to be multi-colored, so that way he wouldn't get tricked into buying animal fur dye from the internet.

Calum was coming over after his last class and after Michael would finish work so they'd go and pick the cat up.

Somehow all of his work was finished two hours before Calum was picking him up so he needed to keep himself busy. Lying on the sofa thinking of what to do he spotted the second part of Lord of the rings sitting on the shelf where he placed it the day before. Michael knew if he started reading it he wouldn't be able to stop and if he was getting a kitten he needed to keep his priorities on her. He owned cats before but got quite a lot of new information from one of his neighbors.

A day after he moved in he had a long and exciting conversation with a lady down the hallway which owned eight cats. Her name was Ophelia and Michael could see that she was a true beauty when she was younger. Her orange hair was nicely braided and styled and all she talked about were cats and love. In her opinion cats and love was everything Michael needed for a happy life.

Michael asked a bit about their other neighbors but she admitted she barely leaves her apartment not being able to stay away from her kittens. The only person she sees is her niece and when she found out Michael was single she quickly went and showed him some pictures of her. Michael complimented her but also told the lady he wasn't looking for anything serious.

Gamer smiled at the memory of his visit but was disturbed by a loud knock on the door. He glanced at the hour and it was only one in the afternoon which meant Calum wasn't out of uni yet.

Michael slowly opened the door and was met by an older man with a big bouquet of soft pink colored tulips in his hands.

"Good day sir. I brought you the flowers you've ordered." He pushed the tulips in Michael's arms handing him a pen as well. "I need you to sign here, confirming your delivery was received." He smiled expectantly at him.

"M'sorry," Michael mumbled. "You've got the wrong address I'm afraid." He handed flowers back with a polite smile.

The man furrowed his brows glancing from the piece of paper and the number of Michael's apartment that was written above the entrance.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I've missed the door. They are all the same and even after delivering flowers here almost every day I still can't get them right. My apologies again. I just hope the blondie won't be angry with me if we've damaged the flowers during this exchange." The last thing he said more to himself than to Michael but he nodded anyway and said goodbye to the man who rushed down the hall.

When Michael closed the door he heard knocking down the hallway, probably where the  _blondie_ lived. He never saw this neighbor but he already knew he liked flowers so maybe this way he'll break the ice easier when he'll meet him.

He was getting the kitten but he still needed new friends.

❁

When Calum finally arrived he was as excited as Michael. They were taking Michael's car because Calum had some friends who were allergic to cats.

When they came to adoption center they were already expected there. Calum made a joke about them being like a cute couple picking up their child. Michael wondered why he was friends with Calum more often than he probably should.

Michael was in heaven, there were so many kittens and grown-up cats he didn't know if he wasn't sure if he'll only take one home. The nice lady took him to the office where there was another woman waiting for him with the kitten he picked on the internet.

She was the cutest thing ever. She had bluish green colored eyes and fur in a million different shades of brown and grey with black tiger print. She looked scared but the second Michael got her in his hands she started purring happily and making him pet her.

Calum helped with the paperwork because he could see Michael wasn't really listening. He was too busy meeting his new companion.

❁

Michael was playing with his kitten for an hour when he realized he was hungry.

"Calum, would you please order some pizza? M'hungry." He shouted to where Calum was, fixing up his dishwasher. He was a great friend.

"You'll die one day if you'll pizza every single day," Calum shouted back. Michael rolled his eyes picking up the cat and joining his best friend in the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure I won't die from pizza. I have you to make me those healthy smoothies and forcing me to go to the gym once a week." The brown-eyed man smiled.

"Yeah, that's because I care about you and you should be more grateful."

"I am very grateful," Michael said hugging Calum with his free hand. He handed kitten to his friend, grabbing the phone out of his pocket. "And to show you I'll let you pick the food we'll order."

Calum grinned. "I'm in a mood for something Italian."

"Italian it is." He dialed the number of the restaurant and while waiting he grabbed his black book from the fridge and wrote down.

_likes pizza_

"What's her name anyway?" Calum asked referring to the kitten in his hands.

"Luna."

"Why Luna?"

"It means moon in Slovenian and I thought it sounded pretty. Like her."

❁

Late at evening when Michael was trying to fall asleep with Luna cuddled close to him there were some weird moaning noises coming from the apartment next to him.

Michael wondered if maybe there were some more neighbors he had to meet.

❁❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat lady looks like cat lady from Catwoman and she is me in 40 years. :)
> 
> And yeah I'm sure luna means moon in many different languages but I'm gonna pretend Michael knows where Slovenia is.
> 
> Leave your feedback so I'll know what I'm doing right or wrong.
> 
> Question of the chapter: Your favorite flower?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	3. 03 ❁ sunflowers

_song for the chapter: Mumford and Sons - I Will Wait_

Michael didn't sleep at all that night. He was curled against Luna and her soft purrs lulled him to sleep only to be awoken a minute later.

First, he heard whimpers and he tried really hard to ignore them. It didn't help, they only got louder and louder.

He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes awake. Well awakening himself from a minute of sleep shouldn't be that hard but Michael was very tired, his bed very comfortable and Luna's purrs like a lullaby to his brain.

Maybe someone was crying Michael asked himself, maybe someone needed help.

Following the whimpers, there was talking. No yelling so this was good Michael presumed, he didn't want someone to get hurt but he didn't feel confident enough to go and knock on someone's door. Maybe he would call Calum, and if there would be screaming he would call the police.

His thoughts of someone crying from sadness or fear were replaced as the sound change to loud moaning.

Make up sex?

Michael mentally facepalmed himself. It was sex from the beginning and the person definitely didn't need his help.

He groaned and stood up to go and pick one of his wireless sound blocking earphones from his gaming room.

The redhead knew he probably looked ridiculous and his hair will be a mess in the morning but he had to work the whole day on this new game so in order to be productive he needed at least ten hours of sleep.

Michael cuddled to his kitten again, her warmth and softness working like a charm. Without hearing the person's last loud scream of pleasure he fell back asleep.

❁

Michael's mother was caring and loving but sometimes one of the most annoying people in the world. She worked from home as well and she made her life mission on knowing as much about her son as possible. Someone (Michael was pretty sure that this someone was Calum) told her about him testing video games all day long and she knew her son well enough to know he wouldn't leave his apartment.

So, of course, the second Michael started winning one of the boss levels, trying to make sure the level was beatable she called.

The talk was long. It consisted of his mum screaming and Michael complaining. Karen made him write everything down.

Walk to the store. Get groceries. Buy cat stuff. Play with the cat. Shower. Work out. Make friends.

It was a to-do list. As much as he wanted to argue with her at least she didn't put the therapist on the list.

This made him remember his black book which he had put on the fridge the last time he ate pizza. As soon as he wrote down what he needed to, he changed his clothes and made his way to the store.

_someone who isn't like my mother_

❁

When he got back he had way too many bags of stuff he didn't need. That made the task of opening the front door without putting anything down impossible. So Michael had to drop some things down in order to unlock his apartment.

He returned to get the rest of the bags when he saw a decent looking man standing in front of his neighbor's door. One problem, he wasn't blond. He had quite long light brownish hair and tanned complexion.

Michael had nothing to lose so he said hi anyway.

The second the man noticed him he smiled and walked towards Michael.

"Hi there. I'm Ashton. You must be Luke's new neighbor."

_Luke_

Michael shook the offered hand and also noticed that Ashton, as he called himself was holding a bunch of sunflowers in his hand.

"Oh, I thought you were him. The lady down the hall said he was blond but she is quite old so I thought maybe she mixed it up."

They both laughed and Michael instantly liked Ashton. No one really laughed at his jokes.

"Yeah sorry, but no." The brunette shook his head, smile still permanent on his lips. "That would be Luke, who indeed is blond. I was just about to drop these off, but I guess he isn't home."

"Oh." Michael hoped he didn't sound too disappointed. "You could wait at my place if you want to." He offered. "I just bought a bunch of frozen pizzas and I'm sure Luke will be back by the time we eat them."

Michael almost cringed at how desperate he sounded.

"Sorry man, I have the keys so I'll just put them inside. I have to work in fifteen so maybe next time." Ashton smiled apologetically.

"Yeah sure, just ring my bell next time you're here. I work from home so I'm ninety percent sure I'll be home."

Both men said their goodbyes and Michael hoped this Luke guy was at least half this cool as Ashton was. Maybe half as cute as well.

❁

Four quick and loud knocks were echoing through Michael's apartment, which meant Calum was here. Since his new almost-friend didn't have time for him Michael called someone who he knew would come.

After mentioning pizza and binge-watching season 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! the Kiwi man was at his best friend's apartment in less than fifteen minutes.

Michael decided to show off so next to very-hard-to-prepare pizza there was also some Caesar salad made from leftover chicken, and banana split, for an ultimate best friend evening.

Calum let himself in, knowing his friend well enough to know that the older man never locks his doors if he's home.

"I've brought beer." The visitor shouted towards the kitchen. Somehow over the years that became their code for: 'I won't be able to drive back drunk so I'll sleepover'. Not that Michael minded, he just hoped that Luke and his boyfriend/girlfriend will keep it down otherwise it'll make their evening awkward.

"Bring them to the fridge," Michael responded while taking the last pizza out, proud that it didn't have any black spots from being in the oven for too long.

Calum picked Luna who was already meowing at him demanding cuddles and sat down on the bar stool observing the 'chef' for the evening.

"I've met your neighbor in the hallway."

"If he's a brunette than it's just his friend Ashton." It wasn't that long since he met the man himself so he presumed it was him. Michael presumed wrong.

"No, he said his name was Luke and that you two haven't met each other yet."

"Oh." Michael was kind of jealous Calum met him before he did. "What was he like?" He asked as they started moving the food towards the living room.

"Very tall, shy, blond, blue eyes. I'm pretty sure you would like him. Oh, but he did have this flower stuff on his head."

"Flower crown?" Michael asked and rolled his eyes at the same time. He loved his friend a lot but sometimes he was just stupid.

"Yeah that. I mean it looked good on him and that's what I told him. He blushed like crazy."

Michael just hummed in response. Calum was great at making friends and he probably made this amazing impression on Luke so when he would meet Michael he would just be disappointed.

"I'm pretty sure you'll fall for him," Calum added.

"Shut up," Michael said and stuffed a piece of pizza in the younger man's face.

❁❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that I didn't update last week, my computer decided to die exactly when I needed it the most.
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter?
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite season? 
> 
> Love, Lucija


	4. 04 ❁ poppies

_song for the chapter: Nick Jonas feat. Demi Lovato - Avalanche_

Blaming himself for everything was sort of Michael's talent. Normally he would blame himself for things he had absolutely no impact on.

The red-haired man would blame himself if his favorite team lost when he was watching the game when a game he didn't review with five starts good denied or when his favorite character in a book would die and similar sceneries.

This time was different. This time he had every right to blame himself. When he got home from yet another homeware store he had opened the door and let Luna ran away.

Michael searched through the whole complex building, searched the entire neighborhood but with no luck.

Even Ophelia hadn't seen her and scolded Michael for being so careless. The gamer was on the verge of crying when he returned to his apartment and decided to call Calum. He needed to find Luna. She was just a little kitten probably hiding somewhere waiting for Michael to find her.

Entering his apartment he searched for his phone and dialed Calum when he checked the time he realized he'll have no luck reaching the Kiwi man. He never picked the phone when he was at work.

Michael sat on his sofa thinking what he could do. The plan was to either go out and search for Luna, or he could sit here and cry about it.

Just as he decided to go out again his doorbell announced there was someone at the door. He rubbed his eyes and went to open them.

Michael was greeted with the best thing he ever saw. There he was, blond haired and blue eyed angel holding his precious kitten.

"This one came to visit me and the lady down the hall informed me it was yours." His voice was one of the most beautiful things Michael has ever heard.

Michael offered the man his biggest grin and reached forward just in time to catch Luna, who probably wanted to go and eat but she wouldn't get away before cuddling her now happy owner.

"Thank you. A lot." Michael said staring at the blue orbs. "You just became my new favorite person." He told him truthfully.

The blond man blushed, confirming Michael's thoughts on him being the cutest thing he ever saw.

"I'm Michael." He finally said letting Luna go and offering his hand to the stranger.

"I know. I'm Luke." He mumbled shaking the offered hand.

Michael smiled at him. "So I'm already famous around here."

"Oh." Luke blushed again after realizing that what he just said might sound a little creepy. He bit his lip and looked at the floor. "Ashton told me that he met you. And cute, red-haired is quite a good description to go by."

Now it was Michael's time to blush but he hoped Luke didn't notice.

"Umm... Do you wanna come in?" Michael offered.

The younger man's eyes gleamed and he nodded, walking inside behind Michael.

"You just get comfortable and I'll get us something to drink." The host showed Luke to the living room and started his way towards the kitchen. Halfway there he turned asking his guest. "Will lemonade be okay?"

Luka was already on the floor playing with Luna. "It would be perfect." He said politely.

As he was already in the kitchen, Michael grabbed his black book and wrote down.

_blushes a lot_

_smells like flowers_

Luna seemed to really enjoy Luke's company.

"She likes you more than she likes me," Michael said as he entered his living room with two glasses of lemonade his mum made for him.

As Michael returned Luke repositioned himself from the floor on the sofa holding Luna on his lap.

"She doesn't. Believe me. She kept meowing and crying, that's how I found her under my bed. I didn't know what to do so I took her to the nice lady only to be informed she was yours."

Michael smiled. "You really are a savior you know, she never ran away before, even when I leave the door open. When she did and I couldn't find her I was starting to lose my mind. But then you came and saved the day."

Luke smiled. He had this adorable dimple when he smiled and Michael found him cuter and cuter by the minute.

"I wanted to come by today anyway. You know to introduce myself and everything. Ashton said I was a bad neighbor for not doing it already. I mean even my flower delivery guy mentioned he had met you."

"It's all right, I mean I could always come and introduce myself as well," Michael said, not wanting Luke to get upset.

"Oh, that reminds me," Luke said standing up and giving Luna to Michael. "I'll be right back." He said before he rushed through the door.

Michael had no other choice but to wait for his cute neighbor to come back. In the meanwhile, he cuddled Luna, who became sleepy after all the playing and running away.

She purred softly making herself comfortable on Michael's lap, stretching before deciding that her owner moves too much for her liking. She jumped off his lap towards her pillow/bed in the corner of the room and fell asleep.

Michael didn't know what to do as the blond still didn't return. Just as he was about to go and get himself some more lemonade Luke stumbled back to the apartment bearing gifts.

The apartment owner took a second to observe the younger man with pink colored checks and messy hair.

"Sorry," Luke said his breathing uneven because of his rushing. "I wanted to bring you a vase with flowers in it but I managed to break it." There was annoyance clear in his voice.  "I'm just clumsy like that."

Michael smiled. "You really didn't need to bring me anything. I just hope you didn't get hurt while cleaning."

"That's the reason I'll wait for Ashton to come around to clean it. I'm hundred percent sure I would cut myself."

"I can help you if you want." The red-haired man offered.

"Oh. No, you don't have to." Luke said quickly and Michael couldn't hide his disappointment.

"It's not that I don't want you to see my apartment it's just really messy at the moment and I would prefer to make a better first impression." The blond apologized.

"It's okay. Just wanted to hang with you for a bit, but I'm sure we can do it some other time."

"We can do it right now," Luke said and then blushed over his own eagerness. "I mean if you want to."

Michael beamed. "Sure we can go out and you can show me where they sell good tea around here since I'm new and everything."

"I know just the place. Oh. I forgot about the gift part. Here these are for you."

Because Michael was too busy staring at Luke's adorable face he didn't see that the man was holding a bunch of red flowers.

He offered them to Michael. "I know they don't look the nicest but I grew them myself on my balcony so I thought it would be a cute gift. You can totally give them back if you don't like flowers."

"Thank you, Luke, you really didn't have to but they are pretty and red is my favorite color." Michael gladly accepted them feeling a spark when their hands touched while exchanging the gift.

"Poppies are one of my favorite flowers. They look beautiful and fragile but the truth is that the opium extracted from them is very powerful and seductive."

Like you Michael said to himself. "Yeah, I've read once that they symbolize death or something."

Michael went and put the flowers in a tall glass since he didn't have any vases.

"Yes they do, but also peace and sleep. And that's what I wish you to get lots of peace and sleep in your new apartment." Luke was quite proud of his gift.

If only the younger man would know that his activities were the ones keeping Michael awake at night.

❁❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, votes, and feedback and also go and check my other stories out.
> 
> QOTC: Favorite Muke fiction on wattpad, tumblr or ao3? :)
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	5. 05 ❁ violets

_song for the chapter: Good Charlotte: I Don't Wanna Be In Love_

"This must be a new record Mikey, you're already in love with the boy." Calum mocked when Michael called to tell him all about his afternoon with Luke.

"I am not." He answered in anger, but happy his best friend couldn't see him because he was definitely blushing.

"He's just nice and shy.."

"And we both know how much you like shy boyfriends," Calum concluded.

"Shut up." Michael huffed. "I'm pretty sure he has a boyfriend anyway."

"Why would you think that?" Calum asked as nosy as always.

"I swear I saw this Ashton guy more times than I did Luke." Michael tried to be casual about it.

"I thought you liked this Ashton guy. Are you jealous Michael Clifford?"

"No, I am not." Michael was sulking now and Calum knew better than to keep upsetting him.

"So anyway, did you already decided what to pack for next week?"

Gamer furrowed his brows trying to remember what he should pack for.

"Michael... I hope you didn't forget."

"Ups?" Michael said.

"It's my cousin's bachelor party and you're my plus one." The younger man sighed. "You're going, don't even fight me on this one."

"I remember. I'll go, Cal, if I promised. I just hope my mum will be able to take care of Luna." Michael stood up from his bed and went to scribble it down on his calendar so he wouldn't forget. Again.

"Or you could always ask Luke," Calum suggested. "You told me he loves Luna and maybe in return you could take him to dinner."

Michael used to love Calum being his ultimate wingman, but he only knew Luke for a day and the boy was already dreaming about the two of them having kids together.

"Stop acting stupid. I'll call my mum and if she won't be able to take her I'll ask Orphelia." Michael decided.

"I'm not stupid, I'm just trying to help." Calum hated how Michael always called him stupid, in his mind he was the ultimate best friend.

"Anyway if Luke isn't the man of your dreams. I talked to my cousin yesterday and he told me your high school crush is coming as well."

❁

In his mind Calum jinxed it.

Somehow Luke was his only option to take care of Luna. His parents were leaving for vacation and one of Orphelia's cats had an infection so she wouldn't take Luna.

So it was either Luke or pet care.

It made sense to ask Luke. Luna liked Luke and he lived next door to him so Michael could just give him his keys to his apartment. He trusted him enough to do that and in this case, he didn't have to move all of his cat stuff while Luke could just check up on her in his apartment.

Michael was sure that giving someone you met twice your keys may not be the best thing to. Just in case he locked his gaming room three times because of all of his expensive possessions.

❁

That was how Michael found himself the next morning standing in front of Luke's doors. It was Saturday so he hoped the blond was home.

He not only showered but put some sort perfume his mother had brought him on and spent ages styling his hair. It was like Luke's decision on whether he'll take care of Luna was based on how Michael will look when he'll open the door.

He knocked three times, twice fast and once a bit louder.

When no one answered for a minute Michael concluded no one was home and started making his way towards his apartment. After two steps he stopped when he heard someone unlocking the door.

"Hey, Michael." The blond greeted happily when he saw who his visitor was. "Sorry for the wait I was just getting ready."

Michael just nodded not really being able to say anything as Luke was standing there in very skinny black jeans, grey V neck shirt with a purple flower crown on top of his head.

The staring was noticeable and insecurity crept on Luke's face. Michael knew he was being impolite.

"Sorry for staring. I just think your flower crown really suits you. Are those real flowers?"

Luke's frown was replaced with a small smile and a blush. He bit his lip and nodded.

"I bought these violets yesterday on farmer's market but instead of putting them in a vase I decided to make a flower crown." Michael smiled at Luke's adorableness.

"Well, I think it looks great." The blond blushed even more. "Anyway, I came here because I have a favor to ask."

"Okay. Sure" Luke mumbled confusedly.

Michael giggled. "You can't just say yes before hearing my request."

The Younger man laughed as well. "I'm pretty sure you'll ask me something reasonable and not to like, sell my liver."

"No, nothing like that at all. It's just... I and my best friend are leaving next weekend and I was wondering if you could maybe, but only if you would want I don't want you to feel pressured into anything..."

"Michael." Luke stopped him. "Just ask me already would you."

"Sorry. I tend to babble when I'm nervous." Luke gave him a kind and encouraging smile. In Michael's opinion, the blond was sent from heaven. "I wanted to know if you could take care of Luna over the weekend while I'm gone."

Younger man's eyes lit up like stars. "Of course Michael. Can I really? I love her. Oh, my God, this will be so fun."

Michael couldn't help himself and he laughed. "I'll take this as yes?"

"Yes, yes!" He jumped in place. "I always wanted a cat but Ashton is allergic and he spends half of his life at my place, but this week he'll have to survive without me"

"I mean you don't have to take her to your apartment. I'll just give you the keys and you can feed her and stuff when you have time."

"But.." Luke pouted. "Then she'll be lonely."

It's not like Michael would ever say no to that. "Okay, but only if you are hundred percent sure?"

He nodded. "A thousand."

"Great, thank you, Luke. You probably saved me a lot of money. I'll take you to the dinner or I'll cook you something when I get back."

"You don't have to, it will be fun for me as well." Luke smiled.

"So you don't trust my cooking skills do you?" Michael joked, but he noticed that the younger man wasn't the best at sensing sarcasm.

"No, no. I would love to eat everything you cook, I just don't want you to feel like you have to." He rushed to explain.

Michael didn't have the heart to make fun of the pretty boy, so he stepped forward fixing his flower crown and kissing his check.

"Thank you, Luke, you're the best." He said and turned the other way leaving Luke all flustered standing on his doorstep.

❁❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you say this is moving fast I'll just explain that Michael tends to rush relationships and is also a huge flirt. 
> 
> QOTC: Favourite song of December (I do not accept any Christmas song bc I'm Grinch).
> 
> Love, Lucija


	6. 06 ❁ gerberas

_song for the chapter: One Direction - Infinity  
_

Michael was fascinated by Luke every day, the blonde was currently cooking chili in his kitchen while Michael was making a list of things the other boy should know while taking care of Luna.

The red head and his kiwi friend were leaving the next day and he made sure everything was packet so he could spend quality time with his life saver alias his kittensitter.

Both boys knew each other briefly and even though Michael already considered them being friends, his mother and therapist both said that in order for them being friends Michael needs to at least know where the blond boy is from.

So that's how after Luke mentioned he makes amazing mexican food they set a 'friendly' date at Michael's place. Calum was absolutely devastated because he wasn't included in the plan but said he'll live if Michael won't forget to invite him to their wedding. After saying that Michael didn't fail to kick him off the couch.

"She's so cute." Luke said, referring to Luna who was sitting on one of the chairs while both boys were enjoying their dinner.

The pet's owner had to bite his tongue to prevent _you're cute_ comment coming out of his mouth. Ever since the check kiss his adorable neighbour was a blushing mess around Michael and the older boy felt like he should learn to control himself around Luke. The boy was taken either way, judging by the sounds that Michael heard every night. 

"She is. I'll miss her a lot." Michael pouted slightly.

"It'll only be two days and she'll be in great hands." The cook for the night beamed. 

The older boy couldn't help but laugh. "She will be. Let's just hope I'll be drunk enough to forget her and not call you every fifteen minutes.

"I'll send you daily updates and cute snapchats like promised. Do you like the food?" The younger of the two asked almost nervously while fixing his flower crown.

"It's heavenly. I would hire you to cook for me every day if I could afford it. Where did you learn anyway?"

"Oh, it's a stupid reason." Luke blushed.

"Well now I'm even more intrigued. Tell me." Michael wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Only if you promise not to laugh at me." 

"Never." The green eyed boy wasn't the best at keeping his promises but he always made them.

"Well ever since I was a little boy I really wanted to get married. Like fancy classic all out type of wedding. I had this book in which I would put all this nice pictures from magazines and all different bouquets and centre pieces. It was beautiful if I say so myself."

Michael couldn't help but grin at the boy's cuteness.

"But then one day I decided to bring it to school to show it to my teacher who was just about to get married. Two of the boys in my class decided that a boy shouldn't keep a book like that and destroyed it, called me an abomination and told me that no one will ever want to marry me."

"Luke I'm sorry." 

"It's alright." Luke smiled without a trace of hurt in his eyes. "Both of them got punished by the teacher, a girl they both like told them she would never kiss monsters like them and my mum bought me a new even prettier wedding planer."

"The only thing that got to me was the comment that no one will ever want to marry me. I always wanted to marry a boy and one of them was my crush. I told my brother about it and he went to library for me and found me a book that was probably over hundred years old but it was practically about being a good wife."

Michael laughed out loud at that and Luke laughed as well, clearly not minding the broken promise.

"So I learned to cook, clean, saw, bake and everything else you can possibly imagine."

"Perfect guy. It's such a shame you're taken." 

Luke looked at him with wide eyes.

"What ma-a-kes you think-k that." He stuttered quietly.

Michael mentally slapped himself and his stupid mouth. How is he going to explain himself now.

"Umm. Well the walls aren't really thick and I might overheard some sounds."

"Oh God." Luke whispered covering his face with his hands, but that wasn't enough since Michael could still see the reddish pink colour his face turned into.

"I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't listening on purpose it was just too loud not to hear it."

"This is so embarrassing." The now ashamed boy squealed. 

He finally found the courage to look into Michael's eyes shame still evident.

"It's not what you think." He finally said after a minute of silence.

"I don't have a boyfriend is just something I do. But there's no one serious."

They were both quiet and Michael just nodded.

"Sorry for intruding your privacy. I just tend to say things without thinking."

"No it's okay. It's me who should be sorry. For not being discreet enough."

Michael knew that probably none of them wouldn't speak for a long time if it wasn't for Luna who jumped on the table and decided to try Luke's cooking too.

"Bad kitten." Her owner said lightly pushing her of the table.

"Don't fed her anything too good when I'm gone she may not want to return to me."

"Oh my God. You just exposed my perfect plan. The reason I learned to cook all those years ago was to seduce my friend's cat and make her mine." Both of the boys started giggling uncontrollably and the tension was almost forgotten. Michael loved the way Luke said the word friend.

Luke was the one who spoke first this time.

"Anyway. Do you study anything or you just work? Tell me more about you Michael Clifford."

Michael also loved how Luke said his name.

"Well I used to study computer sciences but I got a job at this gaming company before that. It was a crappy job that didn't pay much but I loved doing it. Now I got a better job so I could afford the move and I work from home. But sometimes I also play guitar in pubs for fun and some extra money. There's never too much money."

"You play guitar? I tried to learn but I can't really control my limbs including my fingers so I was never good at it." 

"I'm sure if you would practice enough you would do great. What about you Lucas?"

"Well I always love acting so I study drama, and I spend my free time hanging out with Ashton."

"You don't any hobbies or work?" Michael questioned. Maybe Luke was one of those kids lucky enough to have their parents pay for everything.

"Oh I go to gardening classes twice a week and I sometimes work at the flower shop down the road for free but I get flowers delivered for free a few days a week."

"And with that you can afford living on your own?"

"No I also work from home like you but that's more to pay off my student loans and to pay for flowers and stuff. This apartment is my brother's and he lets me live here while he's away."

"Oh, sorry for so many questions I'm just nosy if you haven't figured that out already."

Luke giggled. "It's okay. It's nice you know, talking to you. Normally people can't get pass my looks and besides Ashton I barely make any friends."

"Maybe because they find you too pretty and they don't feel worthy of talking to you."

"You're too nice to me." Luke mumbled.

"You saved my cat and I'll make sure to make you happy every time we see each other because of it."

"So that's the only reason you hag out with me, huh?" The blond questioned in a cheeky way.

"Yeah that and your cooking skills."

❁❁  

Later when Michael was finishing packing he remembered him and Calum needed to buy something for the bride as well and not just some expensive whiskey for the groom.

From: Michael ✿    
Hey flower expert, what flowers should me and Cal get for the bride? :)

From: Lucas ♚  
I don't know her taste obviously but some gerberas are always nice. Maybe some multi coloured ones if you don't know her favourite colour. :-)

From: Michael ✿    
Mr. Hemmings saves the day once again. ((:

Michael plugged his phone to the charger and decided he'll write some more before finishing with work for the week. 

_Doesn't get mad at me for saying stupid things._

_Allows you to use stupid nicknames for them._

Some people would probably think most things Michael puts in his book are stupid, but these are the things Michael missed in his past relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I kinda have a lot on my shoulders ATM and I'm trying to figure my life out and I only want to write when I fell like it so I don't end up posting crappy updates.
> 
> I'll go and fix any mistakes when I come from work and I'll also try and update again this weekend. :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: Are you going to SLFL and if where?  
> I'm going to SLFL Vienna(+soundcheck) alone and it's not even in my country so I'll probably get lost ten times before and after the concert. :)
> 
> Comments on this chapter?
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and votes, my first fiction just hit 2k and my second one 8k and I'm super grateful for every vote and read. :)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	7. 07 ❁ peonies

_song for the chapter: The All-American Rejects - MoveAlong_  
  


Luke knows he shouldn't be this upset. Just because he wanted to kiss Michael's pretty plump lips that doesn't mean Michael wants to do it as well.

But the blond would lie if he would say he expected to see Michael making out with some annoyingly handsome guy on his snapchat story.

He couldn't really see the other boy's face but after closing the app he went on facebook too see the red haired boy being tagged on a group picture from the bachelor party. There was  his neighbour again sitting on this man's lap. 

Luke refused to leave the bed for the whole day. When Ashton called to hang out he pointed out he had to kittensit Luna and when his mother called to chat he said he had a lot of college work.

Which was true, but instead he spend his whole day in bed with a big buck of ice cream and a purring cat next to him watching Supernatural.

It was getting close to three PM when his phone buzzed and Luke would gladly ignore it if Luna wouldn't decide to knock the buzzing thing off the bedside table. In hopes of saving his precious new  phone that he just bought with his last paycheck he accidentally opened the text and the blue eyed boy knew that there was no way back now. 

**From: Michael** **✿**   
_Woke up with the worst hangover ever expecting to see loads of cute pictures of you and Luna but there was none. :(_

Luke read the message and could barely hold himself back from throwing it on the floor himself. His new friend was so adorable he could just imagine him pouting in bed when checking his phone in the morning. But the younger boy could also imagine him pouting in bed when lying in it with someone else.

 **From: Lucas** ♚  
_Well I expected to see loads of pictures of flowers and cute messages from you to Luna but you probably know there were none._

He knew he had absolutely no right to be angry. Michael didn't even snap those pictures to him. He did get a text around 4 AM he still couldn't decode. It said _Lckas mw thmks ur cyte_. Like what was that even suppose to mean.

**From: Michael** **✿**   
_Oh shit._

**From: Michael** **✿**   
_I'm sorry you had to see that I was very drunk and I may kissed my high school bully just to show everyone that he didn't really think being gay was wrong._

**From: Michael** **✿**   
_Awful kisser._

If Michael by any reason thought that would make Luke any less annoyed he was very wrong.

**From: Michael** **✿**   
_At that point Calum took me back to hotel and threw me under a cold shower and I'm pretty sure I spend the rest of the night being sick over the though of his lips._

**From: Michael** **✿**   
_Horrible._

**From: Michael** **✿**   
_I'll never drink again._

Well that maybe made Luke feel better. Good enough for him to actually climb out of bed and take a shower. He had an essay to write and he also had to work that evening. Something he wasn't looking forward at all.

When he changed his clothes into something that smelled a little bit better and actually put some food in his body he decided to text Michael back.

 **From: Lucas** ♚  
_We both know that's not true._

**From: Michael** **✿**   
_We both know you're just being a smart ass._

Luke laughed a bit but at the same time hated the affect Michael had on him. 

**From: Lucas** ♚  
_Pretty sure you meant a smart princess._

**From: Michael** **✿**   
_Whatever you want :)_

Well in Luke's opinion Michael now finally deserved picture of Luna so he forced her to take a bunch of cute selfies with her. At the end he choose the one on which he looked the best but he was pretty sure the kitten wouldn't mind. She looked adorable on every single one of them.

 **From: Lucas** ♚  
_*picture attached*_

 **From: Lucas** ♚  
_Well we want for you to leave us alone rn, because a certain princess needs to study and a certain kitten needs a nap._

**From: Michael** **✿**   
_Well a certain hungover monster thinks you're both adorable._

**From: Michael** **✿**  
_Be good and facetime me later if you have any_ time :))

Luke finally felt positive enough to start on his Shakespear essay. It was incredibly dumb in his opinion for a drama student to actually write about writers but he was a good student so he'll do it anyway probably getting the highest score possible.

❁❁  

Ashton was the only person who knew Luke to know what the younger boy did for living. But knowing didn't mean approving.

It's not like Luke wanted to make career out of phone sex, but it was the only job he was able to get that paid enough so he didn't had to ask mum for money and he was able to work the hours he was available.

To be honest Ashton blamed himself for Luke having this job because the only reason he had it was because of his ex boyfriend. Ethan found another job and the company was looking for another worker so they hired Luke the second they heard his voice.

Luke's _phone name_ was Baby and he had to play a role of an innocent baby boy, basically he dirty talked to man of all age who has a thing for being called daddy or sir. Luke never got excited when on the phone with his clients but he didn't do what he did to please himself but to please others. 

This day he had two calls with two of his regular clients, he normally didn't work on weekends but he had a lot of studying heading his way so he worked whenever he could. Also the good thing was that Michael wasn't home because the blond literally thought he would die when the greened eyed boy said he heard his moans. 

The company he worked for actually had offices where Luke could work from but he was blushing when he did it in the comfort of his home, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if he worked there. When Ethan was helping him to start he showed him some of his techniques and Luke barely made it through his first call. 

It's not like he was exactly ashamed of his work but he just didn't knew how to explain it to his parents or Michael. Luke made an actual mistake last week when he was talking to a client, when he was talking him through a blow job he for a second imagine Michael thrusting into his mouth. He let out the dirties moan and the client came in seconds. 

The thing he found funny was the fact that he never even had sex, the dirtiest thing he ever did was a blow job and he learned everything from Ethan or different porn sites. 

❁❁ 

"Hey princess." Michael said after seeing Luke appear on his phone screen.

"Hi. Feeling any better?" Luke questioned the boy who still looked hung over.

"Oh yeah. Loads. Me and Calum just went and visit some other friends who leave here and guess what?" Michael said with such a gleam in his eyes Luke couldn't help but smile as well.

"What?"

"One of them lives next to the cutest flower shop I've ever seen and I went in to have a look and I saw these gorgeous flowers that reminded me of you."

Luke's heart did some back flips. "Really, which ones?"

"I think they're called peonies or something like that."

"I love peonies. But why did they remind you of me?"

"Because they are the same pink colour you are when you blush and like I said they are gorgeous."

Luke couldn't even handle Michael's charm, he wasn't use to people flirting with him. He was quiet and was unable to say anything. 

Like she could read Luke's mind Luna meowed loudly demanding his attention.

"Someone misses you." Luke finally said quietly.

"Let me see my baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised. :)
> 
> If you enjoy reading this please leave me some feedback so I know if you enjoy this or not. :)))
> 
> Question of the chapter: favourite youtuber?
> 
> Also, I always wanna make new friends so hmu: twitter (Lu_Clemmings), kik (lucijanared).
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	8. 08 ❁ iris

_Song for the chapter: My Chemical Romance - The Ghost Of You_

*fluff alert*

**From: Michael** **✿♡  
** _Can you please ask Ashton if he's free Friday evening?_

 **From: Lucas** ♚  
_Why do you wanna know that?_ ♥

 **From: Michael** **✿♡**  
_Just ask him Princess. xx_

 **From: Michael** **✿♡**  
_And stop pouting._

Luke who was indeed pouting let out a groan because Michael already knew everything there was to know about Luke. Well almost everything.

He called his best friend explaining that the most beautiful boy his eyes have every seen wants to know what he, Ashton was doing on Friday. Of course the conversation didn't end there but continued as Luke complained to Ashton how Michael should talk with Luke about him not about his curly friend. All Ashton could do was laugh at his friend because anyone who would see both of the neighbours in the same room would know they were head over heals for each other.

 **From: Lucas** ♚  
_He finishes work at 4._

 **From: Michael** **✿♡**  
_Great. Make sure you forward this message to him._

 **From: Michael** **✿♡**  
_Hello my new and old friends. It is in my honour to invite you to annual Lord of the Ring_ _s_ _marathon this Friday 7_ _pm_ _at my place. There will be pizza but make sure to bring some comfy clothes and alcohol._  
_No need to confirm that you're coming because I expect you all there._  
_Mikey xx_

 **From: Lucas** ♚  
_How do you know I have time on Friday?_

 **From: Michael** **✿♡**  
_How do you know you're invited and I'm not just using you to deliver the message to Ashton?_

Luke whined loudly when he read the message as he called Ashton again instead of forwarding the message.

Michael Clifford will be the death of him.

❁❁

Luke who spend half of his life being judged on how he dressed was more then happy to know he'll spend his Friday with people who were a lot more accepting.

But maybe, just maybe he took the words comfortable a bit to serious as he showed up at Michael's doorstep in his cute pink pyjamas.

He didn't bother knocking, instead he just entered knowing the red haired boy wouldn't mind.

"Hi!" He yelled into the apartment because he couldn't see the boy anywhere.

"Hey babe, I'll be right out." He heard Michael yell back from the bathroom.

The tall blond put everything he brought with him on the kitchen table and went to join Luna on the living room floor.

The kitten grow quite a bit in the last month and the older it got more and more of Michael's personality rubbed on her. She was playful, loud and of course freaking adorable. Sometimes Luke would beg Michael to let him come over when the older boy was working so he could play with the pet. It's not that gamer had anything against Luke's visits but that was probably the only minus about working from home and that was that Michael got easily distracted. Especially when his pretty neighbour was visiting.

Finally after like ten minutes he finally heard the door opening.

He turned to say hello to his friend but couldn't even speak when he saw him.

Michael was gorgeous. His hair was much shorter and his fire red hair was now the prettiest blue Luke has ever seen.

"Is it that bad?" The older boy questioned teasingly but it was visible that he was nervously waiting for visitors approval.

Luke shut his opened mouth to prevent any saliva from escaping his mouth. "It looks really pretty." He said quietly.

Michael beamed. "Thank you, you look beautiful as always. I see you decided to finally show your pretty legs for me."

Regardless the now blue haired boy's comment Luke didn't feel uncomfortable but he blushed anyway. He knew Michael liked the way he dressed and he loved making the younger boy blush.

"Did you bring any alcohol?" Michael asked nudging his head towards the pile of stuff Luke brought with him.

Still blushing he nodded and stood up still holding Luna in his hands.

As soon as the kitten saw her owner she started wiggling and turning in Luke's lap so Luke passed the kitten tot he other boy.

"I don't really drink alcohol but I went shopping with my brother and he told me to bring wine because otherwise I would get too drunk." Michael laughed at Luke's words but took the bottle and put it in the fridge.

"Oh and I also brought you this." Out of a big bag where the wine and Luke's blanket was he pulled out a single flower.

It was a black flower.

"It's iris and one of them was left in the store today so I took it and since it doesn't really fit into my apartment I think it will look nice at yours."

Michael pulled Luke into a tight hug.

Not only he found himself a friend, he found himself the kindest soul under the Sun.

❁❁

It was almost three AM and there were four boys and a cat sitting on Michael's sofa.

The second part of Lord of the Rings was playing and Luke loved it. He was squeezed between Michael and Ashton while Luna was lying on top of both Luke and Michael.

Calum was possibly the nicest human being Luke knew and that meant a lot if  you knew his best friend was Ashton. It's not even how he acted towards him but the way he looked and cared for Michael made the blond boy almost jealous. Like his best friend, the Kiwi boy never speared a compliment and he probably told Ashton he liked his hair more times than he said his name.

Ashton giggled every single time the younger lad spoke to him like a little school girl and Luke couldn't pinpoint how much of the giggling was caused by all the alcohol that he consumed. While Luke and Michael only had a couple of drinks each the other half of the group went all out. 

It was kinda funny because there they were lying on the sofa, watching a movie and eating a lot of junk food. But the amount of alcohol that was consumed resulted in loads of giggles, stupid comments and the fact that Michael needed to order more pizzas.

The blond loved the atmosphere and he loved how Michael would whisper gossips about their friends who clearly were hugging and cuddling a lot for two straight people. He also loved how close to Michael he was and how good the older boy was smelling, something between deodorant, sweat and a cat. Which probably had something to do with the fact Luna was chilling on top of them.

As much as he loved being on the couch, when the second movie ended his bladder was killing him and the weight of the kitten on his lap didn't help at all. 

It was Ashton's turn to change the DVD so there was a lot more space for him to move away from Michael but the older boy didn't really agreed with that so he started winning.

"Noo, why are you leaving me." He grabbed Luke's shoulder and pressed him back to his chest. Calum found that extremely funny so he started laughing at the two boys.

"I need to pee Mikey, I'll be back in a second." Finally the blue haired boy gave in but that still didn't stop him from pouting.

Luke tried to take care of his bladder as quickly as possible because compared to the couch the rest of the apartment was quite cold. Especially to Luke who was wearing shorts as pyjamas. He almost regretted the decision and decided to ask Michael for a pair of sweats when he would return but then he saw how good his legs and bum looked in the full length mirror that was placed in the bathroom. Maybe he'll just have to squeeze himself closer to Ashton.

Luke was pulled out of his thought by his best friend who told him to hurry up because the movie was already starting.

He fixed his shorts and shirt and decided he'll try to look extra cute so he ruffled his hair a bit more. The second he entered the living room he pouted. Where he was previously sat there was no space for him because there was a cat sitting on his spot.

"Where was I suppose to sit." He asked in a quiet voice.

"Well I guess you can sit on Luna or you can sit on me." Michael said with a slight teasing sound to the offer.

And yes, Luke may be shy but it was 4am, he was cold and it's not like he didn't want to cuddle Michael so he took the offer and much to all his friend's surprise actually sat on the gamer's lap. 

Ashton and Calum started giggling at his move but Michael was weirdly quite so Luke just grabbed both of his hands and placed him so the older boy was hugging him and tangling their legs so he wasn't cold anymore.

After a while Michael started breathing normally again and the youngest boy felt him relax and hug Luke even closer. 

A few minutes later Luke couldn't keep up with the movie anymore so he laid his head back on Michael's shoulder and let the sleep take over. 

❁❁  

When he woke up he noticed he was moving so he slowly opened his eyes and realized he was being carried somewhere. He realized by the sent that it was Michael so he closed his eyes again but opened then quickly when he realized he was being laid down.

Luke now opened his eyes completely and rubbed them with the back of his hands.

"Go back to sleep princess. You're in your room."

Luke smiled sleepily and nodded at Michael who looked tired and adorable.

"I'll come at yours later to take you out on late lunch but for now just sleep." 

He nodded again and close his eyes. The older boy let out a chuckle and pressed his lips to the younger one's forehead.

Luke could hear a sound of door closing and he fell back asleep with nothing but Michael's face on his mind.

❁❁  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Clifford is a meanie who spends his time making me feel totally shocked and blown by his beauty. I mean that hair makes him look ten times more punk rock and more of a lion than a kitten. Walking perfection.
> 
> I hope people are still enjoying reading this, because there are not a lot of comments. :)
> 
> So please let me know what you think. :) I've come up with a great plot and I hope you'll like it (if there will be any of you left).
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite TV show?
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	9. 09 ❁ daisies

_Song for the chapter: Fall Out Boy Feat. Demi Lovato - Irresistible_

* not smut but some dirty talking*

Ever since Michael told Luke that he's been hearing the sounds he makes when he's on the phone (not like Michael knows what he's doing) the blond decided it's better for him to work from the office. Yes it's weird and yes he feels uncomfortable but Michael became way too important for him to risk him finding out.

Ashton didn't agree with Luke, he thought the younger boy should tell Michael about his job because with the two of them getting more and more involved there were more questions about Luke's whereabouts. One thing that didn't help was Luke being a horrible liar. One evening Michael came to visit him at the flower shop but the boy was all across the city working the hot line.

When confronted Ashton had to step up and lie to the blue haired boy because Luke instantly begin to blush.

But no, Luke wasn't ready to tell Michael about his job.

❁❁

"Hi princess how are you?" The man said with kind, loving voice.

"Good evening Gregory, I'm fine how are you?" Luke responded with his cute but seductive voice.

"Better now that I'm talking with my baby boy. I've missed you."

"Princess missed his daddy as well."

Luke was an actor and that's what he did when working. He acted. All the whimpering, moaning, all the dirty words were pure acting.

And he was good at it.

Ten minutes into the conversation one of Luke's regulars was already coming for the first time. But there was still fifty minutes to go.

"Will baby boy now finger himself for his daddy?" Gregory whispered sweetly and Luke knew he had to step up his game. He always got paid extra when he acted that he was fingering himself.

"Anything for you daddy. But you gotta tell your princess what to do, help me. Please daddy." He whimpered like he was already half hard.

He wasn't.

"Want you the suck on your fingers and make them all wet for me.."

He made Gregory come three times in an hour while he broke his solitaire record twice.

❁❁

Luke was sick.

After finishing all the exams and working more at the flowers shop while still trying to fit his other job and seeing his friends everything got to much so his body broke down.

He looked and felt horrible, always sneezing and couching he was sure he was close to death.

The only good thing was that he had Ashton and Michael taking care of him 24/7.

When Ashton was working Michael came to pick him up and the boys spend most of the days lying in Michael's gaming room, the older boy working and Luke observing him.

The sick boy was cuddled into Michael side breathing in the boy's smell and he thought Michael smelled better that any flower or candle he ever purchased. He would pay a lot of money if he could buy a flower or a candled that smelled like gamer does. But then he remembered he had Michael always close so he could always just have him.

Luke wanted Michael to be his.

Luke loved the way Michael looked playing the games. Only the big screen light lying softly on his face making his beautiful skin even paler and gave his green eyes extra shine. His nose was so cute Luke couldn't help but tangled detangled himself and placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

Michael blushed instantly pausing the game and looking at the blond beauty next to him.

"With what did I deserve that?" He smiled softly.

Luke was blushing but his face was already red from his body being on fire. Half of it was due to his illness half of it because of being so close to Michael.

"You're just cute." Michael smiled and Luke's heart melted.

"Well you are cute too." The older boy responded and kissed Luke on the cheek. He went back to playing the game and Luke made himself comfortable once again.

That's how they lied for hours before Michael said something about them having diner.

Luke wasn't really that hungry because of his cold but Michael named himself the king of smoothies and Luke needed all the vitamins he could get.

While Michael was cutting all the vegetables and fruit to put it in the blender Luke went to pester Luna.

Calum made a cheeky comment about the two boys who clearly fancy each other acting like the pets parents. Michael spoiling her way too much and Luke convincing her to stay off the kitchen surfaces and making sure she gets her daily amount of activity by playing with her.

The comment certainly made Luke think about how he behaves around Michael and got concerned about acting too clingy and friendly while they were only friends for a month or two.

Ashton being the good friend he is calmed him down after telling him that the green eyed boy acts the same as Luke does.

While Luke was playing with Luna Michael couldn't help but smile at the scenery. He loved spending time with Luke and for the first time since forever he felt a bit less lonely, which says a lot if you would know how much time Michael spend in relationships.

Luke and Luna next to Calum became his daily dose of happiness that helped keeping Michael on track and away from writing songs about being lonely. Which were amazing but he hated having to explain them to his mother or therapist.

So lately he spend more time writing in his black book than his lyrics one.

_someone who makes me happy_

_someone who doesn't care if I cry watching Yu-gi-Oh!_

And a dozen more pages were filled by but remarks of Michael's soulmate.

His friendship with Luke grew strong enough so Michael sat the boy down and told him a bit about his past and his dark times. They hugged all the feelings out with Luke telling him all about his bullies and his bad thoughts as well.

Michael kept smiling the whole way through preparing the healthy meal for the sick boy and making a sandwich for himself.

When he went to call Luke to the table he was met with great view.

Luke on on his knees, back facing Michael rubbing the kittens belly.

What made Michael's thoughts flow was the fact that Luke's shirt detached itself from being in contact with his sweatpants and flash Michael with his underwear.

Pretty white lace panties with daisies all over them.

Michael made sure to print the sight into his mind next to a reminder to buy Luke some daisies. Or maybe more panties.

"Lukey the food is ready." Michael called and the other boy quickly fixed his shirt not knowing what Michael saw and made his way towards the kitchen counter.

The smoothie was so good it made the fact that he didn't eat mac'n'cheese in a week worth it.

"You're great at making healthy taste good." Luke complimented.

"Well you're good at making life a better place." Michael was so good with his witty comments but Luke didn't mind them anymore. Instead he just smiled widely making the boys face lit up even more.

"You know I was thinking." The gamer started with a bit less confident voice than normally.

"Care to share the thoughts?" The younger of the two smiled encouraging making the boy look at him

"Yeah.. I wanted to know.. If you would go like on lunch or something with, you know, me.."

Now Luke may got used to the compliments but he never was asked out in his life.

"We go on lunches all the time Mikey you don't need to ask me that. You ask Calum when he's free and I'll ask Ashy and we'll go."

Michael turned his whole body towards the other boy and gained all the confidence he had to say the next words.

"No babe, I wanna go on a date with you. Just us."

"Oh.." Luke responded looking at Michael with o shaped mouth.

Michael's insecurities came through after Luke's lack of response.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. But I want to so.."

"No no Mikey." The younger boy interrupted and jumped on the older boys lap using his hands to make the blue haired handsome man look at him.

"I want to. Like a lot. I just didn't think you like me the way I like you." Luke blushed.

"Well I do. A lot." Michael grinned.

Luke decided it was a great time to do what he wanted to do since the first time he met Michael. He crossed his arms around his crushes neck and brought their lips closer together. He closed his eyes before the lips met and got his first kiss ever.

The kiss was accompanied with thousands of butterflies fluttering in Luke's stomach and a tingling sensation on his lips.

Michael moved his arm around Luke's waist bringing him closer and closer and they just stayed like that lips pressed together for a while. At least until Luna decided she needed more attention and jumped on the counter pushing Luke's smoothie glass on the floor.

❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is such a cockblocker.
> 
> So yeah this happened. Please share your thoughts with me because they make me happy. :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: What's your hair and eye colour?  
> I'm blonde and blue eyed (with grey, green and yellowish i between - ew).
> 
> Also I'll update again today or tomorrow (I would be excited if I were you.)
> 
> You can always talk to me on twitter, kik, wattpad etc. I'm desperate for friendship. :P
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	10. 10 ❁ lotuses

_Song for the chapter: Blink 182 - Pretty Little Girl_

* _ smutty*   
_

Luke's illness as much as it brought him and Michael closer together had left the blonde boy with bunch of bills to pay for which he didn't have enough money.

He knew he could always ask his mother for a loan or take some money from his saving account but Luke decided to work more.

More hours on the phone and in the flower shop were what he had to do to cover the bills and maybe buy some new clothes. Luke wasn't a major shopping freak but Saturday was coming soon and Saturday was the day Michael was taking Luke on their date. 

The two of them didn't really see each other that much since Luke got better but they texted constantly and the older boy was very concerned over the fact Luke buried himself in work so soon after his cold.

Luke's boss thought the same so she agreed on giving Luke less calls but with clients who normally pay more money. He still had to call Gregory since he paid a lot of money and he didn't really mind Luke not being loud. The blue eyed boy didn't dislike his regular Tuesday evening call but the older man sometimes got a bit too clingy and started to ask personal questions on which Luke couldn't nor wanted to answer. 

❁❁ 

Wednesday was a horrible day for Luke. He had a lunch date with Ashton which he had to cancel because his co-worker was two hours late which resulted in the blond boy covering for her and missing lunch. That also meant he had no time to catch a bus to the office and had to do his evening job from home, he really hoped Michael had his earphones on.

❁❁ 

Michael really hated Calum sometimes, the younger boy always made sure to drag the other boy to the fitness or on a run even if he didn't want to. And today Michael really didn't want to, he was tired and in a bad mood since he haven't seen Luke in days because he had t actually go at work to have meetings and it was driving him insane. 

He lied tired and sweaty on his bed trying to stop his legs from shaking from what Calum called 'leg day' and take a shower. It wasn't that late but he was dead tired and he was seeing Luke tomorrow morning so he wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible so the morning would come faster.

The blue haired boy's cooling down turned into a nap and the next thing he knew he was awoken up by some noise.

Noise was way too familiar and Michael quickly recognized it as Luke's moans. He was widely awake in a second because the sounds the blond boy made were angelic.

He heard them before but now he had a face he could connect with the face. And next to the face there was Luke's body and Michael groaned when he felt himself getting hard. All through his neighbour was shy in person the gamer started to realize he was dirtier and hornier and Michael didn't mind at all.

His mind screamed _LukeLukeLuke_ and the older boy couldn't help but picture Luke lying on his bed with nothing but his pretty panties on. The moans got louder and  Michael cursed and quickly removed him pants and boxers from his pale body. All the pain he felt before was long gone and replaced with a painful boner he had to take care of.

Older boy imagined Luke's long fingers around his length while the other hand was playing with his nipples. His pretty long pale legs Michael knew he shaved moved apart just enough so he could move the fingers from his dick to where he needed it even more. One day he hoped to be able to do that, he already fantasized about the boy sucking on his fingers the last tome he got himself off. Michael wanted to pepper Luke's body with kisses and love bites showing him how much he cared and how beautiful the femenime boy and make him moan and whimper even louder than he was at the moment.

The tattooed boy Michael knew he didn't have a lot of time so he started to move his hand quicker and quicker bringing himself closer and closer to his orgasm. The weird thing was Michael didn't just imagine Luke's pretty lips stretched around his hard dick and his own tongue licking his pretty hole and making him shake from pleasure. Michael got excited from imagining him taking Luke on dates and making him feel special and HIS.

Michael came all over himself as soon as blond boy's moans reached the dirtiest notes an then again fifteen minutes later in a shower thinking about Luke licking his come off his body.

❁❁ 

To say he was nervous was an understatement. 

He had a big bouquet of different flowers in his hands and was dressed in all black outfit: black button up, black skinny jeans and black leather jacket. 

The blue haired boy only hoped he didn't put to much deodorant on because he knew he would sweat a lot because of his nerves.

He softly knocked on the door hoping he wasn't too early, he hated being late and he had no intentions on making his beautiful crush wait.

Michael wasn't sure what to expect but when Luke opened the door all he could do was stare with his mouth wide open. And just that made the younger boy instantly blush.

"Hi." He said shyly.

Michael needed a few more seconds to collect his thoughts before responding. "Hey. You look amazing." To be honest he looked even better than that but he didn't want to scare him away with his eagerness.

Luke was also dressed in all black outfit, high wasted pencil skirt was hugging his hips tightly with a short sleeved cropped top. His blond locks were styled in a quiff and a fake flower was resting on top of it.

He blushed even more looking at his feet loving the positive reaction his new clothes got from Michael.

"I got you these." Michael said passing the bouquet to the blond boy who's eyes light up when he saw pretty flowers. 

"Thank you Mikey they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." It's not like Michael could resist flirting when the opportunity came.

Luke didn't mind the boy being cheesy and he made a step closer to him because the blue haired boy was like a magnet, he needed to touch him, a lot. 

Michael read Luke's intentions pulling him into a tight hug, careful to not ruin the flowers. He buried his nose into the blond hair inhaling Luke's perfume. 

"I missed you." Luke whispered.

The other boy chuckled. "We saw each other yesterday."

"Well I need more than half a hour per day of you and we barely saw each other this week."

Michael squeezed Luke just a little tighter before letting him go for a bit, just enough so he could kiss him.

It's amazing, kissing Luke.He makes Michael feel cared for and he doesn't plan on letting that go.

"You should put flowers in water and then we should get going. We have stuff to do."

Luke smiles widely pecking Michael's lips just one more time before disappearing into the apartment. The older boy waits for him at the door and can't help but notice how lovely Luke's place smells. Like fruit and flowers and something better, they definitely need to hang at his place more.

A minute later the younger boy comes out with a pink jacket that matches his flower crown tied around his waist and a little purse over his shoulder.

Michael offers him a hand and Luke laces their fingers together. They've never done that before but Luke wants to do it more often. he just wants to spend more time with the blue haired boy in general.

They walk for a bit talking about everything and nothing, Luke noticed Michael likes to ask questions and he happily answers them all. It's amazing feeling when you see someone is interested in you, when they want to know you. He asks questions as well finding him the most interesting person in the whole world, Michael is so talented an amazing and how he talks about Calum and his mother is amazing.

After a while they arrive at the park and sit on a bench, Luke wanted to sit next to Michael but the boy just pulled him on his lap instead saying something about not wanting to get his skirt ruined. Luke didn't mind, he just didn't like the fact he couldn't stare at Michael's pretty green eyes he adored. 

"How did you end up loving flowers so much?" Michael wonders while tracing pattern on Luke's hand.

"My grandma." He says with a smile. "She doesn't live close but she always wanted to share her secrets about caring for flowers with someone but my mum was more interested in my father so she didn't let her take to much time. My brothers preferred spending time with grandpa so I listen to everything she had to say. Every school project I could do it had something to do with flowers, from growing them to their meanings. It became my thing."

Michael hummed softly placing his head on boys shoulder. "What do these flowers mean?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of the pond.

"This is lotus. There are different meanings in different cultures but some of the meanings are rebirth, purity, beauty. It depends on the colour as well."

"Well I think they're pretty."

"I think you're pretty." Luke said, giving Michael a taste of his own medicine.

Michael kissed him on the cheek. "We should go and eat. I reserved us a place in some fancy restaurant."

"You didn't have to." Luke said when he stood up. 

"I wanted to." The boy responded taking the blond boys hand again and leading him towards their new destination.

❁❁ 

Later when the boys took a taxi home Luke made sure to let Michael know how much he enjoyed their day together.

"I'll take you out more, or just have movie nights with you. I want to treat you like you deserve. I like you a whole lot and I want to make you mine but I'll woo you first so I'll feel worthy of you."

Before Luke could even disagree or agree Michael pressed their lips together wished him goodnight and left.

❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael wore the G'Day USA Gala 2016 outfit for the date (aka the outfit that made my year and the SLFL didn't even start).
> 
> Sorry for bad smut scenes. 
> 
> Also I hope you don't mind how the point of view changes often, I just wanted to describe a relationship through both boys. It makes it more imaginable in my opinion. :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favourite animal?  
> Mine are cats. Any cats. Lions I'm obsessed with and I have 15 cats at home so yes. I lub me some kittens.
> 
> I'll try to update twice a week from now on or this story will take forever because it's not that short. :)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	11. 11 ❁ daffodils

_Song for the chapter: Tom Odell - Another Love_

"We need to talk." The younger boy said as soon as the green eyed boy opened his eyes.

"I don't wanna talk." Michael pouted as he was met by his best friend sitting on his bed waking him up.

"Well it's not about wanting something it's about needing it." Calum said with a soft voice, knowing he won't come anywhere by preaching Michael things be already knew.

He grabbed the blanked and lifted it so he could cuddle next to his best friend.

"Move over sunshine."

Blue haired boy groaned loudly but scooted his ass to the wall anyway. 

"Where my baby?"

"I bribed her with new catnip toy so we'll be able to talk in peace."

The older boy couldn't help but grin. "Always thinking about everything are you?"

"It's not like I have a choice do I? Last time I tried telling you to stop eating so much pizza she bit me." The tanner boy said with annoying voice. The truth was he loved the cat and her owner to pieces.

"Well she loves me." Michael smiled proudly. 

Calum big sponed his best friend. "It's hard not to."

Michael had the best friend in the whole world.

The Kiwi boy squeezed the other boy closer.

"We really do need to talk Mikey."

"I know." He sighed. "But naps first, talk later."

❁❁  

Michael was awoken by soft purring noise next to his head and a smell of earl grey.  He slowly turned around seeing Calum was no longer there but he still wasn't alone in the bed. 

As soon as she realized she had her owners attention Luna jumped on Michael's belly demanding attention.

Her owner could help but smile and pick the kitten and his cup of tea up going on search for his best friend.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Calum smiled the second he saw Michael.

"What's cooking good looking." 

He let Luna go and she quickly found her way towards little pink lion toy that was filled with catnip. The gamer walked to the counter table where Calum was just serving up two big smoothie bowls.

"Ew healthy food." Michael teased. 

"Well I can make you pancakes and bacon if you want me to but don't complain how fat you are the next time you and lover boy will have a date."

Calum laughed when his best friend for the second time that morning and placed the bowl in front of Michael. Food looked amazing and Michael knew the girls who'll get to marry tattooed boy will be the luckiest, next to Orphelia probably.

"So will you start or do I have to?"

"Well I'm not really hundred percent sure what exactly are we suppose to be talking about." He mumbled quietly looking at his food.

The other boy sighed. "Mikey I can see you're happy and I know that Luke would never intentionally hurt you.."

"He wouldn't." Michael defended his blond beauty quickly.

"I know Michael. But Luke needs to know how high your expectations are. I know it's not your fault, but being broken so many you need to.."

"Take things slow." The older boy interrupted again.

"That was not what I was saying at all. Yes you normally fall too hard too fast, but in this case Luke is just as in love with you as you are with him. What I wanted to tell you is that you need to tell him about Jonathan and all the other boys."

"But he'll think I'm a man whore." Michael was on the edge of crying and Calum hated himself for doing this to him.

"He won't if you explain it. I can see that you're not with and around him for the same reasons you were with the others. Luke really cares, last time you fall over your shoe laces and I swear judging by the concert on his face I was sure you were bleeding everywhere."

"Yes but the reason I befriended him was because I didn't want to be lonely."

"True but you wanted a friend, not a boyfriend. You bought a cat and you didn't started drinking and you didn't download grindr."

Michael couldn't help but laugh at the last remark.

"True. But I spend two moths crying and feeling sorry for myself before I got the job and before I started talking to Ms. Green."

"That's how life is, we need to fall down to grow back up. You know like phoenix and all that cheesy shit." Calum said starting cleaning up the mess he made.

"You know I love all that cheesy shit, you can't just leave it out." 

Brown eyes glared at him and the green eyed boy closed the gap between them and hug the sit out of his best friend.

"Thank you Cally." He said tears brimming in his eyes.

"I love you you know that, Luke is amazing boy but I have to make sure you will build whatever you have on the flat ground." Calum hugged him back just a bit tighter. 

"But how can I start the conversation with him. Hey Luke would you like to go for a drink with me so I can tell you all about my billion boyfriends I had and was abandoned by in the last couple of years?"

"No. Maybe you should start by explaining why you hate daffodils."

And as much as Michael hated that flower he and Calum still spend the rest of the day singing Another Love.

_"I brought you daffodils on a pretty string, but they won't flowers like they did last spring."_

❁❁

"Mum can I show you something." Michael asked with a tone of a two year old. He was the biggest possible mama's boy and he knew it, he also didn't care because he was an only child and he had two loving parents willing to do everything for their son.

Karen was just preparing their dinner so her son knew he needed to wait for her to put the veggies into the grilling thing before she'll be giving him any of her's attention.

After she was done she untied her apron and tuned to Michael. "Now you can." She smirked.

The blue haired boy pushed his phone into her hand being way to nervous about the situation. 

"Well, well. Who is this pretty boy?" Michael blushed as the compliment was meant for him.

"That's Luke." Karen's eyes widened and she smiled at her son.

"The Luke, Luke?" 

"What do you mean the Luke, Luke?" Her son asked in shock, because he never even mentioned the boy to his mother.

"The one you write in your black book about."

"And how do you know about this?"

"Calum told me." Michael couldn't hep but to role his eyes.

"Of course he did."

"Michael stop complaining, Calum only tells me things because he knows you never will so me and your father can sleep better at night."

"But the things I write in that book should be a secret. Now you'll just made it into a list and ask all of your friends from book club if they have any sons or nephews that match the description."

"Actually Michael this is a great idea. I would totally do this but since apparently you already found someone who does."

Michael grinned. "Mommy he's amazing, and I can't wait to woo him and make him mine."

"So you're not dating already?" She asked.

"No, he's never been into a relationship and I've been into too many bad ones so I'll try harder."

"Oh baby you always tried hard enough, the problem was that the boys weren't compatible. Look Luke is your first bottom in years maybe that's what you need, a cute little twink with which you'll live happily ever after." Michael hated when his mother started talking about sex.

"Stop blushing Michael, you're 24 and I know you know what you need sexually. Now you two just need to decided if you're emotionally on the same page so you can proceed with mating and other rituals."

"Mum!" The boy screamed putting a hand over her mouth not wanting to hear his mother talk about this anymore.

"Sorry honey I just got a bit taken away, but do send me this cute picture so I can show it to your father."

Michael did, because he knew that if he wouldn't Calum would.

"Also how did your talk with Ms. Green go today?"

"It's was pretty good actually. I brought my old diary with me and she pointed out why did I felt clingy, annoying or cheated on in different stages of relationships. How I have to work on trust and even if you don't match someone 100 percent they can still be compatible. But she did offer that maybe I need to experiment with my emotions a bit, you know like you do with your sexuality to see what I really need. You know if I have the need to show off someone to everyone and show them their mine, do I have to buy them everything, do they need to tell me everything."

"So basically if you want for you and Luke to work you two need to have a big talk, some time and trust and bam beautiful babies are born."

"He may be a princess mum but I'm pretty sure he has a dick."

"Pretty sure, huh? See you still have a lot to learn about him."

❁❁ 

 **From: baby lukey** ♚    
 _missed you today x_

 **From: Mikey** **✿♡**   

_miss you loads as well, how is you sleepover at mum's house?_

**From: baby lukey** ♚   
 _well I ate a lot, we watched a lot of NCIS and we skyped my brother so it was really nice (-:_

**From: Mikey ✿♡**   
_I'm glad. Calum told my mum about you so I had to tell her the truth_

**From: baby lukey** ♚ 

_What truth? :o_

**From: Mikey ✿♡**   
_that you are the prettiest person I've ever got to met :**_

**From: baby lukey** ♚   
_Mikeey_

 **From: baby lukey** ♚  
 _I thought it was something bad )-:_

 **From: Mikey ✿♡**    
 _with you? never._

**From: Mikey ✿♡  
** _gotta go and sleep I have that meeting tomorrow and then I'll pick you up in the afternoon after work?_

**From: baby lukey** ♚  
 _can't wait. kisses to both of u x_

 **From: Mikey ✿♡**    
:************* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm dead wanna hook up?
> 
> Do like this fic and are you ready for the drama? (:
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favourite computer game?  
> I love basic games. Sims 3, Lego Racers, Worms Armaggedon etc. :)
> 
> ALSO THREE MONTHS LEFT TILL MY SLFL CONCERT!!!
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	12. 12 ❁ chamomiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you already read this chapter I'm sorry. I deleted it by accident. -.-

_Song for the chapter: Ne-Yo - Let Me Love You_

Michael rehearsed and rehearsed what he wanted to say to Luke. He tested video games the whole day waiting for his neighbour to come home from his acting classes. Eventually even Luna had enough of him by the end of the wait because he kept speaking to himself and even teared up every now and then while doing it.

When he did all his work for the day and the next day he started cleaning the apartment even though he knew Luke wouldn't mind if it was messy. In fact he saw it in that state every day.

The blue haired boy promised to pick him up from work and they decided they would then go home and watch a movie or play a board game. It was nothing to fancy and people would think they are quite boring but the younger boy still wasn't completely okay from his cold and it was Ashton's birthday next week and they made plans to go clubbing with him, Calum and some other friends.

When cleaning the kitchen Michael realized he had zero snacks, drinks or any real food for that matter that he could offer to Luke or survive the next couple of days. The reason for the first time ever wasn't that he forgot to buy enough food but Calum deciding to camp in his apartment for a few days and eat it all. While Michael dropped out and got a full time job, Calum studied art and really had troubles finding a job, so instead of going home for food he went to Michael. The boy offered his best friend to buy food for him but the Kiwi boy would never accept that, instead Michael let him eat anything he wanted, anytime he wanted.

 **From: Mikey ✿♡  
** _Cutie I'm all out of food. Do you wanna go food shopping with me or should I pick you up after?_

Michael knew the blond wouldn't mind going to the shops with him, but it was something that couples do and he kept his promise to Calum and think before he acted so he asked.

 **From: baby lukey** ♚  
_We can go together. I wanted to go tomorrow but that way I wouldn't have to pay for the taxi. x_

Michael wanted to screenshot and send the picture of the conversation to Calum to show him how cute his crush is. Calum was team was team Muke all the way and even offered to be there will Michael when he spoke to Luke but the older boy knew he had a date and he didn't want to ruin that.

 **From: Mikey ✿♡**  

_Deal. But next time call me instead of taxi if I'm home I can take you anywhere. (:_

**From: baby lukey** ♚

_You already take spider out for my flat I would be to much of a burden._

**From: Mikey ✿♡**    
_U can always pay me with kisses. ;)_

 **From: baby lukey** ♚

_:-) xx_

While Michael was writing his shopping list he also opened his 'soulmate' book and wrote.

_great kisser_

_nice bum_

And yet again, there was both things that described the pretty blond boy. 

❁❁    _  
_

The gamer sat in his car waiting for the clock to him 5 PM and for Luke to finish his class. Since it was summer he didn't had college but was still taking some classes for talented actors and Michael was very proud all through he knew that the time he spend in those he could spend with him

People that were hanging out in front of the building were such a mix of different cultures and styles and you could find typical hipsters, divas, classic white girls and in the middle of them all there was Luke. Michael couldn't help but smile. He was wearing black sport shoes, white short that reached the middle of his tights and a grey Blink shirt Michael gave (or the boy stole) to him and Luke intentionally washed it with his pink clothes so it had that splash of colour. On the top of his messy head he had a purple flower crown and a pair of sunglasses.

Michael couldn't really help but smile the second he saw the boy. He parked quite close so Luke could easily spot him which he did, saying goodbye to his friends and quickly made his way to the car.

"Hey Mikey." He said happily sitting down and leaning over the console to press a kiss to the blue haired boy's check.

"Hi sunshine. How was class?" He asked before turning his head into the boy's direction so he could kiss his lips as well.

"Fun. We did gender switched roles so I was Juilet and my friend Kelly was Romeo and we cried laughing when she tried to literally sweep me off my feat and we fell." Luke started giggling, the memory still fresh in his mind.

Michael chuckled. "You show do a performance out of it so I could see it and than fight your friend over you."

"Well I would probably chose you the second I would saw your pretty green eyes." Luke said before he could think about it. Michael knew he was embarrassed so he went to grab the younger boy's hand signalizing it was okay.

They drove to the mall in a comfortable silence which was quickly ruined by sound of Luke getting a text. 

"That's weird."

"What's weird." Michael asked quickly.

"Were you by any chance at our studio before my classes finished?"

"I came there five minutes early because the roads were empty. Why?"

"The guy at the reception told me that there was some guy looking for me and I texted Ashton what he wanted and he said it wasn't him."

"Well it wasn't me, maybe one of your brothers?"

"They aren't in town at the moment." Luke didn't sound scared, just confused and Michael squeezed his hand.

"Maybe someone told someone how good you are and they want you in this big movie." The older boy offered and explanation.

The blond laughed at the terminology Michael used but dropped the subject.

❁❁ 

The shopping was nice.

Michael had a cart full of food and necessities while Luke only had a couple of items in his bag. One of them was a bag or chamomile tea that made the whole car smell like it on their way back.

Luke told him that the tea was suppose to calm your mind and as they were approaching home he felt more and more nervous and wasn't sure if drinking the tea for a week would help.

First Luke dropped his things off and went to change into more comfortable clothes while Michael made like it said on the back of the bag. 

It wasn't hard but he just had to use a lot more equipment that he would normally use when preparing a tea.

"Will you know tell me what's wrong?" Michael luckily wasn't holding the tea cups or the kettle because Luke scared the shit out of him.

"Oh my God." He said loudly. "Never do that again Lukey, you scared me."

He turned to see the other boy standing next to the entrance with a nervous look on his face. 

"I'm sorry but you looked so weird and stressed out in the car and you weren't like that when you picked me up and I can't help but feel I did something wrong." He said with a small voice.

Michael's heart clenched when he saw the hurt on the younger boys face so he quickly crossed the kitchen and kissed the boy.  

When he broke the kiss he let their foreheads rest against each others and brought both of his hands to hold the other boy's face close.

"You did nothing wrong Lukey. You're so special and perfect you couldn't do anything wrong."

"Then what it is?" The boy whispered back.

Michael sighed, he wasn't really prepared but it was now or never. "I need to tell you something." He grabbed blond's hand and led him to the kitchen to pick up the tea mugs. 

Each of them grabbed one and relocated themselves onto the sofa.

Luke was looking at Michael expectantly while the older boy was gathering his words.

"I know we talked a bit about my past and the fact that I see therapist every once in a while." He started his gaze still fixed on the floor. "I won't say that the reason I go to her is entirely my fault but it does come from a dark place I put myself in." 

He finally realized he felt safe so he finally looked at Luke who gave him a reassuring smile.

 "I'm an only kid and I always had all the attention on me, I wasn't really that popular in school but I didn't mind because I had Calum and we were a pain so nobody really stole my spotlight. That was until one day I realized I was gay and when Calum got his first girlfriend I went on a hunt for a boyfriend." Luke crawled into Michael lap wanting to give him more strength to finish his story.

 

  
Michael though the boy was adorable.

"One day I went to this party with Calum's older sister who said will help me find some boys who liked boys and didn't go to our school because I didn't really want to come out yet there. So I experimented with a guy or two so I was completely sure that's what I wanted and then I met my grandmother's neighbour. His name was George and he would came and mow my granny's lawn and  would look at him through the window. I knew he was gay because he had a boyfriend and then one night when I was staying over at her house I saw his lying on the sidewalk. It was late but I decided to go and help him. George was very drunk and had teary eyes and told me his boyfriend broke up with him because apparently he wasn't treating him well enough. Long story short, a  month later we became dating and he was my first everything, he was three years older than me and I was sixteen at the time but nobody really minded because he was a great guy. He treated me well and I've been reading and watching all these movies all my life and he was even better than all my expectations. After six months or something he moved away and we had to break it off. I cried but I got over him quickly because in the back of my head I knew it won't last but now that I knew how good it was to have a special someone I wanted to have this person all the time."

Michael talked slowly, not wanting to let any important information out. 

"I noticed I always had to be in a relationship but the problem was none of the other boys came anywhere close to my expectations. We didn't go on dates, they didn't give me valentine's gifts and my mum said that maybe I need to tell them that so I did."

"I know that sounds like I had millions of boyfriends but really since I was with George I've properly had a relationship with three boys. I never got the perfect relationship but the fist two treated me decently after I told them what I wanted and they both made some remarks and we tried our best. When I was twenty I met C which is shorter for Charlie, but previously he was called Charlotte. I've never dated a trans person before but he was such a spirit and such a lovely person to be around I'm pretty sure I fall in love the second time I've spoken to him. That was and still is my mistake, I get attached way to easily and that time it buried me."

Luke was now resting his face on Michael's shoulder and couldn't help but know how that felt.

"At the begging it was great, but then further and further into he became self conscious about not being enough for me and accused me of cheating on him. Now I would never do that so I became to spoil him with cute things even more but what I didn't realized that made him feel that I treat him like a girl. C had these idea in his head how things should work in a relationship like I did, but he wanted to be the 'macho' one so when he told me that I let him do all the nice things for me. But unfortunately his idea's of a man were bossing me around, making me stay at home, making me do all the work and so on."

There were tears leaving Michael's eyes because of the painful memories and Luke made sure to wipe them all up with soft kisses. 

"Calum noticed those thing and one day without me knowing he told C that I shouldn't be treated like this and that the same day he'll come and pick me up for a night out. When I came home from work I was met by trashed apartment and a screaming boyfriend, he started accusing me of cheating on him with Calum and how all he wanted was to be enough for me. I felt hurt and betrayed because I literally gave him everything I could and when I told him that he pushed me against the wall so I ended in the hospital with a injured skull."

Luke made out a noise and Michael realized he was crying as well so he started swiping them off with his thumbs.

"Now the reason I'm telling you this is because C was ill and needed help from the start and I blamed myself for years for how he was. I thought I wasn't good enough and felt disappointed by myself because from all the people I should know how to treat someone well. We only really split up when he came out of the hospital and moved to a facility where they wanted to fix his body and mind and C was so excited and he apologized and everything. I was alone then and after that we still talked and he was so happy but I fell into this whole where I felt like I was the reason he was sad before and right after we split he was better. My mum was worried so she booked a holiday for me and Calum where my heart healed and later I started talking to Ms. Green so we could fix my mind as well."

"But this is still who I am, I fall to quickly and I have high expectations but I really like you already more than I should Luke and I want you to be mine but I need to tell you that I'm clingy and emotional but I'll treat you like a princess if you let me."

Luke whimpered in tears but started nodding frantically. 

"Mikey you're one of the best humans in my life and you make me fell so special. I like you a lot as well and I know I may not show it as often as you do but I do really like you. You were my first kiss and my first crush and I want you to be my prince as well but I've never done this before and I'm scared that I may not be good enough." He whispered.

Michael pressed their lips together in an answer and they were making out for quite sometime before splitting their lips apart.

"Just tell me when I'm doing something wrong and be mine and you'll be enough. We'll take it as slow as you want and I'll buy you all the flowers in the world as long as you let me kiss you everyday."

❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit long but necessary and I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
> But please do let me know what do you think of the chapters because I want you to actually enjoy the story. (:
> 
> Question of the chapter: What did you do today?   
> You can always talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings) :)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	13. 13 ❁ orchids

_Song for the chapter: State Champs - Elevated_

"How in the world could you not tell me this?" Michael said shockingly. 

Luke wasn't sure if his voice was excited or angry, but he did feel like he did something wrong.

"You never asked." The blond pouted, he wanted to go and cuddle Michael and definitely not to talk about this.

"Yeah but that's something so cool you should have told me." The older boy was still insisting that he was right. And the younger boy would gladly told everything in the whole world that would make him happy or excited but he couldn't really read his mind. 

"Oh and what was I suppose to say? Hi I'm Luke your neighbour and oh my God did you know that my best friend Ashton works in tattoo shop?" Luke was clearly annoyed by the fact that his now, boyfriend found his best friend that interesting. 

Michael wanted a new tattoo the longest time and when he and Luke came over to his place he saw he was checking some tattoo shops and told him Ashton works in one. And for Michael that was a big deal. His tattoos were all planned out for months if not ever years before he got them. From the design to the place and artist that will do the tattoo. They were something that you'll have on your skin preferably forever and the green eyed boy wasn't that stupid to have his ex's name inked somewhere on his limbs.

He chuckled when he saw how worked up his boy sounded and stood up from the sofa towards where the younger boy was standing.

"Babe I'm not attacking you for not telling me I'm just surprised." He hugged the feminine boy who just finished his work and he melted quickly into his hold.

If anyone would ask Michael how Luke smelled right now he would say flowers and sunshine but the truth was he smelled like flower fertilizer mixed with his perfume. 

"You look tired." Michael said placing his hands on Luke's shoulders and massaging them. The blond let out a moan because of how good it felt and let his head drop on the older boy's shoulder.

"Common let's cuddle and nap and then we'll call Ashton and make an appointment for my tattoos."

"But I smell." The blue eyed boy complained.

"Like rainbow." 

Luke didn't say another words because he was tired and taking naps with Michael was possibly the most relaxing thing he ever tried. He could always shower later.

He let his boyfriend pull him on top of him while they laid on the sofa and the blond quickly found himself a comfortable position on top of the pale boy. Resting his head on top of his chest and hands tightly holding the gamer's shoulder while the other boy spread his legs enough so the younger boy could fit like a puzzle on top of him before hugging him with one hand while his other hand was gently scraping his scalp.

"I have a great taste in boyfriends." Luke yawned against the older one's neck.

Michael giggled. "Way's that?"

"You're the comfiest pillow ever, and the best at cuddling."

"Are you calling me fat?" The blue haired boy teased.

"No just soft." 

Michael grinned, he never had a relationship like that, not even in the early 'honeymoon' stage. Luke was perfect and the older boy couldn't see this going away any time soon, or ever.

He waited a minute before replying. "I might be soft but I'm hard for you."

Luke was quiet but Michael could feel he stopped breathing for a second and he was positive the boy blushed hard because the check that was pressing against his neck became extremely hot.

None of them said another word as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

❁❁

Michael was awoken by sudden moving on top of him. He was too relaxed so he just squeezed the boy closer to his chest inhaling him.

"Mikey." Luke whined and try to move again. "Mikey I'm late."

Luke sounded worried and the older boy finally started to open his eyes seeing his boyfriend looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Late for what?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"I have a important phone conference in ten minutes and it's too late for me to go to the office."

Michael was wide awake now because it sounded like blond boy was crying. He let go of him and Luke quickly stood up and started picking up his things.

"How long did we sleep?"

"Too long. I really have to go, I'll have to work from home."

Luke quickly rushed to kiss Michael and he was already through the door. Michael always wanted to preserve the taste and feeling of his princess on his lips.

The green eyed boy sighed, he was still sleepy but it was six in the evening and he didn't want to ruin his sleeping schedule so he texted Calum.

It was weird how he already missed Luke.

**From: Mikey :*  
** _wyd?_

**From: Cal Pal*  
** _i'm gonna watch some documentary about michelangelo that's not tmnt for a project. such fun. wow._

**From: Mikey :*  
** _I can come and watch it with you?_

**_From: Cal Pal*_ ** _**  
**Bring food xx_

Michael laughed but grabbed a bunch of snacks from his 'Calum' drawer and his keys and he was out of the apartment. He had yet to tell his best friend about the talk he and Luke had.

❁❁ 

"So can I be a flower girl at your wedding?" The Kiwi boy said after watching the surprisingly not so bad film.

"You literally owned one plant in your life and that poor orchid died the second day in your care."

"And in a case of a wedding I would want you as my best man but sure. Whatever you want." Michael stuffed another fork of Chinese food into his mouth. 

Calum decided to have a cheat day and him and Chinese was kinda their thing. 

"But truly, I'm happy for you. Luke is not the type you normally go for but maybe that'll be a good thing."

The gamer frowned. "What do you mean not the normal type?"

The tanned boy laughed. "I mean you normally go for a little less innocent and a bit more macho boys."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I never said I had a type, I like who I like. But I'm not even that sure on the innocent part." He said while finishing his drink.

Calum's eyes widened as he tried to chew his food as fast as possible to ask more questions.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well before I've met him I've hear loud.. moans coming from his apartment and then I've heard them again last week. I even asked him about it and he was completely flustered about it." Michael smiled at the memory.

Calum laughed. "Well he probably can't wait for you to get your lips on him."

This time the blue haired boy frowned. "I would never touch him like that if he didn't ask me first. He was so worried he wasn't experienced enough for me it broke my heart."

"Well that's why Michael, you're the best person I know."

"You'll love me even more after I tell you this."

"How can anything be more exciting than the fact you and lover boy got together?" 

"You know how I'm planning on getting new tattoo?"

"Yes, but you postponed it because Jace went to America."

"I talked to Jace the other week and he told me he's not planning on coming back any time soon so I started researching other artists in the area. And then Luke came to visit."

"And you decided it will be a good idea to have his pretty face tattooed on your ass'"

"No. He told me Ash works in one. As a tattoo artist." 

Calum's reaction was everything Michael had hoped for. He dropped his jaw and close it a few times before speaking.

"You mean Ash Ash right?" Michael nodded. "The one who has two tattoos and spends most of his life giggling?"

"Exactly the one."

"You think.."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I'm pretty sure if you bring that sketching book he'll take you in apprenticeship."

❁❁ 

It surprisingly wasn't that late when Michael came home. Luna was already sleeping on the couch and the pale boy went to take a shower and brush his teeth before picking up the little ball of fur so he could bring her to bed with him.

The kitten meowed loudly not appreciating the fact that she was woken up. 

They were both just about to fall asleep again when Michael had a déjà vu. It was the same as the both times before, loud moaning coming through the walls.

Luna didn't seem to care or mind for the interruption but it was not something Michael could avoid. Getting hard around Luke was something Michael was used to. No matter how hard he tried to think about dead kittens it never worked. His pale skin, pretty pink lips and the fact that he heard him moan before always made him think about the boy sucking him off.

Maybe Michael would manage to fall asleep. Maybe he could fight his boner and get a nice long sleep.

And maybe is a big word when you hear your boyfriend moan someone else's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLFL started and I'm not fine and I have PCD three moths before my concert.
> 
> Please leave a fed back and make me happy. :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite 5sos song and why? :)  
> Mine is The Only reason because it makes me feel things and id even know why. Love it.
> 
> You can always talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings) :)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	14. 14 ❁ hibiscus

_Song for the chapter: Shontelle - Impossible_

_ * _ angst and slut shaming* _  
_

Hurt. 

That's how Michael felt. 

But it's not like he didn't expect it. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew he wasn't good enough for the blond haired angel. How does something so perfect like something so tainted and broken.

The second he heard what broke him he became sick, physically sick so he had no other choice but to leave to the bathroom and remove the content of his stomach to the toilet. If only removing feeling would be so easy.

❁❁

"You have to talk to him baby."

"No what I have to is to finish reviewing this game."

"If he is as sweet as you describe him to be he wouldn't do something like this. Maybe it was his friend Ashton and not him?"

"Mum I know how my boyfriend.. my ex boyfriend sounds."

"Well I still think you need to talk to him Michael, at least give him a chance to explain. Maybe he was watching some old sex tape he made. You never know. Before you told me you were gay I knew you were hiding something from me for months and you would be surprised the options google offered me."

"I don't wanna know." Michael sniffed and dried his tears with his sweater. 

"You know I'm gonna tell you either way. So the first possibility was that you got someone pregnant but I knew you were gay already, then they were released sex tape, murder, drugs, and finally I found homosexuality and I was like I know you're gay, but you don' know I know you're gay."

"The worst mum ever."

"Shut up you love me. So then I googled how to tell you child you know they're gay. It said to wait but those hints I left you were amazing."

"You literally wrote -I know you're gay I still love you- with melted chocolate on my pancake."

"I know. Best mum ever."

Michael snorted but quickly stopped after realizing he should still be sad.

"Even if it was sex tape, which I highly doubt he told me he was a virgin and inexperienced at anything sexual, it would still be lie."

"Michael Clifford it could be many things. You have to face him and then and only then you'll judge him. You stayed with C even after he hit you."

"But it not the same."

"I know, he may cheated on you, he may fantasized about someone else and yes you are hurt. But let him explain and then if he'll told you that he intentionally hurt you I'll come and slap him myself."

"Mum!"

"What, nobody hurts my baby and gets away with it."

This time Michael's eyes watered from completely different reason.

"You know I'm not even that surprised it didn't work out. I have the best parents and the best friend possible it would be kinda unfair to get a boy of my dreams as well."

"Darling you deserve more than the best. I've never met anyone kinder than you and I'm sure whoever you end up with will be happier than you are with us and Calum."

❁❁ 

The blue haired boy ignored every single call and text he got. He did the amount of work it normally takes him days to do but he knew it will soon be four PM meaning Luke will come home from work.

And four came quicker then he wanted. 

The real problem was Michael could hide in his apartment all he wanted but Luke had keys.

And Luke knew something was wrong so he used those keys.

"Mikey? Mikey are you home?"

"No."

Michael was hiding in his room and as soon as he heard Luke's voice there were tears brimming in his eyes. He hated being so fucking weak.

Not even a minute later he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door and the blue haired boy never felt so small. He wanted to pretend everything was okay but it wasn't. He'll not let himself be played again by someone who knew all of his darkest secrets. 

The first thing he saw was Luna who quickly found his way trough slightly opened doors and on his bed. Then he looked up seeing the blue eyes boy looking at him with a worried and sad expression on his face. Michael hated how his look made him feel like HE did something wrong.

"Go away."

Luke's face showed so much pain after he said those words but the older boy knew he did it to himself.

"Mikey, what wrong?" The boy asked standing in between the door tears filling his eyes just as much as Michael's did. 

"I said go away." Michael said again with such anger in his voice it made Luke step back, he didn't look at him now to see his reaction, he just wanted him gone.

It was silent for a minute or more, the gamer didn't look up from the sheets but he knew Luke was still there so he didn't want to look anywhere else.

Finally the blond boy sniffled and opened the door widely stepping towards the bed. "Michael please tell me what I did wrong and I'll leave."

The shaking in Luke's voice was noticeable but that didn't stop him from standing there in front of Michael's bed demanding answers. 

The blue haired boy wanted the same and he didn't care when he started crying, instead he looked straight into the blue eyes.

"You fucking lied that's whats wrong." The words were sharp and were said with intention of hurting. "I told you everything because you made me feel safe and loved and you've been someone else's all along."

The younger boy's mouth opened slightly and confusion was written all over his face,

"But Mikey.. I'm not anyone else's I'm yours. You said you wanted me and now you don't. I don't get it."

If Michael thought he couldn't hurt more he was wrong. How could the tall boy lie to him in the face, after he confronted him. 

His whole body started to shake with anger and at this point he just flipped. He threw the blanket off his bed almost knocking Luna down in the process and stood up with wobbly legs.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid. I told you the walls were thin, they were when I heard you moan for the first time and they were yesterday when you decided to screw someone else. I mean congrats Luke, but you could at least try to hide the fact you were a slut." Michael's words were like poison and he knew he was being rough. He also knew that was not what his mother meant about talking with the boy but he felt so betrayed. 

Shock turned into pure sadness and Luke started sobbing into his hands. It hurt to watch him and the older boy wanted to go away but there was not enough space to get out of his room without touching Luke who didn't make an attempt to explain himself or to leave.

"Please leave." Michael then finally whispered finding it hard to just look at the boy crying.

"No-o." Luke said still sobbing but starting to calm down and wipe his tears away. 

"Luke, leave." 

"I want to explain." Blue determined eyes stared at him and at this point Michael felt like he was being the weak one again.

"What is here to explain." The gamer shouted. "You said you wanted to be mine, you said you liked me and you said you were a fucking virgin, but guess what. I found out and I really don't need you standing here explaining how I'm not good enough and how I was a mistake."

"Let me tal-l-k!" Luke said loudly, but he was still upset so he sounded like Michael when he was mad of Luna.

"One minute and then you leave." The green eyed boy said knowing Luke enough that he won't leave unless he's heard. 

"At least look at me." The blond said quietly but regretted his wish the second he saw how hurt Michael was.

"Talk."

"I'm sorry it's the first thing." Michael snorted and Luke wanted to just leave but he knew he'll hate himself forever if he doesn't tell the truth.

"I didn't and wouldn't ever cheat on you." He saw that the beauty in front of him wanted to interrupt but he stopped him demanding to be heard. "I didn't."

"It's my fucking job and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I was embarrassed and you are so perfect I didn't want to destroy anything so I kept quiet."

Firstly Luke never swore and if this wasn't shocking enough Michael didn't understood anything he said after.

"Your job? You have sex for money?"

"Not really, but.." The younger boy wanted to explain further.

"How is that not cheating? And triple lying and just fucking wrong."

Now Luke may be ashamed of what he did but not why he did it.

"Because!" He screamed getting all Michael's attention. "I didn't have sex with anyone, I work on a hotline so I can pay for my education. And even if I did have sex for money you are not in a place to judge. I never lied to you or cheated. Yes I never told you what I do as my other job but you never asked and I'm not proud of it but I do what I do. I don't even get hard while I do it I just moan and talk dirty and I get payed. It's a job." When he stopped Luke quickly covered his mouth with his hand because he never really shouted.

Michael just looked at him with mouth wide open. 

"Say something."

"What?"

"Talk to me Michael please. I'm sorry I lied but I don't wanna lose you."

"You told me you're not comfortable with sex. How can you do that and have phone sex." Michael's mind was working fast trying to process everything and making some logical conclusion. 

Luke didn't cheat. He didn't want to loose him. He said he didn't lie but he still hurt Michael.

"I don't." Luke closed his eyes. "I don't enjoy what I do. I don't get hard or anything. I was thought what to do and what to say and that's it."

Michael still looked confused but remained quiet.

"Mikey.."

"I'm going out with Calum right now. I'll call you tomorrow." Luke hated how he didn't give him any answers or asked more questions but at this point Michael had nothing to give. 

Luke nodded and turned to leave.

"I really do like you Michael." He said and left Michael on it's own with a lot to think about.

❁❁ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry because this sucks but I don't like writing angst and I started to tear up a few times while writing.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments, it really makes me happy seeing you enjoy reading something I enjoy creating :) 
> 
> Question of the chapter: How old are you?  
> I'm 20. Old.
> 
> You can always talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings) :)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	15. 15 ❁ dandelions

_Song for the chapter:_ Shawn Mendes - Stitches

It's not really a secret but people change.

For different reasons, good or bad, there comes a time in your life when you decide to change a big or small part of your behaviour or looks again for good or for bad.

Luke knew the-not-secret but had never experienced a force or a need to change. Yes, he was called many mean, very mean things but he always sucked it up and stay somewhat true to himself.

_Fag, trannie, freak, ugly, weird._

With time he go used to listen to this comments but it didn't mean it hurt any less. The blond's skin got thicker, he could go for days without crying.

Then he met Ashton. One day when he was 16 he decided he wanted a lip piercing, but not even to fit in like some people may thought. He found and bought this pretty lip piercing that had a sparkly princess crown on and he knew it would make him look pretty.The second he stepped into the tattoo shop the older boy complimented him and was one thing Luke never experience from people, nice.

Ashton was a source of giggles. Kind, funny, protective and to Luke, best friend he could ever imagine.

Life got better after meeting him but Luke didn't change who he was. He still had ups and downs, still had bad self esteem and sometimes cried himself to sleep wishing to be normal.

Now Michael.

_Michael was different._

He was Luke's light. Made him feel special and loved and beautiful.

Life with Michael around was like finding himself for the first time. The blue eyed boy actually believed it. Believed he was pretty and special. With Michael he was everything he ever wanted to be. He was Luke.

It was not a secret that Michael changed him. Everyone noticed it, his mother, Ashton, hi co-workers and even his brother just over the phone.

But the blond didn't mind the change. Because when you find someone who makes you feel beautiful for the first time in your life you can't just let someone like this go, can you?

❁❁

Michael didn't call.

It was almost evening and Luke's phone didn't ring once. 

He called in sick at the flower shop and texted everyone he thought could contact him to leave him alone for the day because he was expecting an important call.

It was 5 PM and when Michael still didn't call, Luke made a decision. 

He will not let Michael go. He will fight and if he loses he'll at least know he tried his best.

The blond changed to jeans and lilac sweater, grabbed the letter from his bed side table drawer before leaving his apartment. 

Another change Michael was responsible for. Luke felt brave and strong.

Those few meters from his to the beautiful boy's doors seem much longer than normally and Luke would lie if he would say he wasn't nervous but got excited just to see Michael. His presence calmed the younger boy, even when the day before he was screaming and saying horrible words all Luke could think about was what to say to win him back. How to fix things. 

The blond boy took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he decided against using his key because he doesn't want to corner Michael like he did yesterday. 

There was some noises and indications of moving in the apartment after he knocked and a few seconds later the door opened and instead of tall, beautiful boy he was met with a bit shorter but still tall blonde lady looking at him with a smile.

"Well Michael didn't lie, you are a work of art." She said making Luke blush. If his assumptions were correct this was Michael's mum and he could definitely see where Michael got his compliment giving gift from.

"Hello." He said sheepishly, his eyes escaping woman's gaze for a second to see if Michael was anywhere to be seen.

"He's in his room changing his clothes." The woman said kindly. "I'm Karen by the way, his mother."

When Luke reached to shake his hand she took it and pulled him into the apartment. 

"You're Luke I know. Probably the most used word in my sons vocabulary."

"Mum stop embarrassing me please." 

Luke's heart clenched and his gaze found the prettiest green eyes and the prettiest boy who was dressed in sweats and a shirt with a band on Luke didn't recognize. 

"We both know you're doing it enough for yourself." Karen grinned at her sons who wanted to talk back but didn't even get a chance. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Luke smiled because he knew his mother and Karen would get along great. 

The second he disappeared Luke looked a Michael again. He looked a lot better than he did the day before but the younger boy knew he was still hurt.

"Hi." he said softly.

"Hey." Michael responded. His voice wasn't showing much emotion, but in Luke's opinion as long as he wasn't cursing him they were getting somewhere.

Luke gathered up all his strength before speaking again. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me but I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't come myself. I'm sorry for interrupting your time with your mum but I'll be out I just wanted to give you this." 

He started taking small steps towards Michael holding out the light purple paper that had been lying in his drawer for weeks.

The blue haired boy's gaze skipped from Luke to the letter and he was biting his lip as he was thinking what to do.

"What is it?" His voice was soft, not friendly, but calming to Luke.

"It's a letter I wrote. It's to you. Or about you I don't know really, it was never meant to be read." 

The gamer was visibly confused. "Why did you wrote it then?"

He smiled softly. "My high school experience wasn't the best, you know that, but I had that one amazing drama teacher who said I should concentrate on the positive things in my life and write about it. That's how under my bed there's a boy full of letters about my family, flowers ans Ashy. Ad this one." He said trying to pass it on to Michael. "Is about you."

Michael nodded slowly. "When did you write it?"

"After our date in the park. I won't lie I wrote a few more about you but I want, n need you to read this one."

Michael nodded again nudging his head towards the sofa. "Read it to me." He started moving and sat down looking at the other boy expectantly. 

"I really don't want to take time with your mum from you."

Michael chuckled and Luke's heart melted at the sound. "She's cooking and probably ear dropping so don't mind her. I would call you but she kinda demanded her time after I told her I have a day off."

And since in Luke's head for now all was going well he smiled softly and sat next to the owner of his heart. "This will be awkward."

"I would never laugh at you, you know that."

Luke smiled and made himself comfortable. The letter wasn't long but he hoped Michael won't interrupt him before he would finish reading it.

" _From now on Michael is the prettiest word I know._  
It's not that the word was unknown to me before but now it's got that lovely ring to it.  
Every time I hear or read the word I paint your pretty eyes in my mind and your smell fills up my brains and sometimes I find it hard to breath.

_But I don't mind._

_I'm not good with words but you're probably my favourite flower and that says a lot as well.  
_

_Maybe a hibiscus because they represent beauty which we both know you own.  
_

_Flowers make me happy and so do you._

_Today in the park when you hold me close I felt safe and when I felt your lips on my skin for the first time I felt adored and when you held my hand I felt special._

_For the first time I looked myself in the mirror and felt beautiful._

_If I could and I'm pretty sure one day I will, I would go on a field full of dandelions and for each flower I would blow my wish would be you._

_Now I know you would make an inappropriate comment if you ever heard this but I wouldn't mind as long as my wishes would come true._

_But I am still afraid because you wear your heart on your sleeve and I stand here afraid of telling you how dirty I am._

_You probably (hopefully) wouldn't mind if would told you at the beginning but you know me. I have troubles saying my name out loud how can I tell you about where I work._

_I'm being selfish but I won't let you knowing corrupting our friendship._

_We all have limits and I don't want to push yours with too much information that could scare you away.  
_

_You just texted me and it feels like my birthday.  
_

_As crazy as it sounds I would exchange every flower crown I own for a minute with you._

_Michael is the prettiest word I've ever heard."_

Luke observed the paper and the words he put on it for a bit longer before noticing them seeing them smear. Only then he noticed he was indeed crying. He put the letter away and finally let himself look up.

Michael was a mess. His check were flustered and wet from the tears but he had a small smile on his lips making the blond smile as well.

"I would never, never make you feel like I did yesterday if I knew the truth." The gamer spoke.

"I probably would have questions and more questions but I know it's a job an it's not like you're killing people or something. But Luke you need to understand I told you everything because I knew if I keep you around it would backfire not letting you completely into my mind."

Their sights met and Luke nodded, swiping his tears away with his sleeve. 

"I never hated you. At least not because of what I knew but it made me hate myself. I felt insecure and worthless and the reason I hate you is because we could avoid it if you would trust me."

Michael's voice got louder and tears were bigger. 

Luke again decided to be strong.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was so scared Mikey and Ashton said I should tell you but I didn't want to lose you. Those people on the phone mean nothing. I moan and whimper and I make money, it means nothing. And I will never forgive myself for letting something that means nothing taking you away, because you mean everything to me."

There was silence and peace, the only thing noticeable quiet noises from the kitchen and Lune's soft purrs in the corner of the room.

"Can I ask you something?" Michael asked and shifted his body closer to the other boy's.

"Please." Luke was desperate and he knew it.

"How do you do it? Something this intimate with people you don't know."

"All I do is talk. It's not intimate for me because I've never done anything similar in real life. I was trained to do it and it's how I do it. I don't get hard or anything."

Michael blushed because he knew that only made one of them.

"I'm sorry Michael. I never lied or cheated but I made you feel unworthy which you're not. You deserve everything. I was scared then and now for the same reason because having you close made such a positive impact on my life and I know I did the completely opposite thing to you.." 

"No." Michael mumbled loud enough for Luke to hear.

"What?" The blond asked worriedly.

"You made me hurt for a day, and then you came to fight for me. You're my moon Luke, you helped me grow and you actually care for me.."

"So much." Luke said quickly, needing to make sure Michael knew that.

Michael smiled and slowly reached over to take Luke's hand.

"Just don't keep things from me, I don't care if it's about your job or you peeing your pants. If it's important tell me, that's all I ask for."

Luke smiled holding Michael's hand in both of his with zero intention of letting go.

"And kisses."

"What?" the blond asked looking at the older boy with wide eyes.

"Kisses."

Luke smiled widely pulling Michael closer. "What does that mean?"

"For all the things my eyes have seen, the best by far is you." The blue haired boy responded quietly, using his free hand to remove strands of blond hair from Luke's eyes before looking him in the blue orbs.

The younger boy threw himself into Michael's hold squeezing him against himself, inhaling the scent and absorbing his warmth. 

"Finally, I was sure that dinner will get cold before you two make it up. Now come on, kisses later now go and wash your hands, dinner's on the table." 

Luke looked towards the kitchen where Karen was standing with smile almost as big as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Karen.
> 
> I love Muke.
> 
> Let me know what you think and maybe some theories for the book. (:
> 
> Question of the chapter: Current favourite muke fanfic? 
> 
> You can always talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings) :)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	16. 16 ❁ lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut*

_Song for the chapter: Bullet For My Valentine - All These Things I Hate_

Content. 

That's how Luke felt. 

It was still weird between him and Michael, he noticed the older boy sometimes staring at him but they were both working on them. 

Excited.

That's how the girly blond felt when he got text from his boyfriend saying he'll visit with his cat in five minutes to watch Supernatural.

Supernatural normally meant cuddles and the couple didn't cuddle or hug for a while. And there was absolutely nothing Luke missed more than the safe feeling of Michael's hand around him and his plush lips pressed against his skin.

❁❁ 

The couple was currently sitting on the sofa, Luke's long smooth legs resting on Michael's lap.

They were watching the first season and the blond couldn't help but find most of it way too scary for him to watch. He loved the show but he would much rather listen to Jensen's hot voice than to screams of ugly monster the two hotties were hunting.

The green eyed boy noticed the younger boys distress so he started tracing different shapes on his legs to calm him down. Luke's skin was soft and pale and beautiful and Michael couldn't really help himself but to change his focus from the TV to the beauty his boy had to offer.

"Didn't know you had a tattoo." The older boy said quietly, not wanting to scare Luke.

"Huh?" The other boy turned to him and saw what he was referring to. 

"Oh, Ashy draw that for me on our friendiversary. We went to the carnival and I drew a heart on his wrist which he later got tattooed so I ask him to tattoo this on me."

Michael smiled. He loved the friendship they had, they weren't as close as he and Calum were, but ever since Luke explained what the hazel eyed boy did for him he respected him on higher level. 

"Does it mean friendship?" 

"No, it has many meanings but I used to use lavender scented candles and soaps to calm me down when my anxiety hit. So it's like a reminder for everything to be okay."

"It's pretty. Calum has a tattoo that say's _You'll never walk alone_ , it's actually an anthem of his favourite football club but it has a lot more meaning to him."

They were quiet after that again, but after a minute Michael crawled behind Luke and cuddled him close. 

"When do you work tomorrow?" The older boy whispered.

"I actually have an audition tomorrow... a call at four then I'm free.."

"Can I pick you up at 6 so we could go to the movies?"

Luke could his the other boy for not mentioning his job and spare them an awkward conversation.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?"

"Deadpool."

Luke giggled. "I'm pretty sure you watched that movie at least ten times."

"True." He whispered. "But I never watched it while making out with my hot boyfriend."

Giggling again, the blond turned so he was facing Michael now.

"How many times did you watched Supernatural while making out with your hot boyfriend."

The gamer chuckled. "Where there's always a first time." Before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

❁❁    

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Michael whined when he and his co-worker entered the room full of people.

"It's bosses birthday." Aaron commented. "One day in the whole year when we get to play games together and when we actually see each other."

"Well for me seeing you once a week is enough."

Aaron slapped  his shoulder. "Be nice or I'm gonna beat the shit out of you in COD."

The blue haired boy snorted. "Did you get hit by something? I'm pretty sure I've won the last thirty games we played against each other."

"Yes but while you've been testing games I've been testing the new game consoles and that my friend is what I call an advantage."

"Bro, you could practice for years and you could only beat me in SIMS because I would forgot to feed mine."

Aaron laughed. "I'm gonna go and say hi to a few people and write us in the COD line and I'll call you when were up. Go an socialize."

Michael groaned. The only reason he knew Aaron was because he was the one who helped him get this job but working from home and only coming to work for weekly meetings resulted in him only knowing three or four people who worked at the company other than Aaron and himself. 

He spotted a snack bar so he decided to eat his weight in cookies and maybe even try the new Mario Kart game with unknown people.

He didn't even finished his second cookie when he could feel eyes on him. Being an awkward person when it came to meeting new people he didn't even wanted to turn around.

The gamer didn't have to because soon a woman, with long brown hair and perfectly done make up decided to approach him. The woman was at least ten years older than him. He could see and feel how she checked him out and decided to run but too late.

"Hi sweetheart, you look lost."

Michael smiled politely but shook his head. "I'm alright thank you, just waiting for a friend."

She took a step closer, a step too close for the boy's taste and offered her manicured hand for Michael to shake.

"I'm Nicole. I work in accounting."

He took the hand with intention of letting it go as soon as possible. "Michael."

"What do you say Michael." One step closer. "I'm bored and I know you don't wanna be here, so what if we steal a bottle of wine and get out of here."

Michael was flustered. He loved women, he thought they were beautiful and amazing, but not like that.

"No thank you. I'm fine here."

The next thing he knew Nicole had a hand hoovering over his crotch. "I'm sure I can do something to change your mind."

The green eyed boy quickly took a step back. "No thank you. I have a boyfriend. And I'll go now. Goodbye." He said in a quite harsh tone but he didn't care. He rushed pass her and escaped to the balcony full of people.

Michael saw Aaron playing with some new racing technology so he called Luke to calm himself instead.

"Hi." He relaxed immediately after hearing his boyfriend voice.

"Hey. I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No actually." Luke sounded happy. "I  just finished the audition quite early and I think I did well so I treated myself for some shopping."

"That's amazing babe." Michael was happy for Luke because he knew how much acting meant to him.

"Why are you calling me Mikey? You sound stressed."

"A cougar just flirted with me." He said and cringed at his own words.

"Ew." Luke giggled. "Are you okay?"

"No Luke, she fucking touched me and suggested coming home with her. I need you to calm me down because otherwise I'll just go home."

"That's so inappropriate. I'm glad you don't work from there."

"I know. Anyway what are you shopping for?" Michael asked wanting to focus on his princess. 

"Mmm.. Nothing." Luke mumbled. 

"Babe? What shop are you in?" 

"Victoria's Secret." He said quietly.

Michael wanted to ask what he was doing there but got distracted by a picture of Luke in a lingerie in his head.

"Oh god Luke.." He groaned. You can't do this to me when I'm in a public place."

Luke giggled. Michael noticed they boy was always more confident over texts and phone which didn't came as a surprise. 

"Sorry Mikey, you asked."

"Babe I got to go now I'll come over later. Maybe we'll go and see Deadpool some other time and you'll show me what you've bought."

He took the silence on the other line as a yes and hung up.

❁❁   

It was Gregory again. 

Luke didn't not like Gregory but the guy lie most of his regular clients got a bit to comfortable and started asking what the boy was doing that day and the blond didn't want to answer that question.

The good thing was he broke his Mahjong record this time.

He glanced at the hour and saw he still had good twenty minutes of work before Michael will finally come and although he was a bit worried about trying the underwear on for him he was excited.

"Good boy made daddy come two times already."

Gregory praised and Luke knew it was 'his' turn to orgasm so he logged off and throw himself on the bed so he could focus on his big acting role.

Luke just started the show when he heard his doors were unlocking. Now he knew Michael knew he was working and Ashton was out of time. He didn't want for his client to notice so he kept with an act but his eyes widened when he saw Michael enter his room.

The blond showed him the phone which was loud enough for the older boy to hear what Luke was doing.

Michael ignored him and as much as Luke wanted to hung up he still had to fake one orgasm. 

When Michael climbed on the bed with a smirk on his face Luke finally realized what he was doing.

Since Luke was wearing shorts his boyfriend started kissing his hare thighs and for the first time ever the hotline working boy's whimpers weren't fake.

The older boy knew Luke had never done anything like that so he teased him slowly kissing and occasionally biting his beautiful legs.

The feeling was heavenly and the younger boy got harder in a second. He ignored the client's voice and just focused on the feeling Michael gave him. 

He was moving closer and closer to Luke's crotch and when he did he finally looked the boy in the eyes waiting for approval. The blue eyed boy whimpered and raised his hips so his boyfriend could easily remove his shorts, which were the only thing he wore.

Michael went to grab Luke's dick but was stopped by the other boys hand.

The older boy looked at him in confusion and Luke covered the speaker with his hand.

"Give me ten seconds."

The gamer nodded and went back to kissing milky white thighs and caressing patterns of Luke's light pink coloured stretch marks.

In less then a minute the boy faked an orgasm and literally threw his phone on the floor before grabbing his boyfriend by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up for a kiss.

"You." He breathed. "Are one very bad boy." 

Michael moaned before pulling his jeans off and kissing Luke with everything he had.

"You sounded so beautiful. More beautiful than you ever did before." The older boy groaned into Luke's ear and started grinding down his crotch.

The younger boy barely even touched himself before and the feeling made him throw his head back and moan loudly.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey." He started whimpering and he was already so close but he wanted to feel Michael bare against him so while the two of them exchanged hot kisses he started pulling his lover's boxers down.

The boy on top got the message and removed himself from the bed just so he could return on it a second later, completely naked.

To Luke, who heard a lot of moans and other dirty noises Michael's whimpers were heaven. He could come just by listening the older boy get off but that plus the feeling he provided when their dicks were moving next to each other was a feeling that made him see stars.

Michael was lying on top of him with both hands next to his head supporting himself so he wouldn't crush the boy, but still holding himself close enough he could lick into Luke's hot, wet mouth. 

The blond boy was squeezing the sheets with his hands but after he started to feel a intense feeling at the bottom of his belly he placed them on Michael's shoulders just to ground himself.

"Mikey, m'gonna come." Luke whimpered in a high pitch voice.

The older boy lifted himself enough so he was able to change his angle and still look his boyfriend in the eyes,

"You're so hot Lukey. So so hot." 

Their boners were now pressing against each other and when Michael pressed down especially hard Luke came with a loud whimpers. His thighs were shaking and his nails dug down into the soft skin of Michael's back.

"Mich-a-eel! Oh my god, oh my god."

When he did he looked Michael straight into the eyes and he could swear it felt like a bond of some sort clicked between them.

A few seconds later the blue haired boy came as well. He pressed their lips together to silence his moans and even though Luke was sensitive he pressed his bottom half to met Michael's hips half way.

Michael's body fell on top of Luke's and for a few minutes the only sounds in the room was their loud breathing. 

Soon Luke while he still felt dizzy from the orgasm he just received started pressing light kisses onto Michael's shoulder.

The older boy giggled lightly and moved his head so he could look at the blue orbs.

He kissed Luke's nose and whispered. "Will I get my fashion try-on haul now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always want to write smut and after I read it I always remember I suck at it.
> 
> This was suppose to be a filler but I hate fillers and I felt like they were ready and Luke was being a tease so..
> 
> Question of the chapter: How are you?
> 
> You can always talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings) :)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁
> 
> p.s.: we realized in our group chat nobody knows how to pronounce my name right while to me it's the most logical thing in the world.


	17. 17 ❁ lilies

_Song for the chapter: Daft Punk - Instant Crush ft. Julian Casablancas_

**From: my Mikey ✿♡** **♡  
** _Let's play Barbie. I'll be Ken and you can be the box I come in. xx_

**From: baby boy lucas** ❤♚  
 _Mikey!!_

 **From: baby boy lucas** ❤♚  
 _I'm working please stop._  

**From: my Mikey ✿♡** **♡  
** _Would you like to try an Australian kiss? It is just like a French kiss, but down under._

**From: baby boy lucas** ❤♚  
 _MICHAEL STOP._

 **From: baby boy lucas** ❤♚  
 _My checks are the colour of poppies I just sold._

**From: my Mikey ✿♡** **♡  
** _But is your dick as hard nails is the real question here?_

**From: baby boy lucas** ❤♚  
 _Baby stop pretty please! Pretty with a cherry on top. *pouts*_

**From: my Mikey ✿♡** **♡  
** _Pretty with a picture of your underwear and I'll stop. *smirks*_

**From: baby boy lucas** ❤♚

_You saw them this morning!!_

**From: my Mikey ✿♡** **♡  
** _I know, I was the one who put them one if you don't remember._

**From: my Mikey ✿♡** **♡  
** _After I sucked you off._

**From: my Mikey ✿♡** **♡  
** _Now picture or the messages will get dirtier._

**From: baby boy lucas** ❤♚  
 _*picture attached*_

**From: my Mikey ✿♡** **♡  
** _Can't wait to get you home baby boy and see them again in my flat._

**From: baby boy lucas** ❤♚  
 _Save the picture because that's the only way you'll be able to see them._

When Michael read this he started laughing so hard he almost fell off the sofa. 

**From: my Mikey ✿♡** **♡  
** _Save the sass for the bedroom._

The blue haired boy locked his phone and shut down his lap top that had a bunch of _'dirty-pick-up-lines'_ websites opened. 

The gamer knew that if he kept starring at the pretty picture his boyfriend messaged to him he would get hard and since Calum was coming around soon that would be a bit unpractical.

Instead he went to his book stand and picked up his long forgotten black book and decided he needed more words to write down. The reason was that every time Michael discovered another feature the adorable blond boy had, his _'perfect partner'_ list shrunk down. 

He carried the small notebook and a pencil with a big fluffy pink pom pom at the end to the couch. The second he started writing words down with a messy handwriting Luna made sure to jump on the sofa as well and started playing with the pom pom, making the words ever messier.

_sassy_

_easily turned on_

_likes cuddles_

Michael had his last appointment later that week and he hoped that he wouldn't have to give the notebook to his therapist. But she did told him the first time he had an appointment that she heard a lot of weird stuff so he shouldn't be afraid to tell her anything. The only logical reason in Michael's head was that if she read the notebook and knew that the blue haired boy had a person who matched all the things he wrote down she would steal his princess. 

Concluding that Michael won't show her the book even if she demanded.

❁❁

"Mikey?"

"Yes princess?" Michael turned his head from the screen of television to the boy who was resting on his chest. 

"Do you like piercings?" The younger boy looked at his boyfriend with big blue eyes and when he asked he made sure to pout.

The gamer chuckled. "Sure I do, I have a bunch and my princess has one how could I not like them." 

Luke hid his face that turned light pink, he loved when Michael called him princess.

The older boy giggled again and brought his hand to his back and hugged him tightly. The blond melted into the touched and smiled when Michael started humming his favourite song.

After a minute he stopped and Luke mumbled something in disapproval.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I want a belly button piercing." He said quietly.

Michael smiled at the thought. "That would be very hot and cute at the same time."

The blue haired boy had to contain himself from letting out a grunt as the taller boy quickly turned on top of him, with his knees pressed against his abdomen and his hand cupping Michael's face.

"Do you really think so?" Luke asked with a questioning expression on his face like he was doubting his boyfriend response.

The older boy smiled widely and raised his head so he could press his lips against the blond's.

"So." "So." "Hot." "And." "Cute." Michael said between little pecks he lightly pressed all over Luke's face making the younger boy giggle. 

"Ashton is dating this pretty girl and he pierced her belly button last week and she looked even prettier." Luke said while rubbing his nose against Michael's giving him Inuit kisses.

"First. You're already the cutest thing ever I don't understand how you can improve. Second. I though Ashton was gay."

The couple no moved so Michael was sitting up and Luke quickly climb on his lap before Luna could. They were both extremely cling and always fighting for the blue haired boy's attention. After that the kitten had no other choice then to climb in Luke's lap so they looked like a big family.

Luke nodded before is boyfriend even finished the question. "He's bi but he never really dated a girl before, just hooked up with a few. But she's really pretty Mikey, if I would be single even I would hit that." The princess boy giggled and the older boy rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips.

"I'm sure she's pretty baby but I doubt you would do anything."

He pressed a wet kiss on the blond's check while he affectionately petted the purring kitten.

"Where did he met her?"

"At a music festival. Ashton was working at the body paint corner and she wanted henna tattoos all over her body and Ashy wrote his number in henna on her thigh."

Michael laughed and so did Luke making Luna jump off of them not liking how the boys were never still.

"Boy has some skills, maybe he could take Calum at one of those festivals, poor boy always obsesses over his sister's friends that are so out of his limit."

Luke frowned. "But Calum is very good looking, I'm sure they are not out of his limit."

"What!" Michael said so loud that the blue eyed boy fell of his lap on the soft sofa. Luke got scared for a second that he did something wrong but was calmed down for a second when he saw the blue haired boy's soft expression, that was of course before he started tickling his sides.

"What do you mean Calum's a good looking?"

The younger boy was extra sensitive to tickles and the fact that he was wearing a crop top didn't help.

He was giggling, crying and blushing while trying to make Michael stop.

"Mikey!" 

"Mikey I can't breath."

After seeing Luke really struggling the older boy stopped against his will, he loved the sounds of his boyfriend laughing and giggling, there was nothing more precious than him.

Luke was still catching his breath as the green eyed boy started placing kisses all over his skin.

"You're the prettiest."

"Hm?" Michael rested his head against Luke's exposed belly.

"You're the prettiest boy I've ever seen." Both boys smiled at each other affectionately. "And the funny thing is I don't feel out of your limit because we fit perfectly like a puzzle."

"So romantic." Michael teased.

"Stop making fun of me." The blond pouted. "I want to take you out for a date."

"We're watching movies right now  babe." Michael responded pressing more kisses to his belly and chest.

"Like date, date. When I come pick you up dressed all nicely and we go to a fancy restaurant and we make fun of people while trying to eat all properly."

The older of the two grinned. "I have the best boyfriend." Before pushing his crop top that had lilies drawn all over a bit higher so he could press more kisses on the warm, pale skin. 

❁❁

Luke loved working at the shop, he would talk to his non judgemental co-workers and smell flowers all they long.

He begin to work a lot more time there which meant he spend less time on the line. His boss there of course wasn't happy because the feminine was popular among the regulars but they didn't fire him yet. 

For the last two hours before closing he normally worked alone and because there wasn't a lot of costumers he sometimes got quite bored. Michael changed his working schedule so they were able to spend their morning together so now they were both working and Luke didn't want to disturb the older lad.

The funny thing was that both jobs had a few thing in common, working with people, answering phone and regulars. Every morning there were familiar faces and every evening before closing.

Right now there were two people at the store, Orphelia who lived in Luke's building and always came to get some catnip that Luke was sure the shop had only for her. The other one was an older boy who always came browsed the store for good half an hour before asking Luke to sell him one flower by his choice. At first Luke thought it was a bit weird but he got used to it, being honest he had heard a lot of weird things in his other job and if he could get over all the kinks he could also get over the regular man who always bought one flower.

❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuit is the correct word for Eskimo and I've been told that Eskimo is actually an offensive term that Native Americans used. It means something like raw-fish-eaters and they find it offensive. #EducationalFridaysWithLucija
> 
> Also I love Bryana Holly. 
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favourite book?  
> Eragon is my whole world.
> 
> You can always talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings) :)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	18. 18 ❁ begonias

_Song for the chapter: My Chemical Romance - Helena  
_

"Lukey it hurts."

Michael had the biggest pout and teary eyes as the small needle pierced his skin again and again.

Luke squeezed his free hand harder and kissed his cheek. 

"Ashy stop hurting Michael this badly."

The oldest of the boys laughed. "It's not my fault your boyfriend is being weak. I'm serious Luke you have the lowest pain tolerance from everyone I know and you held your shit together better when I did yours."

"We took a half hour break for every ten minutes of tattooing and he's been sitting in this chair for three hours how is that comparable? My boyfriend is brave and strong and cute so shut up."

Michael couldn't help but grin at his lover's response, he did a double shift the day before but still insisted on coming with him to his appointment which was four ours prior then his own.  

Calum who was also there with them, observing Ashton's work up close made fake gagging noises. 

"You two are being so cute it's disgusting." Ashton nodded in agreement.

"That's not possible because my princess is too beautiful to be associated with anything disgusting which already makes me cute."

The blond boy giggled. Yes he was super tired but knowing that in two hours he'll be home with Michael cuddling and watching him play games or maybe even play with Luna if by a miracle she'll be awake made his day a lot better. Michael in general made his days better.

"You two are impossible. Next week when we're going to the movies me and Ashton will sit in the middle so you two will actually have a change of seeing anything else than each other." Calum said.

"Or maybe before the movies Luke should take Michael on another date and you can suck faces on the date and stay chill in the cinema."

The two boys laughed and if Michael could move he would use his 'good' arm and press it not so lightly against Calum's chubby cheek.

"We actually postponed the date." The blue eyed boy said.

"Why's that? I thought Michael took a day off so he could spend the whole day getting ready." The gamer blushed as the Kiwi boy teased him even more.

"I actually was called back to do another audition."

"Wait wasn't that yesterday." Ashton asked as he used a white tattoo paint to create a 3D look to his costumers tattoo.

"Yes I did, but they called me back and asked me to do reading for the lead role as well as the one I actually came to do. It was really weird you know, they didn't really say why just said that they are looking for more options."

"Is that good or bad?" Calum, who had no idea in how movie or theater works got confused.

"I don't know to be honest. My teacher said that maybe they see me more in the leading role or maybe just need an understudy for it. I love the play a lot so I would be happy with either or with the role I originally applied for but the understudies aren't that well paid."

"Oh so you're in for the money." The green eyed boy playfully teased.

Luke blushed. "No I was just kind of thinking of letting one of my jobs go so I could focus more on acting and flowers."

Ashton who knew that already stopped working to take a second to see the expression on his best friends boyfriend's fac

Michael stared at Luke with a questioning look but after seeing him blush he knew this was something to discuss at home. He ran his thumb lightly over the knuckles of the boy's soft hands to let him know it's nothing to feel stressed about.

"Well I think you're going to be amazing at whatever role you do, I know I've only seen you play on tape but you're the most talented person I've met."

The blue haired boy's words did calm the actor but they sure as hell didn't make his blush disappear. 

❁❁ 

"It's not fair."

"What not fair my love?" Michael asked with his eyes still glued on the screen.

"I love the piercing but Ashton should told me before I can't lay on top of you." 

The older boy giggled. "You can still do it you just have lay on your back."

"But that's uncomfortable."

"I can still spoon you." He offered.

"I don't want to risk your hand pressing against that area it's still sore." 

"If you leave me press my hands anywhere lower I can promise they won't be wondering anywhere else."

Luke stopped whining immediately and had to stop himself from letting out a whimper. Ever since they did that shenanigans in Luke's apartment the boy got flustered about every work or move that implied to anything sexual. Not in a bad way. He wanted it and he wanted it all with Michael but the older boy wanted to take things slower. Not slow just slower. And because Luke didn't knew when the time will come he made sure to shave and moisturize his body every day. It was stupid he knew but even if they weren't doing anything sexual he knew Michael liked his soft pale legs a lot.

In Luke's head it was like an unspoken compromise between them. Michael started shaving his face less regularly after Luke mentioned how much he liked it and the blond started shaving more.   

"Did cat it your tongue babe?"

"You're such a tease." Luke huffed. "You talk about taking thing slow but always imply the dirtiest things you know will get me hard."

"Oh I'm a tease." The gamer said with amused tone. "You started wearing all these extra short shorts and you always make sure to move in my lap more than you should."

Luke blushed because he couldn't even deny all the things he was accused of. He thought he was being a lot more secretive about it but his boyfriend knew him all too well.

The game was paused and Michael turned to the pretty boy. "I'll give you everything and more when the time is right. And it's not about you not being ready or me not liking you enough it's just we need your piercing to heal first and we'll have to talk about what you would like and what not. Because I want everything and I don't want things to get heated too fast. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy our last adventure but I am mad at my self for just attacking you."

"I like it heated."

Michael giggled. "Then we'll do everything as hot as you want."

Luke hummed in approval leaning forward to kiss the pretty lips his pretty boy had.

❁❁

He knew it was Luke taking him on a date but he still wanted to get the boy some flowers. The reason he choose pretty light pink begonias was because they reminded Michael of Luke's pretty pink dick. But there's no way he'll ever admit that to anyone.

Luke took him to the a bar which Ashton probably told him about where a My Chemical Romance tribute band was playing. 

The older boy knew Luke listened to some songs for them but the facts that his boyfriend took him there because he knew how much he loved MCR made him feel a whole lot special.

A lot more special than he did with any of his other boyfriends combined. 

Luke admitted to Michael a while ago he wasn't really a good driver so he was the one driving them meaning he wasn't drinking. The blue eyed boy on the other hand decided to 'blend' with other people wearing an all-black outfit and drinking the biggest pine of beer they were selling. 

Michael knew Luke was tipsy the second the music got a bit more upbeat and the crowd started to dance around making the blond loose his balance a few times. But of course the blue haired boy always made sure to catch him

It was Michael's decision later, for them to both sleep in their own apartments due to him having to wake up extra early for another meeting  and Luke only having to wake up for his afternoon office shift.

He still had to make sure that his boy was tucked in, dressed in his pyjamas with clean teeth before leaving to get some sleep.

Luke of course didn't agree with his decision and only settled on the offer after Michael promised him ten minute good night make out session and a blowjob in a near future.

When he was leaving the younger boy's apartment he noticed a big bouquet of light purple tulips. He knew purple wasn't Luke's favourite colour but even he had to admit they were beautiful.

Michael stopped to smell them on his way out, the soft petals of the flowers tickling his red, sensitive lips. He noticed the bouquet had a card in it which was already open. 

It had 'xoxo' written on it and Michael couldn't help but wonder from who it was.

❁❁ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love muke and I love all the people who talk about muke with me. If you wanna talk muke with me: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings). You can also contact me if you wanna talk about something else. I'm very nice if you're nice.
> 
> Thank you for all your reads and comments here and on wattpad ((:
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favourite number?  
> mine is 13 bc it follows me everywhere.
> 
> Lots of love, Lucija ❁


	19. 19 ❁ mint

_Song for the chapter: Troye Sivan - BITE_

**From: boyfriend** ❤♚  
_Be at my apartment at six_

**From: kitten Mikey ✿♡** **♡  
** _LOL, I need more info babe. Are we gonna go our? Do I need my car keys? What should I dress in?_

**From: boyfriend** ❤♚  
_No. No. Come naked._

 **From: boyfriend** ❤♚  
_Kitting ;))_

**From: kitten Mikey ✿♡** **♡**  
_Oh god stop being adorable. And I'll get naked when you'll get naked._

**From: boyfriend** ❤♚  
_Maybe we should undress each other._

**From: kitten Mikey ✿♡** **♡**  
_Maybe I'll bring lube._

❁❁

"I brought some fancy strawberry wine." Michael yelled as he entered the younger boy's apartment.

"In the kitchen!" Luke yelled back.

The blue haired boy smiled when he heard the voice he wanted to hear the whole day. Instead he was doing numerous game plays with Aaron, who unfortunately had the most annoying people from all the people he knew.

Michael put the bottle on the little table besides Luke's front door, leaning his weight against the door frame trying to kick out the shoes off his feet before hurrying to kiss his boyfriend's pretty face.

When the older boy came to the kitchen he was met by a very messy kitchen and a very messy boy.

There were groceries and ingredients all over the kitchen, empty and full bowls, measuring cups, flour on every surface possible,. In the middle of the whole mess was Luke who was standing there with the biggest smile and flower on his face, his cute little dimple showing. 

Michael couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing babe?" 

The younger boy grinned and wiped his floury hand against his pink apron with, surprisingly, flowers on it.

"WE are going to make homemade pizzas." Luke said excitingly jumping from behind the counter and jumped into his boyfriends hold.

"Lukey you got flower all over me." Michael groaned when he saw his all-black attire was now full of little white specks. 

"Sorry." The blond mumbled before pressing his lips to his boyfriend's plumper ones. 

The gamer sighed into the kiss, quickly forgetting about his dirty clothes and kissed the boy back. When kissing Luke Michael felt content. Content was his favourite word and lately he always connected it to Luke.

Michael tried to break the kiss and actually talk to his princess but the blond boy just whined and pushed his tongue  inside the other's mouth.

Now the older boy was always up for making out session with Luke but him half holding the younger boy in the middle of his kitchen wasn't the most comfortable position. He replaced his hands to the blond's soft ass lifting him up enough so he was able to take a few steps and carry the boy to the counter whee he lightly put him down.

Luke quickly secured his legs around Michael's hips to pull him even closer. It's not like Michael was going anywhere.

The couple was interrupted by a loud ring coming from somewhere in the kitchen. 

"What was that?" The green eyed boy asked removing his lips just enough to ask the question.

Luke who was all red in the face and flustered giggled. "The oven is preheated and we didn't even take the dough out of the fridge."

Michael furrowed his brows. "Isn't dough suppose to rest somewhere warm?"

"Yes but I put to much yeast in it and it actually escaped the bowl."

"Such a cook you are." The older boy teased pecking the other's lips once again before detangling himself from the hold of the blue eyed boy. "Let's make some pizza and we'll continue this later."

This time Luke didn't complain, his child-like excited face returned as he jumped off the counter.

"I got you an apron as well, you'll love it." He rushed to his room and returned a few seconds later with a black cat shaped apron.

"Isn't it adorable?" Luke handed the apron to Michael expecting him to put it on.

"It's not really punk rock."

"Then thank God you're not punk rock otherwise you couldn't wear it." The younger boy winked.

"I think someone want to sleep alone tonight."

Luke pouted."You wouldn't."

"Well see how good this date will be." Michael said with pretended strict voice. "Now tight me up so we can start."

Michael waited for a second as he realized how easily how words could be twisted. But Luke of course wasn't the type to pick up on sexual innuendos.

❁❁

"This is the best date ever." Michael complimented as Luke returned from bringing them glasses to drink the strawberry wine.

"I know. Did you decide what you want to watch?"

"Yes. Yu-Gi-Oh! if you're okay with it."

"I love it." Luke said lifting the blanket to snuggle next to the pale boy. 

"I love you." Michael responded. He knew one day it would sleep out of his mouth. He told that to everyone except the blond boy. 

The younger boy froze on the spot. 

"You do?" When Michael sensed that the voice was hopeful he quickly turned his head to be met with big glossy eyes belonging to the beautiful boy he just confessed his love to.

"Yes. A lot." He whispered.

Luke whimpered from pure happiness and quickly climbed on his boyfriends lap so he could stare right in his beautiful green eyes.

"Love you too Mikey." The blond said with so much happiness and adoration, Michael was sure his heart would combust. It didn't but his eyes teared up.

"C'm here." He mumbled before pulling him down for a kiss.

It was short but sweet. It was passionate but thoughtful. Happy and sad.

"Why are you crying baby?"

Michael smiled tracing all over Luke's face with his thumb. "Because you make me happy. And because you're the first person I know I make happy."

The blue eyes sparkled. "You make my world a better place. You're not my better half, you're another individual who is perfect in my eyes. We are like a two pieces of puzzle that show beautiful images on their own, but together create completely different story. We're perfect."

Luke changed for better.

He changed to a person who was able to stand up for themselves and express their emotion.

Michael learned to accept it.

❁❁ 

It's not that Michael wasn't a morning person.

It's not that Michael was a morning person.

He was the _'I wake up when I'm rested'_ type of person.  

And after spending most of his night eating pizza, watching Yu-Gi-Oh! and kissing his love, he didn't appreciate being woken up at 9 AM on Saturday morning. 

In his half awake state he could hear Luke's ringtone and Luke's voice, but as soon as both noises left the room he drifted back to sleep.

The next time he woke up was due to soft purrs that were coming closer and closer to his ears. But it was not the purrs alone but also the paws than started playing with his messy hair.

"Kitten stop." He said softly before turning around and pulling the pillow on his face so he could enable his pet to disturb him.

Luna didn't get the message so she started meowing loudly making Michael groan. He heard a chuckle that most definitely didn't belong to the small furry creature. The blue haired boy slowly removed the pillow blinking slowly the sleep away.

"Morning." Luke said softly. "I made you breakfast."

The gamer liked sleep but he liked food more so he quickly looked over seeing Luke made actual pancakes that were laid on the lovely tray that normally served as a decor somewhere in Luke's apartment.

The younger boy made his was towards the bad and gently put the tray on Michael's lap. 

What made the green eyed boy even happier was the fact that there were two plates of everything meaning Luke didn't eat yet so he could fed him and do all the lovely couple stuff.

"Thank you. I love you." Michael said with confidence, knowing that this time, the other boy actually felt the same.

Luke grinned and motioned against the stack of pancakes. On top of Michael's were 8 letters and 3 words spelled with little purple flowers that smelled like mint.

Both boys erupted in started giggles and started stuffing their faces with the yummie food.

Luke had only a few rules he let his boyfriend know about. First one was breakfast before brushing teeth and second kisses after brushing teeth.

With mouth full of food Michael remembered his first morning intrusion.

"Who was calling you in the morning?"

The blue eyed boy grinned like he was waiting a decade to tell the story.

"I got the role."

"Really?" The older boy asked after quickly swallowing his last bite.

"Yeah, I got the part I originally signed up for and I'm also the understudy for the leading role."

Michael smiled. "I'm proud of you." 

Then he started leaning in to kiss the actor but was stopped by the palm of his hand.

"Eat your food and brush your teeth then we'll kiss." He pecked Michael's forehead before taking his empty plate and leaving his room.

Michael pouted even though he knew his boyfriend couldn't see him.

He ate quickly, maybe feeding his kitten just a bit of a pancake.

When he entered the kitchen/living room area he noticed a big bouquet of sunflowers on the kitchen table.

"I though sunflowers were you're Monday flower."

"I didn't buy them they were sent it." Luke said not turning his back while he cleaned the dishes.

"By who?"

"Not sure, but they do say congrats on them so maybe it was Ashton."

"You told Ashton about the role before me?" The older boy faked annoyance. 

"Actually no. But Bryana is a dancer in the play so maybe she told him."

Michael nodded to himself.

"But I think you'll prefer my gift."

Luke slowly turned to see he was captured against the sink by his boyfriends tall figure.

"Yeah, what's that."

"A bouquet of kisses."

Luke smiled before stealing the first of many that morning by himself.

❁❁  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this story. (: Thank you for all the reads, comments and kudos.
> 
> Also sorry for being a bit late with the chapter.
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favourite sports team?  
> My whole room is red-white FC Liverpool themed. Fernando Torres was one of my first obsessions.
> 
> If you wanna talk muke or life with me: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings). 
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	20. 20 ❁ hydrangeas

_Song for the chapter: Rise Against - Savior_

_*smut*_

Michael loved his job. He was just playing through another level of a remake of Five Night's At Freddy's and this time he actually got all the little hints by himself. Normally he googled it without shame knowing he was't smart enough.

Of course he didn't figure it out by himself. If Aaron would ask him he would say he was extra inspired by the kisses Luke promised him after finishing his work. But if Calum would ask him he would without a shame admit that it was the blond boy, who had his whole body safely tucked under the gamer's arm the one that pointed out all the obvious and less obvious hints the game was offering.

To Luke everything was too scary to watch for more than a few seconds but he was still able to understand the game better than his boyfriend.

But that was last night at right now the levels got harder and Michael was on his own. The green eyed boy wanted to play through the whole game while he wrote down all the mistakes he saw and all the improvements he knew could be done. 

Luna was currently on vacation at Calum's place because his best friend had so much studying to do Michael offered a little company to him.

The true reason was Calum actually demanding Luna in exchange for the Brown haired boy to keep his mouth shut about the black book he found opened on the table.

Now the older boy would be okay if his best friend would see the book a week before but the most recent additions to it were the most embarrassing.

_great thighs to create hickeys_

_beautiful cumming face_

_bites his lips. a lot_

Calum was more than happy to discover the book and blackmail his oldest friend into letting him 'borrow' his pet.

❁❁  

Luke was confused.

"Are you sure you didn't send the flowers?"

"Positive. I know that I'm not the best with remembering dates but I do know that hydrangeas are the flowers I give you to congratulate you."

Ashton pointed to the beautiful flowers lying on the counter.

"Maybe it was send from directors or something?"

The blond boy sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe one of my co-workers send them because I'm pretty sure they are the ones from out store."

"It's too confusing for me Lukey. But I really am happy that you got the role you will be absolutely amazing."

Luke beamed at the compliment. Acting was his passion and every role he got to play, every lesson he learned he took as am amazing opportunity.

"Will you come with me to the first practice?"

"I always do." Ashton smiled.

"Should I come tomorrow as well?"

"No, my one year contract runs out next week and there shouldn't be any complications. I mean what do they expect, for me to work as a sex receptionist for the rest of the days?"

The hazel eyed boy chuckled. "Is that's a fancy expression for it?"

"No, Mikey said that if anyone asks I should say I'm receptionist."

"You really scored with Michael."

"I know, I've never been happier and next week he'll met my brothers and parents."

Luke felt like he held the world when he realized Michael was his.

❁❁  

It was the same routine every Friday for Luke. He loved to pamper himself.

Soaking his  pale body in a warm water, that smelled like roses and had a beautiful pink tint to it. Exfoliating his body with a rough sugar scrub that left his body felling soft and smooth so the razor that touched his skin next moved easily on his long legs, around his round globes and pink dick.

His ritual made Luke feel like a princess and he started to enjoy it even more when a certain blue haired prince finally showed him he was perfect the way he is. 

He started to appreciate his body more, Luke loved how his skin was soft on certain places, how light pink stretch marks adored his hips looking like a tiger print. The blue eyed boy let his hands travel down his legs, loving the contrast between the hickeys Michael left the day before and his skin that was in need of vitamin D.

As his thoughts wandered away he realized he was in need of Michael and not the Sun. 

The gamer always took care of him, still taking things slow but made sure he was satisfied. Ever since Luke got a taste of what Michael has to offer emotionally and physically he couldn't get enough of it.

Last night they were cuddling and talking about everything and nothing but somehow the blue eyed boy ended, on accident, touching his crotch. Luke will never forget the moan that left Michael's plump lips, and how his eyes fluttered shut. 

The younger boy is just a human so he did the only thing he knew will make him repeat the act.

He did it again.

Luke pressed his palm against the front of his boyfriend's sweats making him groan and curse under his breath.

The memory was too much for for Luke. It's the effect Michael had on Luke.

He couldn't help but to reach between his legs and taking a light hold on his flushed cock. The blue eyed boy was never happier for the space his bath had to offer so he was able to relax his body as much as possible before moving his dominant hand up and down his dick making sure to barely touch the head of it, teasing himself like Michael would.

His other hand lightly caressed his skin trying to replicate all the touches and movements his boyfriend made, Luke couldn't help but to whimper as he squeezed his nipple making it red and hard. 

The blond boy's mind screamed _Michael_ , his body screamed for _Michael_  and he wanted _Michael_.

Warm water made Luke's moves smoother and his freshly shaved body made Luke even more turned on. He felt hot and sexy and he was trying hard to move his body closer to his release.

His hand was nothing compared to Michael's warm and wet tongue on his slit.

Luke had vivid memories of when his boyfriend moved his fingers to his entranced, not entering just teasing. It made his body shake and his voice scream for Michael.

Michael was his savior and his body needed to be saved. 

The blue haired boy decided to be braver and actually try to push a finger in, his relaxed body let it to enter his body.

His excited body welcomed the feeling and Luke growled at how good it felt. He didn't go further than that as the feeling was enough and his hand moved quicker making his body to shiver.

The whimpers leaving his mouth got louder and the shivered turned to shaking and there is only something a body can take.

Luke came loudly screaming Michael's name, releasing in the pink water.

His body was tired but his mind was satisfied. He didn't feel dirty at all.

As his breathing calmed down he took a look at the mess he made. He couldn't see his cum in the water but some of it was sticking to his chest and nipples. 

Luke smiled to himself as he reached to the counter, careful not to spill any more of the white substance to the water. He grabbed his phone, flipping his camera app on.

He took a picture of his chest, making sure his now soft dick was visible. 

The blond boy smiled at the picture.

 **From: boyfriend** ❤♚  
 _*picture attached*_

 **From: boyfriend** ❤♚  
 _wish you were here_

❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing smut but translating it in my head and turning it to english never turns out the way I want it to. 
> 
> Anyway I'm on vacation so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next weekend at all. I'll try my best. :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: App you couldn't live without?  
> For me kik. I can reached wattpad on the internet. Love my kik friends. (lucijanared - add me)
> 
> If you wanna talk muke or life with me: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings). 
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	21. 21 ❁ cactus

_Song for the chapter: The 1975 - Sex_

_* smut_

"What is this?"

"What is what babe?"

Michael looked up from the bright purple laptop seeing his boyfriend in his My Chemical Romance shirt using it as pyjama. The blond boy was holding two bags in his hands.

One was the one holding stuff he bought a while ago. It was a late night internet purchase and the older boy was sure he hid it well. But Luke who was playing hide and seek with Luna and was a 'little' nosy by nature had no trouble finding things that were meant to stay hidden. Especially from him.

The other bag Michael got at the pharmacy, when a week ago he had a sore throat. The reason behind the illness was Luke and the reason behind the purchase was the gorgeous blond as well.

"Mikey.."

The blue haired boy blushed furiously his look trying to escape the blue eyes he adored.

Luke walked to the older boy and straddled his lap, after removing the laptop from it. The blue eyed boy placed both plastic bags on the sofa, using his now free hands to gently hold the warm, red tinted face into his hands making Michael look up.

"Is that for me?" The younger boy was nervous as well because he wasn't used to his boyfriend  hiding things from him. Michael was always opened about everything, his history, his past relationships and experiences, he was gentle and opened about his intentions with his boyfriend.

The older boy looked down again, Luke quickly missing the beautiful light green orbs.

The decision to wait for a few seconds turned out to be a good one as Michael let his lip from the hold of his teeth leaning his head against one of Luke's hands closing his eyes.

"I had the biggest crush on you, you know?" The voice was soft and quiet, the tone of it making the moment intimate and special. 

In that moment the blue eyed boy knew he had nothing to worry about so he smiled softly leaning down to press their foreheads together. This caused Michael to look at his lover again and gently press their lips together. The kiss was short but enough to make both of them ready for the talk they were about to have.

"It was hard not to. Luke you're just so beautiful and your presence became the source of my happiness and sometimes I would time myself just so I would go to pick up my mail just as you would take out the trash. It was embarrassing really, how I found an excuse to talk about you all the time. Calum said he'll claw my eyes out if I mention your name whenever we saw a flower or a pretty piece of clothing I wanted to buy for you."

Luke felt tears already collecting in the corner of his eyes. Never in his life did he have the luck to meet someone like Michael. The gamer pressed another kiss just to remember both of them this moment is real and to ground them from their bubble of love and adoration.

"I've hated myself for being so weak because I swear, I only wanted to be your friend, I've never expected for you to like me back. But you're just so amazing and kind and hot."

To give his words a deeper meaning Michael peppered soft kisses all over his boyfriend's face and moved his hands to Luke's ass, resting them there, his thumb rubbing against his own shirt on his boyfriend's skin.

Only then the younger boy remembered where this was going and the butterflies in his stomach erupted into flames of excitement.  

"And your moans..." Luke whimpered as the older boy moaned at the memory of the sounds Luke is capable of making and squeezed his ass lightly. "I'm so weak and I'm not even ashamed. I have no idea how I ended up on that website but seeing all that dark lace and soft nude thongs all I saw was you in them, pressing against your perfect soft ass. How would it create a pattern after being worn for a while."

Michael's hands traveled up and down on Luke's sides while their noses were rubbing together. The blond boy almost bit his lip off feeling Michael _everywhere_ having Michael to completely enchant his thoughts. 

"And the other bag?" Luke finally asked.

His voice was quiet, his breathing heavy, tickling against Michael's cheek.

"I know our love was a quick fire but I wanted to wait. It's kind of hard when you're teasing me all the time but I know you're not the only one to blame, sometimes I just couldn't help myself. But I love you and you love me and I knew you were ready so I've bought it just in case. I decided that next time I wouldn't stop things from happening, God knows I want everything with you. So I wanted to be ready."

The blue haired boy got nervous when his boyfriend whined but didn't say anything after. He relocated his hands higher to Luke's neck leaning in to kiss him. Just to calm himself.

What he didn't expect was for Luke to duck away from him.

Before the older boy could do or say anything the blond quickly jumped from his lap, standing in front of him. Luke grabbed the bigger bag and pressed a kiss to his lover's plump, wet lips.

"Wait here." He said softly, looking into the green orbs.

The boy nodded licking his lips just like he would know that the blue eyed boy couldn't resist kissing him again before leaving.

Michael was stressed and confused. He wasn't sure how to read Luke's behaviour and he knew all he could do is wait, being patient wasn't his best trait. Especially not when he was turned on.

❁❁

Luke knew he had his flaws but Michael was right.

He was happy that he shaved the day before and that the gamer had a full size mirror in his bathroom. That way he could see it all.

The dark black lace fitted his bum perfectly and the contrast between the underwear and Luke's skin made the boy even happier about how he looked. It wouldn't be the first time for Michael to see him naked but knowing his boyfriend had some expectations and fantasizes when buying him the underwear made him just a bit nervous.

When the blond was about to leave the bathroom to go back to his boyfriend he realized how happy he was about doing this with Michael. Excited because everything he and the blue haired boy did sexual wise made Luke see stars and scream louder then he knew he could. And happy because it was another step in their relationship they would take together. 

Luke might thought he looked good in the underwear but noticing his cock hardening under the lace made him know he looked good.

❁❁

"Do I look like anything you've imagined?"

Michael quickly looked up from his lap where his hands were lying shaking a bit from the fear of not knowing what will happen. He didn't know what to expect.

There he was standing at the door. 

_Luke._

His Luke. Dressed in the black lace panties.

The older boy gulped, holding back a groan feeling his erection growing.

"M'not sure." His voice was quiet and unsure so he coughed repeating himself, louder this time. "I'm not sure. You'll have to turn around for me. Just so I can compare."

The younger boy bit his lip but nodded, purposely swaying his hips as he slowly showed his back to his boyfriend.

The gamer was in heaven. The back he was looking at was pale and covered with small dots, which he presumed were freckles. He made a promise to himself to kiss each and every one of them.

His eyes traveled lower. The black lace was thick enough that it wasn't showing through and strong enough to hold Luke's big and perky ass in place.

The groan was inevitable this time. His skin was begging for the warmth of the blond ones.

Luke looked over his shoulder.

"What about know now?"

"Maybe if you would come closer babe."

"Then what?"

"Then I would show you what I did to you in my fantasy."

Luke's body trembled as he quickly turned around making the way to his boyfriend. He crossed the room sitting on Michael's lap not even waiting a second before pressing his lips against the fuller ones.

The blue haired boy moaned, kissing back instantly. The moment he touched the fabric he wanted to remove it. The older of the two didn't want to but he had to think rationally. He stopped the kiss earning a groan from the turned on boy.

"Just wait for a bit baby. I'll take care of you. Just hold this for me."

Luke whined because the feeling of Michael's hard dick pressed against his and the fabric of his panties felt amazing and he had no intentions of stopping. He ignored Michael's voice and grinding down making Michael groan and himself trembling because of the pleasure.

The older boy's strong hands stopped his movements by holding his hips in place.

"I said I'll take care of you. Just wait a second you impatient beautiful princess."

And Luke would argue but he wouldn't dare now when Michael is grabbing him firmly lifting him. He handed him the smaller bag that contained lube and lots of condoms and Luke did peak in the bag to see what was in. The size of the condoms made Luke's mouth water.

The green eyed boy without a trouble carried him towards his bedroom while peppering wet kisses all over Luke's neck that still had faded marks of days old hickeys. Michael knew neck kisses were Luke's soft spot which he often used to make the blue eyed boy whine and this time was no different. Even though he was being carried he was too horny to care and decided to move his crotch against his boyfriend's. Michael was taken by surprise and had to lean Luke against the wall so they didn't fall.

"Luke, we can stop right here if you won't behave."

The younger boy pouted and batted his eyelashes giving Michael an _'i'm sorry'_ look. 

Michael quickly made the last few steps to his bedroom, closing the door just in case. There were too many people who had keys to his apartment. 

Luke was in heaven because Michael always smelled really good but his bedding and sheets smelled ten times Michael and when his boyfriend laid him down on the bed and position himself on top of him the blond was sure he'll explode.

Luke's hands quickly located the hem of the shirt his lover was wearing and pulled it up wanting it gone long time ago. Michael helped, knowing how much Luke liked touching his skin and there's not many things the older boy  would deny his princess. 

The green eyed boy relocated himself on top of Luke supporting himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush the slimmer boy.

Even though both of their cocks were leaking they still took time to observe each other's faces their eyes showing the love they have for each other.

It was Michael who first broke the silence with a moan when Luke sneakily grinded up. 

The grinding didn't stop then and Luke started to move his hips as quickly as possible while the older boy just pressed his crotch down.

"We need to stop. Otherwise I won't fuck you."

The words worked like magic. Luke whined but stopped his movements anyway, just the thought of not having his boyfriend inside of him in the next few minutes sounded horrible. 

"Then put your fucking pants down already." Luke said, a taste of anger present in his voice. He didn't mind sounding desperate if this is what it took for Michael to actually do something.

The gamer chuckled. "Anything for my princess."

He raised himself to his knees slowly starting to open the button and zipper on his jeans seeing how Luke hungrily observed his crotch. 

"Like what you see?" Michael asked with a smirk as he actually stood up to remove the jeans of his legs completely. It wasn't the easiest task when his hands were shaking slightly because of the excitement and because his dick was hard, very hard. 

"Shut up and remove your boxers, I love you but you're wasting time." Luke said not really being able to wait much longer.

Michael did as he demanded revealing his thick cock that was shining from the pre-come. 

The younger boy's mouth watered at the sight. His boyfriend was a one sexy motherfucker. Or better, he was a lukefucker.

The blue haired boy quickly returned to the bed starting to press kisses all over Luke's milky tights,  biting softly so he could hear the younger boy's begging.

"Mik-k-ey! Please."

The older boy wanted it just as much as Luke did so he skipped some parts of his skin to kiss his lips next.

Luke was a great kisser and Michael had no problem with leaving him take the control of it. With that mouth and tongue skill he couldn't wait till the blond boy was ready to give him a blowjob. If that moment would never come Michael was okay with kissing Luke till the rest of his days. 

"How do you want this?" The blue haired boy whispered.

"How did you imagine it?" The younger boy provoked.

Michael groaned because Luke literally wanted to make his fantasy come true.

"On your tummy." He kissed his neck between his sentences. "With your panties around your ankles  and your ass up in the air." Luke tilted his head while whimpering so Michael would torture more of his skin with his lips.

"I'm gonna slowly prep you and tease your hole with my dick until you'll be crying and begging for me to do something. Then I'll make love to you slowly and deeply so you'll be able to feel me everywhere." Between the words the fantasy turned into a promise Michael had all intention of keeping.

"Please Mikey." Luke whined almost coming just by the way his boyfriend talked to him. 

The blue haired boy kissed the pale neck on last time before whispering.

"Turn around for me princess."

He gave the blue eyed boy just enough space so the boy quickly turned onto his tummy. Instead of obeying his boyfriends words Luke pressed his hips down instead of up so he could get at least some sort of pressure on his hard crotch.

Michael quickly grabbed a pillow before manhandling the boy so he could place it under his body. Luke's ass was now on full display and tattooed hands quickly find their way on the round booty massaging it softly.

The older boy positioned himself behind his princess. "I'll make you a deal?"

"What deal?" Luke whimpered. "You need to talk less and do more." 

The gamer squeezed the flesh between his fingers a bit harder, enough to make the younger boy hiss in pain. 

"I'll ruin this panties and then buy you 10 pairs of new ones."

Luke supported his body weight on his elbows so he was able to look back into the beautiful green eyes.

"I won't wear underwear for a week if you ruin them."

Michael grinned widely before leaning down to kiss his lover, purposely rubbing his naked, hard dick between Luke's lace-dressed butt cheeks making him grind up. In that position Michael was able to reach for the lube and condoms, himself getting impatient as well. 

"You sure you want to do it that way?" He asked the boy underneath him who's pale skin was coloured pink by the sexual arousal Michael's touch offered.

"Open me up Mikey. Please." The boy took the needy begging voice as a command and opened up the bottle quickly.

"You ever had anything up your ass princess?"

Luke's skin turned another shade of pink darker as he nodded slowly.

Michael found all this amusing. "Oh really baby, what did you do?"

"Last week. You looked so hot when I came to the gym." As he walked Michael rubbed his dick slowly against blond boy's ass making him stutter. "Fin-g-g-ered myself in the bath later."

There was a warm feeling of proudness in the blue haired boy's chest. "We'll definitely recreate that sometimes but now if you would let me I would be the one to open you."

"Please, please." Luke whined, burying his face into the sheets inhaling Michael's scent. 

All the clothes were long gone on the floor except for the black lace that was only pushed aside revealing Luke's hole. Michael grabbed the hem tugging them back, harsh enough so the lace starting to tear. 

The pressure on the younger boy's dick was almost unbearable so he screamed from the unexpected feeling. With the power of both of his hands he destroyed the lace completely until it was just a piece of fabric and threw it on the floor.

"Can't wait to have you walking around in nothing but my shirt." 

Luke's ass was pale and definitely the loveliest one that Michael has seen. He spread the butt cheeks revealing puckered pink muscles, he run his thumb against the hole making the younger boys knees give in. The older boy lubed his short tattooed fingers.

He lowered himself and kissed the biggest freckle in the bottom of his spine before  caressed the pink skin before lubing up his short fingers. The first one was pressed in slowly Michael not wanting to cause his sun any pain.

While inserting the first one Michael could feel Luke wasn't completely relaxed so he started whispering words of encouragement.

"I'll stop if you will say so, but if you relax I swear it will start to feel good soon."

Luke let out a whimper, Michael's presence in him was somehow painful but the movement was tickling him. His boyfriend's voice definitely helped and his still hard dick offered enough distraction for him to stop squeezing the muscles around Michael's finger.

"Hold my hand." The younger boy asked offering his less dominant hand back, wanting or more needing to feel more grounded to the moment.

Minutes passed and Michael had Luke exactly how he wanted him, well stretched with three fingers prodding in and out of the boy. The blond was a moaning mess, his fingers didn't feel half as good inside of him. The fact he was exhibited like a piece of art in front of his lover and completely left to his mercy made the whole thing ten times more exciting. 

"Mike-ey, I-I'm ready-y." Luke whimpered pushing his hips back to fuck himself on Michael's fingers.

"You sure?" That boy asked quietly, not trusting his voice to be any stronger. He could swear he was never this turned on in his entire life and he could't wait for the moment he will bury his dick inside Luke.

"Ye-ea-h I need you."

The older boy smiled to himself, he couldn't help but to feel proud to make his princess so far gone.

He removed his fingers from the stretched hole, grabbing the slim waist of the boy in front of him wanting to turn him around.

"No-o." 

Michael stopped with a concerned expression on his face, Luke turned around looking at the blue haired beauty with wide eyes.

"Want to be on my tummy. Like you imagined."

The second he finished the sentence his boyfriend leaned down to capture his lips in a quick kiss.

"I love you." Michael reminded him their lips still touching.

"You too." The younger boy smiled. "Now rock my world."

And Michael did.

He grabbed one condom from the box which then fell on the floor. His dick was an angry red colour from being ignored for so long but the older boy loved torturing himself. Sometimes he would watch so much porn to be aroused for hours before he would take care of himself, those orgasms were the strongest and that was what he was aiming for this time. 

Green eyed boy put the condom on under Luke's stare, the boy was biting his lip seeing what was waiting for him. He impatiently ground back.

"Just a second princess." Michael opened the lube bottle one more time, lubing his cock before repositioning himself behind the blond.

The older boy pressed his torso against Luke's back kissing his cheek before starting to slowly press in.

Luke cried out while Michael buried himself inside of him. It was all too much, it still hurt but the feeling of being full made him see stars. He relaxed his muscles as much as possible but squeezing them around the older boy's cock as soon as he bottomed out. 

This time Michael moaned. The loud half moan, half groan was caused by Luke being so fucking tight. 

He bit down on pale neck before leaning forward enough to tangle his hands together with Luke's.

"You're perfect." Michael promised to the younger boy who was trying to regulate his breathing. 

"You feel so good, m'not sure why I never did this before."

The thought of Luke having sex with anyone else made the gamer grit his teeth.

Unwillingly he buckeled forward from anger.

"Mik-key. Oh God." Luke whimpered not expecting the extra pressure against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Can I?" Michael asked, needing approval before he would show Luke how this was worth waiting for.

The blond turned his head so he was able to look at the enchanting green orbs before nodding.

"Please."

Patiently Michael picked himself up on his knees, placing his hands on Luke's hips before slowly pulling. Luke whined and started clenching his hole around nothing but air.

The older boy waited for a second caressing the blue eyed boys stretch marks lightly before slamming himself back into the warm flesh.

Luke threw his head back in pleasure totally loosing his grip falling with his head down into mattress.

Michael saw this as an opportunity to start slowly fucking Luke into the mattress. 

The profanities leaving Luke's mouth matched the blessed expression on his face. The blue haired boy was in nirvana because this was probably the most intimate and sexual experience of his life.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey!" The blue eyed boy whimpered.

"Yeah?" Michael huffed. 

"Can-n I turn around?"

"Yea-a-h." 

The older boy slowly pulled out before helping Luke to turn around.

The younger boy looked like a Greek God.

His skin still slightly pink with messy hair and opened mouth. Michael smiled at the sight and pressed a peck top of bitten lips. 

"Are you close?" 

"Very."

Michael went back in and with steady slow pace started to bring them both to their long waited orgasms. 

"Can-n you touch me?" Luke begged with a high pitched voice.

In that moment the green eyed boy got the best idea ever, he remembered what he read on a website. Instead of touching the pink cock that was leaking with precome he quickened his hip movement and pressed his thumb on the spot between Luke's whole and penis.

"Mi-mi-micha-el. Oh-oh my-God!"

Luke whined loudly and because of the shocking pleasure his whole body started trembling. The warm feeling in his tummy erupted into orgasm and he loudly came untouched all over his and Michael's body.

The clenching of the muscled made Michael fall forward and fill the condom with a moan of Luke's name that sounded like a worship. 

There was silence of words for the nest few minutes in the room only the sound of their heavy breathing and pounding hearts hearable.

"I lied." Luke finally said kissing Michael's neck.

 "About what?" The older boy raised his head enough to see the light blue orbs starring at him.

"I'm glad I've never done this before."

Michael never grinned this much in his life..

❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gives you all 4k worth of smut as a peace offering for not updating last week and crawls under a blanket. 
> 
> I was at vacation fangirling over my favourite ski jumpers. Good times. :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favourite word?  
> In English content and in Slovenian probably moj/moja/moje which means mine. :)
> 
> Also. I have a lot of new story ideas and if anyone wants to help me choose what to write next message me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik(lucijanared). (Please do bc I'm horrible at making decision!)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	22. 22 ❁ heather

_Song for the chapter: Halsey - Colors_

Luke was woken up by a wet tingly sensation all over his face and neck. There were wet drops falling down on his soft, sleepy skin and the oh-so familiar smell of his favorite person filling his nostrils.

"Morning princess." Michael whispered into the crook of his neck placing another ten soft kisses on the younger boy's neck and face trying to wake him up.

The blond couldn't help but smile as he stretched his arms blindly around his boyfriend pulling him close with his eyes still closed.

"Morning boyfriend." He whispered, humming at the sensation of the plump lips on him leaving small declarations of love.

The blue haired boy chuckled sending vibrations to Luke's body, waking him up a bit more.

"Why did you shower without me?" The younger boy asked in a soft voice that beamed of stubbornness as he sensed the wet hair and the lack of clothes on his boyfriend was due to the fact he showered.

"I'll make it up to you with cuddles and kisses." The green eyed boy promised with an eskimo kiss, loving the way their skin felt together.

"I think I deserve blow jobs."

Michael gasped and removed himself from the firm grip making the younger boy open his eyes from the shock of the sudden movement.

"Don't say I am to one who have corrupted you. When Ashton finds out he'll ruin my next tattoo."

The younger boy giggled and to Michael it was like sending ray of sunshine through his veins.

"No, but really." Luke asked tracing his fingers over Michael's pale, relaxed face. "Why didn't you woke me up, I would have loved to join you."

"I wanted you to sleep in since you have to work the late shift. I have to go to work to pick up this weeks assignments and to the shop to pick us some breakfast. I won't be more than an hour I promise."

Michael lowered himself to press a kiss to the forehead of the boy who changed his world.

"Then blowjobs." Luke grinned.

"I would love to make you scream my name like you did yesterday." The gamer teased biting on the skin beneath his boyfriend's jaw making him shiver. " But Ashton called earlier announcing he's kidnapping you for the day, something about you two need to do something and having lunch with his family."

"Ashy's coming?" The young boys face lit up, his best friend was on some tattoo convention with Calum for the last week and if it wasn't for Michael and Luna, Luke would go crazy from missing him.

"Yes princess. He's coming around in a few, we will have breakfast together then I'm going to work and you two will have your own adventure."

It was like Christmas morning for Luke, amazing morning after an amazing evening. 

"Now sleep some more so you won't have to overdose yourself with caffeine when you'll have to work."

With a kiss on the lips and exchange of 'i love you's' Michael made his way towards the door.

"Hey Mikey?" The blond boy said with soft sleepy voice.

"Yeah babe?"

"Last night was the best night of my life." 

They both smiled like crazy at each other after the simple statement.

"Mine too. Now sleep."

With that Michael left leaving Luke to a few more minutes of sleep.

❁❁

One thing Ashton loved were tight hugs and Luke knew how to deliver.

"Missed you." The younger boy huffed into the brown curls that were peaking out from another hat Ashton seem to buy for himself.

"Missed you to, kiddo." They've untied themselves from one another just to sink in any changes that happened in the last week.

"I got you some sort of flower while we were there. I have zero idea what it is but it looked pretty."

Luke smiled. "It's heather. I'll place in to Michael's room because it will look really nice there."

"Oh yeah, Michael told me you were still at his place and that he'll probably take a few minutes longer so I suggest we go to your place so you can take a shower and then we'll see if this boyfriend of yours is any good at cooking."

Luke frowned pulling a pair of sweats  on his long lanky legs. "I don't smell why would I need a shower?"

"Dude you basically reek of cum, I don't know if you ever needed to shower more than you do right now."

The blue eyed boy blushed and muttered a barely hearable _'shut up'_ as he left through the front door towards his apartment in nothing but socks on his feet.

Ashton giggled to himself, finding his joke amazing and he basically couldn't wait to tell Calum about it.

He followed after his best friend closing Michael's door after himself.

"Ashy!" 

The older boy froze for a moment standing in between Luke's front door as he heard the urgent voice.

"Luke? Where are you what's wrong?" Ashton was quickly inside of the apartment trying to locate where his best friend was.

"My bed-d-room." 

It took less than two seconds for the tattoo artist to see his best friend standing in the hallway  his blue eyes staring into his room. He took another three steps to see what Luke was looking at.

There was glass everywhere, little and pieces of what once was the bedroom window on the floor. The room was cold due to the big hole in the window that let in fresh, chilly air. In the middle of the mess was a light pink flower pot that contain a damaged plant that to Ashton looked like a cactus.

Since Luke's only protection against the sharp pieces on the floor were his socks, the hazel eyed boy was quick to lift him off the floor and carry him to the living room.

The younger boy was in shock, his eyes wide and mouth open.

As he was seated onto the sofa, Ashton took his face into his hands.

"Do you know who did this?" He asked softly not wanting to upset his best friend.

Luke shook his head, tears pilling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Is the cactus yours?" The older boy asked again.

"No-o." The blond boy said, wiping his wet eyes. "I've never seen it before."

Ashton took a deep breath trying to remember if it's anything else he needed to know.

"I'll call the police okay? It'll be a minute and Mikey should be here any minute okay?"

Luke remained quiet bot nodded, counting down the seconds till his boyfriend will return.

❁❁

"And you're sure nothing is missing?" The older police man asked as he looked at the blond boy who was pressed against blue haired boy's chest.

"My computer, phone and TV are still here but I didn't really looked yet." Luke whispered as Michael was pressing a kiss to his temple.

"We'll have someone go through your stuff with you after we'll take all the pictures and get all the finger prints, but it looks like no one entered your apartment. Do you have any idea who could have done this, any ex boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends?"

"No." The blue eyed boy whispered.

"Are you sure that whoever did this, did it to hurt Luke or was it just a failed attempt of robbery or maybe an accident?" Michael asked trying to make some sense out of the situation knowing his boyfriend was still in shock.

"We don't know anything for sure. For now we're just trying to get as many facts and information so we'll be able to start with the investigation. First I would like to ask you two and your friend to let us take your fingerprints so we'll be able to eliminate them for any others we find."

"Sure." Michael agreed quickly. "We'll do anything to find out who and why they did it."

"Just one more question for now, is there anything, maybe a sudden life event that had occurred to you in the past month or months. Anything that could have cause someone to hate you?"

Luke took a minute to think.

"I've got a job in a play about a week ago. I know a lot of the actors are quite competitive but I'm sure none of them did this."

"We'll ask you to give us the name of the theatre and the play any way, just to make sure."

The blue eyed boy nodded.

"He left his job"

"Excuse me?" The officer asked not really understanding what the, from what he was able to see, protective boyfriend had to say.

"When he got this new job he resigned in his previous one. His contract run out so there was nothing really they could do to keep him there but he was quite successful at it and they weren't really thrilled when he left."

Luke nodded when the police man looked at him for confirmation of Michael's statement. 

"I'm sure none of them would of them would do anything like that." Luke commented.

"It's better to be sure than sorry." The officer smiled. "How's the company called?"

"Dirty hotline." 

The officer didn't show any special face expression when he wrote the information down next to all the others he collected over the past hour.

"Now do you have anywhere you can stay so you won't be alone here?"

"I'll stay with Mikey."

"Great, now we'll be here for a while and your friend already gave us the keys. We'll return them as soon as we finish and then we'll send someone in to clean and repair the damage. The mister with the hat already gave us all your insurance papers so there is nothing you need to worry about for now."

Luke whispered a quiet thank you.

"Can we go now?" The blue haired boy asked, wanting to get his boyfriend safely tucked under his arm while he had to work.

"You can, we'll contact you as soon as we find out anything."

Luke grabbed his boyfriends hand ready to leave the place but the other boy just stood there.

"Mikey, is anything wrong?" 

"No babe, just find Ashton and go to my apartment, I'll just pick up your pyjama and some underwear for you to wear." The older boy pressed a light kiss on the knuckles of the hand he was holding before lightly pushing his boyfriend towards their friend.

When he saw both boys disappear through the doors he turned back and made his way towards the policeman they were talking a minute back.

"Excuse me sir." When he saw he got his attention he continued. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Luke, but he did got some flowers last week after and he swore to me he didn't knew where were they from. He asked but no one he could have thought of from his friends or family seemed to send it."

The officer nodded. "Does Mr. Hemmings still posses the gift or was it already thrown out?"

"They are in the kitchen still, they are sunflowers so they survive a bit longer. There is also a card on it but it didn't say who it was from. Just might thought you wanted to know that."

"Thank you Michael for the information. You're a great boyfriend. But I will ask you to take some time for Luke and not to think about this. You two already have my number so if there will be anything new you'll remember please let us know, but for now I'll ask you to focus on Mt. Hemmings. He seemed quite shocked over the idea someone did this from hate."

"I will. Thank you."

Michael left the _'crime scene'_ after that, not wanting to be around for much longer the only thing on his mind to make Luke happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some comments with feedback because I'm an attention whore and they keep me motivated. :))
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite song from SGFG? :)  
> ATM Outer space and JBH. :)
> 
> I love muke and I love all the people who talk about muke with me. If you wanna talk muke with me: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings).
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	23. 23 ❁ thlaspi

_Song for the chapter: Nick Jonas - Close ft. Tove Lo  
_

It became a problem for Luke to sleep next to Michael.

Michael was just so utterly beautiful the blond couldn't help but to stare at him most of the time. Either if it was night time when the moonlight would light his face making him look like an angel or during their day naps the dark clouds would bring out the olive undertone in the blue haired boy's skin. 

The problem was that with rehearsals and school and his work at the flower shop Luke really couldn't afford to walk around grumpy from being restless and with deep blue coloured dark circles under his eyes.

All he wanted was to be able to stare at his boyfriend without anyone judging him.

It was way past 2 AM and in Luke's head if he would soon fall asleep he would still be able to get at least 6 hours of sleep.

Most of the time he was just observing Michael's face, tracing his every facial feature with his pointing finger, occasionally kissing spots he thought he should pay more attention to. After a while, when he knew every millimeter of the older boy's face by heart he diverted his attention to the boy's upper arm.

The colours popped up from the pale skin enough so Luke was able to see them with the help of small amount off light the curtains were letting through. Different shades of purples and blues with occasional white highlight were surrounding Michael's years old tattoo. 

When the gamer went through numerous amounts of Ashton's portfolios he realized the hazel eyed boy was amazing with colours and decided it was time for his _'To The Moon'_ tattoo to get some addition. 

Sticking with the theme, the tattoo was now surrounded with little stars and planets and purplish-blue background that looked like outer space.

Luke non biased opinion was that the tattoo looked amazing. The colour really showed nicely against Michael's pale skin and the way the tattoo was done kinda made the blond wanting a new one himself.

His only other tattoo had some colour in it but Luke wanted something brighter. Maybe a small white and yellow daisy.

"Babe, what are you doing next to my armpit?" A sleepy voice asked quietly making the blond jump.

There was a hand in his hair in a matter of seconds, there to calm him down. A blush crept to his checks after being caught starring once again.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you princess." Said the older boy, pressing kisses to Luke's blond messy hair. "Why are you up.." He glanced at his phone. "..At three am?"

"I wasn't." Luke mumbled into Michael's T-shirt.

There were only two reasons that came to the gamer's mind that would cause is boyfriend to be that embarrassed. And by the way their bodies were pressed so close together he knew it couldn't be his first guess.

"Lukey.. I told you a million times I don't mind you looking at me." Michael chuckled. "I would just much prefer it if you would do it in the hours you're awake and not when you should be sleeping."

The younger boy whined and threw a blanket over his head not wanting to talk about it.

After spending a few second in a total dark and away from his boyfriend's pretty features Luke realized how sleepy he really was. He could feel Michael's light touches over the thin blanket making him closer and closer to sleep.

"I'll make you a deal. You give me a 3 AM goodnight kiss and we'll have a starring competition tomorrow and I'll even let you win."

The blue eyed boy giggled making the gamer's heart swell, seconds later his blond head peaked out of the blanket.

"What does the winner get?" For a second he wanted to ask what does he get because he was the obvious winner already. 

"Hm.." Michael pretended to think hard. "The winner gets the amazing opportunity to suck my dick."

A shocked high pitched sound left the younger boy's mouth, him not expecting for Michael to be this dirty minded.

Luke never did anything to Michael, is not that he didn't want to but his boyfriend never gave him a chance always him being the one to care 'of the situation".

"Agreed." The actor whispered before pressing his lips to the older boy's.

After a few seconds he just moved his face a few centimeters away onto the pillow. Their faces were still pressed together, cheek against cheek, Luke on top of Michael. And that's how they fell asleep.

❁❁

It was a warm evening and despite the fact that in Michael's opinion he got all the exercise he needed for the rest of the month he and Luke went on a walk.

Ever since they said 'i love you' the blond was particularly clingy and after what happened in his apartment Michael had no intentions of denying his boyfriend any attention.

Luke would take cute pictures of Michael and post it on his Instagram with various quotes that made the blue haired boys heart melt. He didn't like most of the pictures but Luke claimed his boyfriend was his aesthetic and kept taking pictures of the boy alone or of them together. 

So walk it was.

Their hips were attached, clinging onto each other like it was freezing. Michael kept his hand dangerously low on Luke's hip, claiming he was just protecting what was his after one jogger decided to wink at HIS boyfriend.

"You remember my co-worker Aaron right?" The older boy asked as he was standing on the path watching his boyfriend picking up small white flowers from the ground. He did point out that they were probably all watered with dog pee but Luke didn't even budge.

"The one who is actually smart enough to make games?" 

The blond laughed at his own joke looking back to see his boyfriend starring at him.

"You're such a smart ass sometimes. If you keep with this bad behavior you'll have to sleep alone."

Luke's face went to happy to genuinely worried in the matter of seconds. He didn't spend more than five minutes in the apartment since the accident happened. And those five minutes were only to get clothes with Ashton and Michael in the room.

Michael quickly noticed the feelings he caused and close the distance between them pulling Luke up with his arm.

"You know that I would never make you sleep alone?" He asked, holding Luke's utterly beautiful face with his hands kissing his nose.

The blond was always over emotional and this was no difference. "But you did make me once." 

"Babe that was because you were drunk and we weren't together at the time so I didn't want to do anything. You know how hard it is for me to keep my hand off of you."

"So you'll sleep. With me I mean." The blond asked leaning toward's Michael's face hiding in the crock of his neck.

"With you, next to you, in you, whatever you want."

Luke distanced himself so he could look at the green orbs with his eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

"How could you sleep inside me?"

Michael smirked loving how innocent his boyfriend was even if he worked on a hotline.

"Oh." The blue eyed chocked out when he realized what he meant. "Like that.."

The older boy chuckled.

"Just like that."

"You're such a tease. I won't post any pictures of you today on my Instagram."

"Well since that's my wish everyday maybe I'll start to tease you even more." Michael commented before letting his hands creep under the hem of the short Luke was wearing.

"Not happening." The blond boy said quickly before pulling his lover forwards down the road, holding the few thlaspi flowers he picked up in his other hand.

"Well can I tell you know about Aaron?"

"Yes Mikey, you can." Luke giggled. "After we get ice cream."

Michael sighed. "I'll tell you on the way there."

"So.."

"So the company is doing a new game, and Aaron said they need a lot of original characters and somehow one of them ended up looking like me."

"That's so cool Mikey." Luke grinned.

"Yes it is. But what the crew didn't yet design is a main character. Aaron said that they want someone really unique and bad ass and all."

"You're as bad ass as they come." His lover commented. 

"Well yes, but I did send them your picture."

"Why would you send them my picture?"

"Because I think that a main character based on you would be the best one."

"Wait what?" Luke was shocked and surprised.

"The crew loved the idea. But of course they won't do it if you don't agree on it."

"But why?"

"Because you're beautiful and amazing. And your animation with a sword and a the good story line they have will be a hit."

"Mikey that's like really amazing."

Michael grinned. "I know."

"I love you." He blurted before he could stop himself.

"I love you more." Michael laughed before pulling the younger boy in for a kiss.

❁❁

"Nice to see you actually working."

Luke looked up from the counter seeing Travis, the flower shop owner's son standing between the door with a grin glued on his face.

"What do you mean with that?" Luke didn't like the tone of his voice at all. The heavily tattooed boy was normally nice to him.

"I had to cover for you a dozen times ever since you started working here regularly, I have social life too you know."

The pink dressed boy blushed. "Sorry. I had some personal problems."

"I know, police was here as well." Travis said closing the door and closing the distance between them.

"Sorry." Luke whispered. 

He didn't fell comfortable at all about the situation.

"You're lucky that you're good looking so you sell more stuff than I do."

The chubbier boy was almost behind the counter getting dangerously close to Luke.

In that moment the bell over the doors rang and there was one of Luke's regular costumers walking in.

Travis was gone within second and the younger boy put on a charming smile before walking to help the costumer.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No thank you." The man said with a serious face. "You didn't seem really comfortable around that guy."

Luke sighed. "He's alright. Probably just having a bad day."

"When do you finish work? I can wait with you." The man offered. 

The blond thought it was nice of him but he only wanted Mikey.

"It's okay. My boyfriend just went to pick me up some lunch I'm sure he'll be back any minute. Can I help you in the meantime?"

**❁❁**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this sucked but I'm having an awful day.
> 
> Mikey's hair is black and he's looking good as always. Should I change in the story as well?
> 
> Also vote: #iHeartAwards #BestFanArmy #5SOSFam
> 
> Question of the chapter: Go and vote. Please?
> 
> If you wanna talk muke or life with me: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings). 
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	24. 24 ❁ rosemary

_Song for the chapter: Halsey - Colors_

_smut_

"So you don't know who it was?"

"Not yet." The detective, who's name was Charles something something. The only thing Michael payed attention to was the blond on his lap who was nervous ever since he picked him up from the show rehearsals. 

"We have a list of people from Mr. Hemmings's work place, current and ex, from the theatre he's performing at, neighbours and even people from his classes."

Luke didn't mind that Mr. Rogen didn't address him while he was talking because then Luke would actually have to look him in the eyes. Instead he let Michael ask all the questions and starred at his lap where his and his boyfriend's hand were intertwined. They were holding hands ever since the blue haired boy picked him up, the only trouble being Michael having to change the gears with his hand almost immobile. 

In the blond boys opinion Michael had the cutest finger in the planet, they were short and not as thin as his. But they were decorated with pretty tattoos, they were a pro at playing computers games, guitar and fingering Luke. So the boy had nothing to complain about. They also fitted perfectly in his hands. 

"So what do we do now exactly?" It was Michael who asked the question again.

"Since we're not a hundred percent sure that the attack or however you want to call it was personal we can't actually bring anyone in. We didn't found any indicators that the person who did this left any traces so for now we just wait if anything new happens."

"We're just suppose to wait?!" The older boy tried to stand up from the rush of anger that made his bloodstream a lot quicker that it should be. The only problem was that he forgot he had a light but still tall boy situated on his lap, plus Luke was quick to squeeze his hands lightly in order to calm him down.

"Mr. Clifford I don't want to be rude but the only reason we are having this conversation or should I say the reason we're taking this investigation any further is because I have a gut feeling that this was something more than just a an accident. We have over dozens of open investigations with a lot more leads and are maybe even a lot more important. But we are still doing anything we can to resolve this case as well. I know you care a lot about Mr. Hemmings but for now I want you to both stay close and Mr. Hemmings should be with someone just in case all the time. If you two go two work or get separated by it then make sure you're with more than one people in the room. And this is all I can say to you for the time being."

The last part of his long speech was addressed to Luke and in that moment he actually looked up and nodded.

"Call me if you notice anything unusual, out of the order. Also you can e-mail, text or call me if you think we should add anyone extra on the list."

"Thank you officer." The blue eyed boy said with a quite voice and honest smile.

He stood up, pulling his boyfriend up with him.

Michael mumbled something that maybe sounded like thank you and goodbye but only if you imagined it well enough.

The next time Luke actually looked at his boyfriends face was when they were out of the station. He could feel anger radiating from the older boy so all he wanted was to get him out of the station before the boy would do anything stupid.

First thing the blue eyed boy noticed was that all thought Michael's face was red and flustered his eyes screamed completely another emotion. Michael was worried.

"I'm sorry princess I know I shouldn't act like that but.."

Luke silenced the love of his life with a kiss.

The couple just stood there, in front of the police station with their lips pressed together. The green eyed boy quickly pulled Luke closer to his body, making sure he wouldn't let go any sooner than he would actually want him to.

When their faces finally weren't touching in any way the tone of Michael's face went away. 

"Thank you Michael."

"For what?"

"For everything. Besides my family and Ashton nobody really looked after me and you just win me over everyday with how protective and loving you are."

Michael smiled. It wasn't like he didn't knew about all of that, Calum and his mum pointed it out to him on several occasions but it was nice to hear Luke say it.

"I love you. And I will do anything in my power to keep you happy."

Luke grinned. The older boy with beautiful green eyes, pale skin, inhumanly red lips and washed out blue hair.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Shush." Luke giggled, he knew that even if he wanted to he wouldn't win that argument. He grabbed the tattooed arm pulling his lover towards where they parked.

"C'mon. We gotta make a stop at the grocery store before out movie marathon."

"I told you before Lukey, watching both parts of Princess diaries doesn't count as a movie marathon."

"Yes it does." Luke argued as he sat down in the car.

Michael smiled. If the boy didn't argue him on who loves who most, he'll keep his mouth shut about this disagreement.

"Why do we need to go to the store?" 

❁❁  

"Why don't you let me help you cook?" Michael pouted. He was within the 5 centimeter radius around the boy the whole time when he was preparing the meal asking to help every second of the last hour. When he was told no he started to distract his boyfriend by kissing his neck and face.

There was definitely a page in his black book that said something about their neck kisses that the older boy love to give and receive. 

It made some troubles when the blond was trying to cook when his boyfriend was pressed to his back and his hands firmly entangled around his belly. But Luke had no problem with having Michael this close, he had enough skill to keep them both from getting burned. 

"Told you, this is my treat to you and you know you're not the best with knife and I don't want your pretty finger to get injured with all the new games that are coming out soon."

Luke made some final touches to the dish before putting it into the oven.

"How do you know when are all the games coming out?"

"Because I'm the best boyfriend with the best memory who actually listens to you." The blond smiled before removing the apron that was protecting his cute grey crop top and matching pyjama shorts.

"What do you mean actually listens to me? You think that no one appreciates my honest opinion and listens to my great jokes."

"Of course they do, I'm just better at listening you. Believe me if I wanted I could forget about the things you say that don't interest me in a matter of seconds but I don't. Because I love you."

Luke pressed a peck on Michael check feeling proud over his accomplishment of making his boyfriend shut up.  

The blue haired boy was quick to pull his boyfriend into his embrace so he could kiss him properly. 

The actor hummed into the kiss content with the way Michael made sure to press them as close as possible.

After a while the two split and Luke started to pepper light kisses all over his lover's face. His actions made the green eyed boy's body shiver.

"How long till the dinner is done?" Michael asked with closed enjoying the lips that were pressed again his face.

"An hour or so." The younger boy whispered in between the kisses on the soft skin.

"More than enough." The older boy said before picking his boy from the floor forcing him to tangle his legs around him.

"Mikey!" Luke screamed from surprise.

Michael carried the complaining boy over to the sofa where he let him down. He was quick on top of him within seconds, hoovering over the younger boy.

"You look pretty today." He claimed making Luke giggle. 

"Liar. I smell because I haven't shower after the practice and my stage makeup has melted and.."

Before the boy could continue the gamer pressed his lips against his boyfriend's.

"Beautiful." 

"M'not." Luke blushed. He could see how Michael's green eyes traced every little detail on his face with love and adoration. 

"Stop denying what you know is true baby boy." 

The blond whined. Michael never used this nickname before and since he always called him princess, baby boy made things erupt in Luke's tummy.

He gripped Michael's shirt and pulled him so he collided on top of him, their lips meeting in a kiss.

There was love, passion and a lot of tongue, the distance between their bodies was nonexistent and Luke could feel himself getting hard.

The blue haired boy whined when the younger boy tried to separate their lips but allowed the action anyway.  

"Mikey I didn't get my gift yet." Luke faked a pout and looked at his boyfriend with his baby blue eyes. 

"What are you talking about?" The older boy was confused. If one thing was sure he would never not give something to Luke if he promised him. But being honest he would promise him the world.

"This." The actor whispered before somehow managed to put his hand between their bodies so he could reach between Michael's legs and squeezed his crotch.

Michael let out something between a gasp and a moan and lowered his head so his forehead was pressed against Luke's.

"I won remember?" He said with the hottest voice he could manage. "I get to taste you." He whispered before biting lightly on his boyfriend's earlobe.

"Lu-k-ke." The older boy moaned. 

There was no way he forgot what Luke was promised but he would never mention it. He would never want for his princess to feel pressured into anything. 

"Can I Mikey? Can I blow you?" It sounded like he was begging and gamer would lie if he would say it didn't turn him on even more.

Michael made sure Luke was looking at him so he could see the lust that made the blue eyes change a few shades darker, the blond looked like he was in some sort of trance.

"Only if you tell me how much you want it."

The younger boy buckled his hips up to press his growing erection against the bigger and harder dick.

"Want it so bad Mike-y." He begged while routing his hips wildly to get the blood in his veins going. "Want to taste you, feel you. I've been imagining it and thinking about it for so long. I want to make you scream and make your body shake like mine does, want you to feel everything I do when you touch me. I'll make you feel everything." Luke promised before diving in for another kiss.

"I'm gonna come right here with my jeans on if you don't stop."

"Then take them off." The blond said impatiently while trying to tug them down.

Michael rolled down so he was lying on his back next to Luke on his big bed. "Why don't you that baby boy. Make me feel like your king, treat me like one?"

Luke nodded quickly loving how special he felt, his whole body was radiating love.

He crawled between his boyfriends legs before reaching to pull the shirt Michael was wearing off his body. Wherever his fingers touched the pale, soft skin they left a trail of goosebumps behind.

When the shirt was on the floor Luke made sure to take a minute to appreciate the boy under him, so beautiful and hot. He lowered his head to nuzzle his nose against he pale cheek whispering words that screamed love into his boyfriends ear.

Michael couldn't breath normally. Luke told him to relax but every touch send him to heaven. His tongue and teeth against his earlobe, neck and collarbones. He let out a low moan from all the pleasure and sensation his boyfriend caused him.

After a while Luke's shaking fingers finally found their way to the blue haired boys zipper and opening it slowly, meanwhile his lips were still marking pale skin on his lover's torso. Michael was a moaning mess, his hands were on the younger boy's shoulders caressing his skin while praising whatever he was doing.

"You have to lift your hips gorgeous." Luke said when he finally managed to open the button and zipper. He wasn't nervous just excited. He paid attention to what Michael was doing when he was swallowing him into his mouth, focusing on every touch and move he did normally only increased the pleasure and sensation.

The older boy insisted on Luke getting naked as well so he did.

It was no secret that Michael had a big dick, the blond had seen it and touched it before, hell it filled him up so nicely on more than one occasion.

He impatiently gripped it with his long fingers the second after he kicked his panties off the slim ankles.  

Michael instantly let out a loud groan that motivated Luke even more, he was so pretty he couldn't believe he was his and he was allowed to make the boy in front of him fall apart because of his touches. 

His boyfriend's dick was already leaking with pre-cum and Luke dived in to kitten lick the salty substance. 

The blue haired boy unwillingly buckled up his hips. "Luk-k-e." Michael was in pure heaven, he tangled his hands in the short blond hair and lightly massaged the scalp with his fingers.

The younger boy stopped his actions. His own cock was pressed against the mattress and he understood now why Michael only needed a minute to come after blowing him. Their gazes collided when Luke slowly swallowed inch after inch of the cock, disappearing into his mouth like magic. 

"Feels so good baby boy." The gamer groaned. Luke's mouth felt better then he ever imagined, he couldn't help himself to be honest. How the boy would lick ice cream or deep throat a banana without knowing his boyfriend was looking.

Luke loved being praised, pretty princess and baby boy together with the noises Michael didn't even try to muffle made him swallow it even deeper. His finger massaged and caressed the dick in his mouth while jerking off what didn't fit his mouth.

His hands were traveling up and down Michael's thick tights feeling how slowly they started to shake because of his actions. The grip the older boy had on his hair became stronger and the moans louder. 

Luke was so turned on he started routing his hips against the mattress and speeding his performance on Michael's cock.

"Luke. Luke. Luke." The green eyes boy worshiped the name when he came leaving Luke swallowing his cum and caressing his sides trying to ground them. 

After seeing the boy calming down but still not saying anything he focused on himself by rubbing his dick against the white sheets. 

The gamer somehow managed to sit up and lean against the headboard. "Come here." He whispered and reach down so he could pull the desperate boy on top of his lap. 

Michael situated his thigh against Luke's painfully hard dick and started to encourage him to grind against him.

"C'mon princess, you deserve it. You were so good. So good for me."

Luke whined loudly pressing his face in the crook of the heavily marked neck while mercilessly routing against his boyfriend's leg. His was close already, the image of Michael cumming still vivid in his mind. How he scrunched his eyebrows and bit his plump red lips while still keeping eye contact with him. The sweet sounds that got him so hard still playing in the back of his mind.

"You gonna come for me baby boy?" Michael whispered before placing his hands on Luke's hips pushing them back and forward bringing him closer and closer to climaxing.

His whole body went to nirvana when he came all over his boyfriend with loud moans of his name.

"M-m-micha-ael." He whined, almost making Michael come again.

After both of them calmed down Luke placed his lips against the blue haired boy's. They lazily kissed for a while before Michael carried his princess to the bathroom making them a bath.

They were living in the bubble that was just waiting to get blown up.

❁❁ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this didn't suck. (:
> 
> I HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED 'Disconnected' but it has short chapters so I'm not sure if I should post it on AO3? Idk please let me know. :))
> 
> If you wanna talk muke or life with me: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings). 
> 
> Question of the chapter: Favorite song from the self titled album? :)  
> For me probably Everything I didn't say. :)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	25. 25 ❁ clovers

_Song for the chapter: The Killers - Romeo and Juliet (cover)_

The gamer was enjoying life way too much at this moment. 

Somehow he managed to do all his week's work till Thursday lunch which meant he could plan some little gate away for him and Luke. The blond was working hard on his acting diploma, the play and still managed to work at the flower shop every single day. Michael often told him he needed a break but with what happened a week ago he was trying to keep busy as much as possible.

Also if he worked more often there was less chance he would had to work the evening shift alone, even if his boyfriend usually joined him to keep him company the actor still didn't like it when Travis would come around to nag him.

So yes, Michael had three and a half days free off work, meaning he was now sitting on the sofa with a big plate of leftovers lying on his lap and Supernatural playing on the screen. He ate so much of this rosemary lasagna already but it was just so good and he was sure he could go to the gym tomorrow to balance things out. 

On the coffee table in front of him was lying his book, opened since he wrote in it not more than an hour ago. To the long list of a perfect man there was _great cook and amazing at blow jobs_ added. The blue haired boy really hoped he could later on add _gets along with the parents_ , he could write it down now but since he and Luke were visiting the Clifford's later that day so Michael decided to wait. His mum already loved the boy and he was sure his dad will as well.

Being completely honest he's dated many people who didn't get along with his parents before but the chance of Daryl not liking Luke was close to none. Even the caretaker of their apartment complex who despised absolutely everyone adored the blue eyed boy. But that again probably had something to do with amazing chocolate chip muffins the blond made for him a few times a month because the guy helped him move in his stuff.

Luke was an angel.

Michael was just stuffing his face with the last bits of the lasagna as his phone rang. He invited Calum over but the boy never texted him back so maybe it was him to come and keep him and Luna some company.

The green eyed boy wiped his greasy hand against his shorts before reaching for the phone seeing his father was calling him.

"Hi dad, what's good?"

"Hi bear, I was good until I got a call from your mother who is currently having a nervous breakdown over what to cook for dinner. Apparently she vacuumed the house two times already and she's planning on making that three once everything will be cooking. She even called me asking if I can come early from work so she could tidy while I would stand in the kitchen so nothing would burn."

Michael couldn't help but laugh.

"Dad it's only one and we're not coming till five, what is she cooking that needs to be in the oven already."

"I don't know." Daryl sighed. "We went grocery shopping yesterday and we bought more than we do when we're having a barbecue. Than I asked how many people are coming and she called me ridiculous and even accused me of not wanting to met that precious boy of yours."

The blue haired boy was so happy that his parents were excited he couldn't help grinning. 

"Luke will love you two even if she makes pasta with dog food as a sauce, literally don't worry about anything. He's very open minded about everything, the sweetest soul ever, he blushes a lot so maybe tell her to not smother him in compliments."

"That's will be hard. I mean I've seen pictures and he is quite a good looker I must admit that but I'm sure our whole neighbourhood has heard of how adorable and cute he is. Pretty sure the topic of the book club's meeting the week she met him was him and you."

Michael was blushing now, he will probably get drowned with questions next month when one of his childhood friends had a baby shower. But he could always drag his pretty princess of a boyfriend with him. Then he was sure the attention would be on him. 

"Well just tell mum to chill a bit, Luke will be nervous enough as it is and if she will make to much food he will probably complain about not needing to make all this just because he will be coming. He's perfect but I'm still working on making sure he knows how amazing he is."

"Well if he doesn't know that yet then I completely agree with your mum, I'll even pick up an extra dessert. Michael this boy clearly makes you happy and for your mum and me this is one of our biggest wishes. We know you get sad and if we can't always help you I'll treasure every friend of yours that makes your life a better place."

"Dad you're making me cry." Michael sniffled, he always felt guilty for bringing depression into their life even though they were the perfect parents. 

"Sorry. But I mean it, I know you and Luke aren't together for a long time but the difference he made is already amazing and I'm sure you're helping him as well. As long as I'm concern he can come dressed in the shortest skirt he owns or the dirtiest onesie."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too bear. See you later."

❁❁ 

Since it was still a good hour till he had to pick Luke from rehearsals Michael decided to shower so he would look presentable in case his mum wanted to take any pictures. Which was quite believable. 

Michael was actually for the moon to meet Luke's family next weekend. Even if his boyfriend's siblings would totally still want to thank then to raise such a beautiful boy and to thank his brother for letting his baby brother have the apartment which was the actual reason of why the two met. 

While in shower the boy had plenty of time to think about their weekend plans. Michael had to choose between super pampering weekend at the spa or maybe a little cabin get away with just the two of them. He loved Luna to death but she was that kind of a princess that was actually spoiled to death while Luke would complain if his boyfriend would buy him anything more than some flowers. He never complained over them even if they were expensive. 

The blond asked a million times what were Karen's favorite flowers and was disappointed when Michael said that she would maybe be happier with a book.

Of course Luke bought a book about flowers. 

The blue eyed boy left a list of the thing Michael had to bring to him so he could 'freshen up' and stuff which the blue haired boy found completely unnecessary but if Luke said so, Michael would do it.

At this point he wasn't late but he could have hurry up to be there five minutes early just so his boyfriend didn't have to wait for him.

Unfortunately that extra five minuted were blown away with another phone call. This time it was the boyfriend itself.

"Hey Mikey, you still home?"

"Yeah, you finish at four don't you or did I get something wrong? Am I late?"

Michael was confused because Luke surprisingly wasn't a fan of phone calls, if he didn't text he would just some knocking at the door. But normally he was already next to Michael so lately that didn't happen a lot.

"No no, don't worry. I just remembered that I've promised your mom last time I'll order her one of my favorite moisturizers but I forgot to pack them in a bag."

"You want me to bring it?"

"Yes please." Luke was clearly happy Michael agreed to it even if it was such a short notice.

"Where is it? Describe it with colours and stuff you know I'm not good with what cream is for what.

The blond giggled. "It should be in my bathroom under the sink. There's a red basket full of supplies and extras and in it there's also a green cube shaped box with a clove leaf on it as a logo."

"Sure, where are the keys tho babe? Since you cleaned I can't find anything."

"On the new tray I've bought you, on the table next to the front door."

"Oh the Pokémon one?"

"Yes, my keys are matte black on a blue key chain."

Michael walked to the table only to see two pairs of matte black keys, both with blue key strap. 

"Blue like my hair or blue like your eyes."

"Your hair. The other's are for Ashton's house."

"Got it. Love you princess I'll be there in twenty."

"Love you too. To the moon."

The green eyed boy rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was the biggest dork he knew. Luckily a very cute one with a nice ass.

He grabbed the bag Luke prepacked for him to take, keys for his apartment, for Luke's one and his car keys and a bottle of his favorite strawberry wine.

With full hands as it was he made his way to the door down the hall. 

The couple didn't really spend a lot of time in this apartment anymore, Luke still scared even if Detective Rogen said that because there's been a few robberies a few streets away the blond shouldn't really be scared anymore.

Michael somehow managed to open the door and he left all of the things he just brought on the floor. He closed the door after him and found his way to the bathroom. 

It didn't took him long to find the green box so he took it and made sure to turn off the light. 

The green eyed boy glanced back at the kitchen to see the clock so he could make sure he wasn't late. 

What took his attention from the clock to the kitchen table was a nicely displayed bouquet of roses. Michael frowned, he knew Ashton was here last weekend to vacuum the apartment but he thought it was stupid leaving roses where no on could see them.

He crossed the apartment to get a better look at them, maybe, he thought they were fake. 

As it turned out they were very much real and had another of them little notes attached on them.

Michael was sure it said something like _I love you baby_ on it. 

He couldn't be sure because the next thing he knows there's a sharp pain spreading from the back of his head and then all goes black.

❁❁ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Well?
> 
> WARNING: LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOU CAN SKIP   
> I would like to thank all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos on my stories. Writing is where I let out all my muke feels and my extensive imagination out. And I'm an attention bae so comments and votes really do mean a lot.
> 
> This week was especially hard because there was a possibility that I would have to cancel my 5SOS concert. My anxiety normally rests but this week all I could think about was that and I didn't really talk to anyone about it because I am a very emotional person so I had a cry over it at least five times a day alone, I couldn't imagine sharing it with anyone else. Now that the date is clear I'm happy to announce I am still going to the SLFL Vienna on the 12th of May, and I'm also going alone (to another country - I'm the worst at travelling alone so help me God) so if any of you is going and wanna hang out let me know. I'll be there a day early and I'll leave the next day.
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone in anyone who makes my day better by talking to me on kik, tumblr, twitter etc. I'm always more than happy to make new friendships and I love you lots.  
> END OF THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> Question of the chapter: What do you think of this book? The story line, characters, the plot?
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	26. 26 ❁ dahlias

_Song for the chapter: Yellowcard - Only One_

It's weird how one could live for 20 years of his life being one person. They teach you how to do everything by yourself, how to talk, walk, hold a fork. Your parents tell you to not be afraid of the dark, that it's good to be different, you need to learn to be polite, to not assume things, to not trust strangers.

They say you need to fall in love, first with yourself but then with everything you see. To fall in love with life, people you meet and things you see.

From all the things Luke has ever saw and from all the people he had ever met Michael was his favorite. He will never forget how boy's eyes sparkled when he saw him smile for the first time, how happy he felt when the boy was nothing but nice to him. Michael stole Luke's heart bit by bit with each day. 

Everyone said they fell too hard and too fast but Luke started to love each part of himself when Michael did. 

It broke his heart when one day is boyfriend send him tumblr link with a picture that said: ' _You can't love someone unless you love yourself first_ " Bullshit. I have never loved myself. But _you_. Oh god, I loved _you_ so much I forgot what hating myself felt..'. How could Michael not love himself, how he didn't saw what Luke did? So he showed him and helped him.

So no, Luke had no idea how to live alone when he has his own moon, not when Michael was his universe.

❁❁

"Luke?" Noise.

"Luke baby?" Touches.

Luke slowly opened his eyes seeing it was all real. He was in the long white hallway, with bright lights and strong scent of disinfectant in the air.

His cheeks were warm and hurting a bit from all the salty tears that run down over his sensitive skin in the past hours.

He blinked a few times before seeing his best friend with a concern expression on his face. Luke was awake in a matter of seconds. 

"Is there any news about Mikey? Is he awake?" He tried to stand up but Calum's strong hands pulled him back into him lap where he was sleeping and crying ever since they arrived at the hospital.

"No, Lukey he's still in coma. But his condition is stable and doctor said he should be awake soon. Lukey.. Detective Rogen wants to talk to you." His best friend's hand was holding both of his hands and Luke was squeezing them tightly. 

"But.. I don't know anything." The blond whispered. 

He raised his head in the direction of loud steps that were coming closer. For a second he thought it was maybe Karen and Daryl, Luke couldn't imagine worst time to met Michael's father. They both looked so upset and when he tried to explain what happened through his tears and hiccups he was sure they hated him. This all wouldn't happen in the first place if Luke and Michael never met.

It was the police.

"Mr. Hemmings can I ask you just a few questions?" 

"You lied. I don't trust you."

"Luke!" Calum raised his voice. "I know you're angry but you need to help the police so they can find whoever did this to Michael before he hurts anyone else."

"Sorry." The youngest of them all mumbled tears gathering in his eyes again.

"Mr. Hemmings I am sorry. I didn't want for any of this to happen. You do need to understand that with the evidence we had it was a logical assumption, but now after what happened to Mr. Clifford we'll takes things more seriously. We'll have more people and money on the case and we'll make sure that nothing happens to you or your boyfriend."

Luke made sure that no mean comments had left his mouth that time.

"I've predicted you didn't want to leave the hospital so we took pictures of your apartment, with Mr. Irwin's permission of course. I would ask you to take a good look of this pictures and let me know if there's anything different since you were in your apartment for the last time."

"Excuse me sir, but even since the first accident had occured Luke didn't really go into his apartment. I will look at the pictures with him since I was there last and we will try to point out to you if there will be anything different. Do you have any more questions?"

"Thank you Mr. Irwin. Yes, there is one more thing, there... has been a point made, that maybe Mr. Clifford was the target ever since the beginning. I already brought this to the attention of Mr. and Mrs. Clifford and they said they will try to come up with people who might want to harm him. I would ask you guy to do the same."

Luke started crying again burring himself into Calum's chest while all the boy could do was cuddle him closer. Ashton on the other hand exchanged a few more words with the cops.

Calum sang to him while he was crying and the Maori had a very nice voice, not as pretty as Michael's in Luke's opinion but very lovely. He remembered the photo his boyfriend had on the shelf of them around age of 12 on a stage wearing school uniforms and playing guitars. Secretly the blue eyed boy took a picture of the green eyed boy and had is as his screen saver for a few days, before replacing it with a cute selfie of them kissing and Luna photobombing the picture. 

Luke made sure Ashton called Orphelia so she went to pick up Luna. She hated sleeping in an empty apartment.

"Luke when was the last time you went to your apartment?" The tattoo artist asked while glancing trough the picture Detective Rogen gave to him.

"About a week ago me and Mikey went to pick up some close. Why?" The boy asked with a hoarse voice, ruined from crying.

"Because when I went to clean the place last weekend I made sure to remove all the plants in the vases because I wasn't sure if you would come to throw them out yourself. But here." Ashton said with furrowed brows pointing at the picture. "Is a vase full of dahlias."

"I've never put that there and I'm sure Mikey didn't either."

"Does it have a card?" Calum asked.

"There's none on the picture but I will go and ask someone."

"Ashton?" Luke whispered as the older boy stood up.

"Yes Lukey?"

"Thank you. Both of you."

Both boys just smiled.

There were minutes passing without any sign of Ashton or the doctor and Calum was still singing to calm him down. Luke was still hiccuping but the tears on his cheeks were dried.

"Calum." A soft voice said while both boys almost fell asleep on the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Luke opened his eyes to be met by Karen's smile.

"Hey Luke." She said. "Calum is asleep but I was wondering if you want to go see Michael with me?"

"Is he awake?" The blue eyed boy asked a little to loudly, waking up Calum.

"No, but he is in induced coma and he'll be in it just so the doctors can make sure he has no brain damage."

"When will he wake up?" Brown eyed boy asked.

"A couple of hours. But the doctor allowed visitors so if you want to you can both come and see him."

Luke nodded quickly before pulling Calum up with him following Karen down the hallway.

❁❁  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if I was going to load this chapter bc it's kinda a filler but kinda important?
> 
> I'm going to London for a week tomorrow morning so I'll update when I get back!
> 
> Question of the chapter: What do you think about flower theme in the chapters?
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


	27. 27 ❁ poinsettias

_Song for the chapter:  The Fray - How to save a life_

Sometimes things in life don't work and all you can do is move on. That's life.

Sometimes life will give you another chance to make things better.

Sometimes life will take away something you took for granted and will never give it back.

But the thing is Michael believed in karma. Maybe that was something he learned when he was five and he saw a girl push a little boy he had heart eyes for of the swing and moments after she sat down the wing broke. Or maybe it was in the 6th grade when a boy Michael had gym class with took pictures of the green eyed boy in his underwear and wanted to share them on Myspace but somehow managed to also share his nudes and let's just say the boy wasn't as gifted as Michael. His more recent experience was when he and his 'friend' applied for the job he was currently working at and Michael somehow got the wrong information about when interviews take time, luckily for him he hated being late so they accepted him anyway and he got a job and his 'friend' didn't. 

Michael would often think about karma, but the term crossed his mind even more ever since he has met Luke. There's no secret that the blue haired boy suffered a lot through his 20 and something years of living. Blue eyes and a beautiful smile seemed to fix every crack in his heart and brightened up every dark thought. 

He knew it was karma the second he saw his boyfriends scared face when his eyes saw the shards of glass lying on the floor of his apartment. 

All the good and the bed in Michael's life may seem to level when his eyes closed the last time but there wasn't just his happiness at stake, not just his life that karma needed to take care of. Maybe it was karma or just answered prayers of his loved ones or just the amazing doctors. 

Michael was a strong person that karma needed alive, he was the person Luke needed to live.

There are many memories that will stick with someone for the rest of their lives. For Michael the first memory he remembered more than just a second long flashback was when he saw a little ball of fur on the street when he was 4 and decided to bring it home. The clearest was probably when he scratched his hand when falling down when climbing the tree and a Maori boy with beautiful brown eyes took his hand and gave him a Toy Story bandage. 

There could be no way Michael will ever forget the banging in his head that was caused by loud beeping somewhere near his head. The beeping became completely unimportant the second he opened his eyes, blinking away the pain that strong neon lights were causing, his orbs slowly traveled down his body to the part he felt pressure on.

The love of his live was sleeping on a chair next to the bed, the blond mess of hair and the head the hair belonged to was resting next to his hip while his hand was laced with his own.

At that moment Michael felt so much love for his boyfriend he was sure it replaced the headache and heartache he was feeling.

Even thought it hurt he smiled and lightly squeezed the long fingers that were entangled with his. 

"Lukey." The voice that came out seemed nothing like his, it was raspy and the blue haired boy realized he had two tubes in his nostrils that made it hard for him to breath while talking.

"Luke, baby." He tried again with a bit stronger voice followed by a strong squeeze of his lover's hand.

After a second the blond mop of hair started to move and Michael's eyes were welcomed by the beautiful blue eyes that were clearly puffed up by crying. To Michael they still seemed like the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

"Michael?" Luke asked carefully. He had dreamed about this moment every time he closed his eyes for the last three days and after each of them the pain he felt enlarged.

The blue haired boy smiled widely. "Hi baby boy."

"Mikey!" The boy squealed the second he realized it wasn't a dream. Luke stood up on both of his legs never letting go of the hand he was holding and leaned over to bury himself into the warmth of his boyfriend's body.

"Shhh baby, it's okay. I'm okay." Michael whispered in the ear of a crying boy bringing his untubed arm around the shaking boy.

"I was so scared. I thought you'll never wake up and it would all be my fault." Luke cried into his torso, he could feel the wet tears soaking in whatever he was wearing.

"No, no Luke. Look at me." The older boy demanded bringing his palm to the tear stained cheek making sure the blue eyes would look at him. Luke was biting his lips his eyes traveling up and down Michael's face like he was still making sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Whatever happened was not your fault. It was whoever did this to me and to you and to us. I love you,okay? A lot. And whatever happens next we'll deal with it together. Okay?"

Luke nodded before lowering himself to press his chapped lips against his boyfriend's.

There was so much love shared between the two of them Michael was sure they could get through everything together. Maybe even through the fact that he wasn't sure he could feel his legs but with a broken boy pressed against him he would never admit it.

They didn't moved for minutes until a loud gasp came from somewhere in the room. Luke unglued himself from his lover and Michael could see his best friend and Ashton observing them with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Michael oh my God." Calum screamed before quickly crossing the room to join the pile of bodies on the bed. Michael let out a chuckle, he was happy knowing he had so many people that loved him but there was a taste of the possibility how sad the same people would be if he wouldn't woke up. 

"I'm happy you're good Michael." Ashton said with a big grin and two cups of coffees in his hands. "I'll go and call the doctor."

❁❁  

Hospital beds were most certainly not made for three grown up man to be squeezed on.

The room Michael was staying in was full of people and loud chats. The doctor of course didn't liked the situation at all because he wanted to make sure Michael would recover well. After all they were lucky enough to realize his body was working well and the numb feeling in his legs was just caused by him not using them in the last days. His steps were small and wobbly but Calum and Luke were glued to his side the whole time.

There was Luke, Calum, Ashton, his parents, Calum's sister, Luke's parents and Aaron in the room making him feel like he was at home. 

It was weird meeting Luke's parents like that but after all that had happened he was spared a few dirty looked and talks about what would happen if he would hurt their baby. 

Michael was content at the moment even thought there was a big tension still noticeable in the room since the police was still in the dark about who committed the crime.  

The blond boy who was center of his world was glued to his side while Ashton and Calum were showing him all the gifts he got.

There were so many flowers that Luke's coworkers had send that the whole room smelled like Luke. 

"This is Christmas flower and I bought it." Ashton said proudly while showing him the dark red flower.

"It's poinsettia." The flower expert added. "I have no idea why you've bought it Christmas isn't in like six months if not more."

"Oh shut up you geek. If it has anything to do with Christmas than I'm sure it means something like a miracle." Luke just smiled deciding to let his friend enjoy the moment.

"Gift from God."

"I'm sorry?" Michael asked in the direction of where his mother was standing previously talking to Liz.

"Michael. It means a gift from God." Luke giggled softly kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"You could never pick a better name for him."

It was true. For his parents Michael was a miracle. After trying to have a kid for so many years and already giving up they got Michael.

The room quickly returned into the state of small talks and affectionate looks.

Luke and Karen started a little talk of their own. Michael glanced over to his best friend to see him smiling to something he just read on his phone.

"What's that about." He asked Calum who was quick to blush and hid his phone away.

"Oh don't bullshit me, spill."

It was like Calum couldn't wait to talk to someone about it. 

"I've met a girl."

"When?"

"The day.. The accident happened I had to take Luna somewhere and I've found this cat hotel on Google. She works there."

Michael grinned and lightly poked his best friend. "Show me a picture."

Calum bit his lip, still clearly embarrassed about it. "I don't have one."

"Liar."

Maori boy sighed but unlocked his phone anyway logging into his Instagram to show Michael the girl who stole his attention. 

Her page was full of cats, make up and her tattoos. She looked a year or two older then both of them, with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"She's cute. Is she cool?"

"I've never met a funnier person in my life. She's very distant towards relationship and everything but I don't mind. You know I don't get attached easily and at this point she was just a great distraction while all of this was happening but I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Michael smiled. "So I'll guess you'll be the one to pick up Luna up from the hotel as well."

"I sure will."

Before Calum could say anything they were disturbed by a loud caught.

The whole room froze as they were met by dark eyes belonging to Detective Rogen. 

"Hello I was hoping I could talk to Mr. Hemmings and Mr. Clifford.

The whole room quickly cleared up leaving only Michael and Luke in the same position they were before. Next to each other.

Detective Rogen and a few different police mans came into the room making sure to close the door after all the visitors have left.

"Hello Mr. Clifford. I'm sorry for just barging in but clearly as you know after what happened the whole investigation just got a lot more serious and I would just like to ask if you have any idea of who might have done this to you?"

Michael furrowed his brows. "I don't have any enemies if that's what you mean. But you did searched Luke's apartment?"

"Yes and besides the flowers we haven't found any other traces of fingerprints around the apartment. We even concluded that the weapon the suspect used on you was brought by them since Mr. Hemmings and Irwin confirmed there was nothing else missing."

The green eyed boy let out a loud sight while looking through the pictures of the crime scene one of the cops gave to him. "Not to be mean or anything but you clearly didn't do a very good job."

"Why's that?" The detective asked with stern voice.

Michael pointed out to one of the pictures of Luke's open spaced living room. "Because after the accident happened I installed a pretty obvious camera next to the TV."

❁❁

The older boy was whispering sweet nothing into Luke's ear while they were waiting for the police to come again. 

It's been three hours since Michael told them about the camera and Michael was sure they should be back by now. 

"Why didn't you told me about the camera?" Luke finally asked, not sounding worried just curious.

Michael who was playing with the blond strands sighed before pecking the boys lips. "I didn't want you to worry. I was being overprotective and Aaron gave me the camera for my birthday saying I could film sex scenes with them of course but I used it for that."

"We'll you're my hero and I love you."

Michael smiled. "Love you too." Before melting their lips together once more.

They waited for another half hour before the detective finally arrived.

"Mr. Clifford I think is safe to say the police department owes you big time."

Luke got so nervous seeing Rogen holding a big brown envelope he hid himself into the crook of the blue haired boy's neck.

"You found anything?" Michael asked, scared but knowing he needs to be strong for both of them. Luke just suffered too much over the last days.

"The matter of fact we did. Does this man look familiar to you?"

He made a few steps closer to the bed before pulling out two pictures. 

Both of them had the same man on it. The first one was in much lower quality with the familiar background of Luke's apartment. On the photo the man had a pair of gloves on and was carrying a big vase filled with flowers. The second picture was a close up , probably from a driving licence.

Man had a short light brown hair, glasses were hiding brown eyes. Michael had never seen the man in his life. He was just about to ask his boyfriend about it when he heard a loud gasp.

Luke's eyes teared up and he had both of his hands covering his mouth.

"Baby. Do you know him?" Michael asked with a worried voice.

"He..He..He's one of the regulars who come to the shop." He whispered.

The older boy glanced at the picture again and had a flash back remembering seeing him once or twice before.

"Do you know who he is?" Michael asked while hugging his crying boyfriend closer to his chest.

"His name is Gregory Mayer and he's been your boyfriend regular client not only in the flower shop but also at _Dirty_ for the last year."

❁❁  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story so much even if it makes me upset that clearly a lot of people have lost their interest in it over the last few chapters. :( Vote and comment and make me happy! 
> 
> There are two chapters left (a chapter and an epilogue).
> 
> Also go and read my newest story Disconnected because is as cute as me.
> 
> Question of the chapter: Who did you thought was the stalker, multiple suspects, anything? Let me know!  
> Originally the story didn't have a criminal twist to it but I didn't want to make it a short story so I added some things and I really love it. My passion will always be murder books so I had to leave a print of my soul. 
> 
> If you wanna talk muke with me: [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings). 
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁
> 
> p.s.: Gregory is slightly based of John Mayer and Detective Rogen is Agent Hotchner aka Thomas Gibson


	28. 28 ❁ forget-me-nots

_Song for the chapter: Troye Sivan - Happy Little Pill_

_"Think it no more;_   
_For nature, crescent, does not grow alone._   
_In thews and bulk, but, as this temple waxes,_   
_The inward service of the mind and soul_   
_Grows wide withal._

_Perhaps he loves you now,_   
_And now no soil nor cautel doth besmirch_   
_The virtue of his will: but you must fear,_   
_His greatness weigh'd, his will is not his own;"_

Luke's monologue was interrupted by loud clapping that made him drop the flowers he was holding in his hands.

"Easy there princess." His significant other chuckled. "It's just me your prince."

The younger boy turned around seeing the most beautiful boy in the world. His head was still bandaged, washed out blue hair sticking out of them. It reminded him of forget-me-nots that the boy grew in a pot on his window sill. Luke got the honor of choosing the next colour his boyfriend will dye his hair to making Calum very upset, but Michael insisted that the blue eyed boy was his new hair person and no one could change that.

Before he could come closer to kiss the red lips he missed every second since he left the bed that morning Michael started talking.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,   
My love as deep; the more I give to thee, 

The more I have, for both are infinite."

The older boy bowed and made another two steps to do what his boyfriend wished him to. As their lips parted Luke giggled.

"That's Romeo and Juliet and my play is Hamlet."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Is close enough baby boy. I don't know any lines for Hamlet and I'm sure that Hamlet doesn't have as good dedications of love like Romeo."

Luke pecked the plump lips again. "I love your original dedications of love a bit more."

The green eyed boy smirked pulling his twink closer to his body and letting his hand travel to his bum.

"You mean the ones I make when I'm buried deep inside you or when you work your magic with your pretty mouth."He whispered or more likely growled into his ear.

Luke squeled, he could feel himself getting hard and the fact that the blue haired boy's lips were touching the skin on his neck didn't help at all.

"Okay you horn dogs let's go."

The younger boy got scared for the second time in a short period, glancing over to see Ashton looking at them with amused expression on his face.

Blush covered his cheeks and he his face into his boyfriends jeans jacket.

"Why is he here?" He mumbled to his boyfriend, but loud enough that his best friend heard him as well.

"Because I'm not cleared by the doctor to drive yet so I called Ash." Michael smiled clearly proud of himself.

"Michael!" Luke said lightly pushing his boy away. "I could have walked to the theater, you didn't have to call Ashton for that."

The green eyed boy pouted. "But I wanted to see my baby boy before his big show."

Ashton giggled behind them. "I don't mind Luke, we're going to pick up Calum after dropping you off and we'll go on a drink before the show tonight."

"It's a play not a show." The younger man complained.

"I'm still shocked you're not the princess in it." Michael said before he untied the apron Luke was wearing, helping him collecting all his stuff.

Luke said goodbye to the next shift and left the shop pressed against his boyfriend.

The blond wasn't nervous, it was the third repetition they were doing and he felt there was a lot less pressure on him since he didn't play the main role.

But tonight it was different. Since it was Saturday somehow everyone cleared their schedules and there will be a lot of people in the audience that came just for him. He was extra happy for all the support he had and even more happy for all the new amazing people he got in his life ever since meeting Michael.

❁❁

Michael was so excited as it was his own play and his own special moment. Being honest he preferred his baby being under the spotlight where he belonged.

He saw that actors and dancers started to leave the dressing rooms and he glanced behind him to make sure everyone was there with their big bouquets of flowers.

Calum said that it was too much but Michael disagreed and since Mali Koa agreed with the older boy, her brother stood no chance. Luke's mother loved the gesture and Karen was beaming with pride, knowing she raised this beautiful amazing boy. Daryl just said he was a bit too smitten over the blond boy and Michael didn't even tried to find an argument against him. It was all true.

His eyes brightened the second he saw his boyfriend walking trough the corridor in light pink sweats, his T-shirt and with still wet hair pressed against his forehead. Luke grinned widely the second he saw the large group waiting for him.

What he didn't expect was a standing ovation they gave him, the amounts of hugs, flowers and praises he received.

"You're amazing, thank you." He said with glossy eyes after his mother pressed the last kiss to his cheek.

"Well I think that we all gathered here because you are the one with an amazing talent." Karen added wiping her own tears away.

"That he is." Michael added proudly, taking Luke's bag and most of the flowers off him so he could normally walk to the car.

"We'll see you at the restaurant okay?" Liz said when they all split into different directions at the parking. Luke nodded thanking her again.

"You fit all these thing in the trunk and me and Calum will wait in the car." Ashton said leaving both boys alone in the warm evening.

"Thank you Mikey." Luke whispered after they fitted endless amount of gifts in the car boot.

"Shut up." Michael grinned bringing his lanky boy into a tight hug. "You shouldn't be thanking me for things like this."

"No but.." The younger boy cupped his boyfriend's face. "Seriously, you made my life such a better place and all the happiness I'm feeling right now is because of you."

There were seconds of silence, but Michael knew better than to interrupt. 

"I can't even imagine what could happen to me if I didn't have you." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Shhh. None of that princess. I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you." Michael pressed their bodies into a tight hug. "He's gone now, there's no way they'll let him out of the institution for a long time. He's sick Luke and nothing that happened is your fault. What matters is that we're here, right now. We're together and I love you."

"Me too." Luke whispered. "So much."

"Good. Now let's go before Ashton looses it."

❁❁

Now Luke wasn't a drinker, he was probably drunk like three times in his entire life and it was all because of Ashton.

So when he woke up in the morning with the biggest headache possible he regretted every glass of champagne he had drank the night before.

Maybe he could survive the headache but it was more, he felt sick, he felt dirty because he hasn't showered and he was sweating so hard. He could smell the alcohol of his skin and all Luke wanted was to go back to sleep.

Or Michael.

Luke knew Michael would take care of him.

"M-mikeeey!" The blond boy whined as he threw the blankets of his body. It was almost summer why did they need so many blankets?

He half opened one of his eyes seeing that the blinds were closed so he was safe to open them up completely. It took him a few blinks to get use to the pain in his head that doubled whenever he he closed his eyes and then opened them again.

After minutes of not hearing any noises he tried again, a bit louder this time.

"Mikeey!"

This time he was lucky because he soon heard the sound of his boyfriend's slippers clashing with the hallway floor.

In a matter of seconds a face (his favorite one) appeared trough the door.

"You were calling me princess?"

Now Michael. Michael was dressed in his jeans, his hair and the bandages were safely tucked under a beanie Luke bought him. Most important he had a big mocking grin on his face.

"Mikey it hurts." Luke pouted and made grabby hands towards the love of his life.

Now the older boy would rarely deny him cuddles but this was one of them times.

"Na-ah. You stink. I already had to carry you from the car to the bed state and you almost puked all over my bed when I suggested you take a shower. So now my love I have prepared you an amazing detox breakfast and a day full of hungover activities, but I will not touch you till you smell better."

"Rude." The blue eyed boy whined. He somehow managed to sit up and lean back against the headboard without it causing him too much pain. "What's the time?" He asked while trying to get his stinky shirt over his head. It smelled like tacos and spilled wine and champagne, it also had a hint of Michael's deodorant but even that heavenly scent couldn't save the rest of odor that the shirt had.

"It's only ten, but you were sleep and sound before midnight so I'm glad you woke up. There are things to do and things to see."

"The only thing I wanna do is you."

Luke said with a lazy grin. He might be drunk last night but he remembered every second of it. It was interesting how much confidence the alcohol gave him. Michael was happy Ashton was the one taking them home because he had no idea how any of them would survive a hand in their boxers out of the sudden.

Luke was a horny drunk and even hornier when hungover.

But this time when it was just them, since Calum had to take Luna to the cat hotel because apparently she needed to socialize with other kittens.

"You have anything in mind Mr. Hemmings?"

The blond boy grinned taking his boxers of right there and then before standing up in his whole nude glory. The headache was long gone and all that was left was

"I was thinking maybe you could help me to shower anyway." He made a small step closer to where his boy was standing. "..and you should open me all wide and nice under the hot shower."

"And then you should make love to me on the washing machine while we're still wet."

Michael closed his eyes and groaned at only imagining the feeling.

"We could even do it with the centrifuge on." Luke smiled all cute and pretty. "What do you think?"

The older boy grabbed the bony hips with a tight grip before pulling him in against his torso.

All the things he said before about not touching Luke were long forgotten with his dick getting harder in his pants.

"I think you, Luke Hemmings are a tease. But I also think we should skip this part and go to the shower."

Luke grinned. "So is that a yes?"

"Like I could say no." And the blond knew it.

Michael turned the boy around pushing him in direction of the bathroom.

He pressed a quick kiss to his soulmate's warm pale shoulder.

"With such a dirty mouth there's no wonder I fell for you."

❁❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's cry together shall we?  
> It's over but I did decided on two part epilogue.
> 
> I would like to THANK YOU for reading my stupid story, but I'll do a more teary a.n. at the end end.
> 
> Questions for the chapter:  
> 1\. Yes or no for a smut filled sequel.  
> 2\. Yes or no for me dressing as Harley Quinn for my SLFL concert?
> 
> We can chat on the sequel or my SLFL on [tumblr](http://ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)


	29. 29 ❁ epilogue 1

_Song for the chapter: One Direction - What A Feeling_

*smut

_Two months later_

19:57

Luke had _three minutes_. 

He needed to do a lot more than he could fit in these 180 seconds. 

Lune was sleeping the the bathroom so that was taken care of.

Oven wasn't on like the last time he was doing this. 

Blinds were down, doors were lock.

_one minute_

The blond rushed to the bedroom where his lap top was already waiting on his bed. He might just change his T-shirt with his extra ten seconds he has.

He pulled the dirty and probably smelly over sized State Champs shirt over his head throwing it on the floor. Since Michael left the apartment had been messy as the blue eyed boy himself.

Pink crop top? Another band tee? Luke had no idea what to wear.

The answer was nothing as the familiar sound of Skype call interrupted his train of thoughts.

He quickly launched himself into the made up bed not wanting to miss a second of the hour he had with his boy.

Luke quickly pressed the _accept_ button. In a matter of seconds he was greeted by the loveliest pair of forest green eyes.

"Hi princess." Michael greeted, a huge smile complimenting his face.

"Hi Mikey. You look beautiful."

He did look beautiful. His boyfriend was in a hotel room, 3 hours long flight away from his home. The room he was staying in was incredible, Luke already got full tour of it. Big bed that was way to big and lonely for Michael had a dark wood bed frame with the exact same headboard on which the pale boy was leaning on. The contrast between the sheer skin and the background made Luke's hart hurt. He wanted to touch the warm, soft skin soon. 

Michael was his home and Luke was homesick.

"You look pretty as well angel. Where's your shirt? "

"Oh you know I just had a couple of guests over."

The smirk on the now blond haired boy only grew.

"Yeah? And what did these guest say about you? Did they tell you how beautiful you are every chance they got?" Luke blushed but shook his head. They both knew there were no guests but it was a game and they both decided to play. As long as they both win Luke will play every game with Michael.

"What a shame really. I guess they didn't kiss every part of your body complimenting every stunning feature about you?"

"No." Luke whispered laying on his hip so he could pretend the amazing boy he got to call his was right next to him.

"Then I think they don't deserve to see you like this. You should stay mine instead, what you think about that?" Michael's hand lightly touched the screen, there was so much love between the two of them a week apart brought nothing but sadness.

Luke smiled fighting back the tears.  "I miss you."

"Oh baby. Don't cry, I miss you too."

The blond hiccuped but bit down on his lip the ground himself before starting a full on sobbing session.

They has fifty two more minutes and he will not spend them crying.

"How did the meeting go?" Luke asked, trying to get the conversation going. 

"Fuck Luke it was so amazing. They love it, your character and everything. Of course it needs a few more months to be perfected but companies are already reaching out. Aaron said that some game conventions asked  for a promo date so there's a possibility he's going on promo tour for the game or some shit."

The younger boy giggled over how excited Michael was.

"No no, Luke you don't get it this is big. I know we only took the looks for the character for you, well and the name.. But they've fucking made them gender fluid and you can choose their gender and everything. Some conventions are going big on this one since there's not a lot of games like this that have so open minded background. "

Luke already knew that but the way Michael's eyes were shining when he talked about it made it worth it.

"You do know that's all because of you and the beautiful human being you are? The world would be a much better place if there were a few more Michael Cliffords in it."

Michael laughed. "You're weird. But that's okay because I love you."

"Love you more." 

"Fuck Luke, you have no idea how much I miss you. There's like this emptiness following me around and when I see you I'll probably hold you for two days before letting you go."

"I love you." Luke said again. "Only 17 hours till we see each other and me and Cally will be waiting for you at the airport."

"That seems so far away. You look so pretty and so so hot right now I would take the next plane just to kiss you all over. I miss touching you, you're just so responsive to my every touch I can't help but to think about you every time I close my eyes."

Luke was far gone for Michael's words. He was never a horny person but now just imagining soft tattooed hand caressing his skin made him get hard. He had to close his eyes but it was a mistake, it only brought back the memories of the goodbye sex they had the night before Michael left.

They knew each other by now, at least Michael sure did. He knew how to touch Luke, where to tease him with his lips of teeth. Luke wasn't good with handling multiple orgasms in short time so his lover took his time.

After Luke sucked him off it was Michael's turn to please his better half. 

Luke couldn't be happier that his newest play included him wearing a toga cause god knows he's marked up all over his pale body. It was art really what Michael could do with his mouth and how good everything felt.

He took his time with sucking Luke off, slowly and the whole act wasn't dirty, the way Michael did it made everything so sensual and it felt so good. So good Luke almost came just thinking about it.

"Mikey." He whispered.

"Yeah baby?" He could hear the pride in his voice, he knew exactly what he was doing to him

"Miss you."

"Gonna touch yourself for me?" 

Luke opened his eyes, his pupils dilated and his breathing uneven. 

Michael was looking at his with his dreamy eyes. He relocated his laptop now, from his lap to the bed.

"Don't know how.." The boys mumbled biting his lip. God knows he tried, but his hands are nothing compared to Michael's, he could hardly make himself come.

"S'okay baby. I'm gonna tell you what to do, okay? I'm gonna be right here."

"You too?"

"You know it. Just tell me how do you want me and we'll go from the together."

Luke groaned. "Just.. get naked." He got nervous, he didn't want to let Michael down. 

This was stupid, he knew it was. He did it over a hundred times over the phone, he knew what to say to make someone orgasm but he couldn't even think straight when things got real.

Michael only needed a few seconds before he was out of his sweats and in the nude. Luke's panties were gone a second after Michael's tight black boxers revealed the sight that make his mouth water. 

"Shit baby boy you're so hot." The older boy was already touching his cock lightly, his eyes roaming around the screen drinking in every feature his body missed.

"S-Shoul-d I go on my fours?" Luke asked nervously.

"No Lukey I wanna see you. Turn to me okay." He nodded quickly obliging turning his front to the screen. He sat on his knees and whined when the head of his cock bumped into the cold sheets. 

Michael was so hard and his hand was now moving up and down his entire length.

"Good boy. Now take the pillow, yeah the blue one. Place it between your legs, good boy."

Luke followed every word like he would die if he wouldn't. 

Michael saw that his boy was nervous but he wanted him to feel good so he focused on him. 

"It's okay. Just sit on it like you would on my thigh." And Luke knew how to do that pretty good.

It felt so good, the pressure and the feeling of Michael's presence trough the screen was thrilling and different. 

"How does it feel Luke, use your words okay? So I'll know it feels good for you."

The blond nodded. "Want you here."

"I know, I know." Michael smiled, he couldn't wait to get his hand back on that pretty body himself.

"Now listen to me, you're gonna to play with your nipples. You can do one at the time or both."

Luke reluctantly traced his fingers from his tights to his upper body, not minding the tingly feeling he caused on his own skin.  

He tested the waters by lightly scratching over it with his nails. "Mh-m.. Mikey."

"Go on, play with them."

He traced his fingers around the nipples loving the feeling. Since he lost the support of his hands his legs spread apart to keep the balance. Than only lead to his crotch pressing harder into the pillow.

"Oh god Luke, you look so hot." 

Luke looked at his groaning boyfriend, his lips glistering in low quality of the computer screen. 

"Mikey, you're cock looks so pretty."

"Yeah, you look beautiful baby boy. I wish I could drown it in you, but this will feel amazing as well I promise. Just.. just move your hips a bit. Like you do  when you grind on my leg."

The second he pushed himself into the mattress a strong feeling of pleasure spread trough his entire body. He whined loudly adding pressure to his nipples as well.

Luke wanted to look at Michael forever, how his face was scrunching in pleasure and how his hand was desperately trying to bring him to his orgasm.

"Be loud baby, as loud as you can."

The boy had to close his eyes, everything getting too much for him. He was humping the pillow with such determination wanting to come more than he ever did.

For Michael there was something he would never forget, Luke looked so hot and desperate.

"Mikey, I'm gonna come."

"Please baby boy, let me hear you."

The boy whimpered and moaned and as he got closer to his high he abandoned his nipples having to grab the sheets in front of him to get better angle.

There was precum all over the pillow and Luke just pressed harder and harder, panting as he did.

He opened his eyes seeing Michael in the same state.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mik-eeey." He moaned as he came all over the sheets and computer.

Seconds later his boyfriend came as well with a loud groan.

After minutes of heavy breathing he finally calmed down.

"Was I good?" He asked timidly as he wiped himself and the computer with the shirt he previously left on the floor.

Michael chuckled. "Good? Babe you were amazing. We'll definitely have to do this a lot more. I've never came this hard from my own hand before."

"Noo." Luke whined. "I want you here."

There was more laughter coming trough the computer. "Well just do it while you're in your apartment and I in mine so we could cuddle after."

Luke grinned. "I would love that."

❁❁   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so horrible at smut but I want to write it all the time? Like why? 
> 
> There's one more part to go who's excited? Who's sad? (Me)
> 
> SLFL was amazeballs, Luke is such a delicate princess constantly looking for Michael's approval. It was surreal really, last year I was like more than hundred meters away and this years they were so close I could die. Ashton is a king of the jungle on these drums and Calum's moves? Like that boys know how to shake his booty. 
> 
> And yes I went as Harley and i loved it. Love dressing up and doing makeup (((:
> 
> Come chat with me on kik (lucijanared) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings) or [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or, for my SLFL pictures you can go on my tumblr and click the SLFL Vienna thing on my profile. :)
> 
> Question of the chapter: First band/person/fandom you were ever in?  
> For me there were so many, but the first one was Us5, like German/American boy band. I still jam to their music without shame. :D
> 
> So much love, Lucija ❁


	30. 30 ❁ epilogue 2

_Song for the chapter: Drake - Hotline Bling_

_one year later_

Loud meowing interrupted Luke's sweet dreams.

"Michael!"

Nothing. The blond groaned. His boyfriend always forgot to leave the door open when Luna and Luke decided to sleep in.

Almost always that resulted in Luna waking up before him and trying to lull him out of sleep in every way possible.

"Luna go to sleep please." Luke opened his eyes to see the cat who woke him up. He reached over to grab his phone seeing it wasn't even fucking nine in the morning.

It was Saturday so the blond had no idea why his boyfriend was up. They had no plans for today, at least none that he was informed about.

Sometimes they would sleep in and cuddle then take a shower together and go out for a late brunch. Sex early in the morning was also something they did quite often, they just couldn't get enough of each other. One time they spend a week apart on purpose, to be honest they only slept each in their own apartment, just so the reunion sex was better.

Weekend classic was playing games all day with Ashton, Bryana and Calum and his better half. Calum's girlfriend turned out to be a champ in Worms Armageddon game which made Michael like her a whole lot more. Plus of course all the free cat care that came as a bonus of having her dating his best friend. Somehow everything fell into place.

Luke listened for a few minutes realizing there was a complete silence in the apartment, no sounds from the kitchen that would indicating he will get breakfast in bed or any noises from the gaming room.

Luke and Luna were alone.

That's when he remembered about the cat that was patiently waiting for him in front of the door. Just as she was able to read his thoughts Luna meowed again, wishing for the boy to hurry up.

"I'm coming kitten don't panic, it's not my fault daddy always abandoned us to do something fun without us." Luke said to no one really.

Somehow he managed to get out of the bed, he stretched his lanky limbs out groaning out of pleasure. He's gonna make sure Michael gives him a massage later that evening.

Noticing he was only dressed in his pretty lace underwear he picked up one of Michael's flannels and putting it on just in case if Calum decides to pay them another unexpectant visit.

If Luna was meowing because she needed to go pee or something she would probably done it already because he was taking so long.

"Sorry baby kitten." The blond boy said, picking up to not so small anymore animal.

She purred loudly when he scratched he behind her ears. "Oh, what's that? Did Mikey bought you new collar? He sure does spoil you as much as possible."

The collard was pink, but instead of saying Luna on it as you would expect Luke realized it was a note with his name written on it.

He opened the bedroom door letting  the pet to jump out of his hold before opening the letter/note thing.

_Hi baby,_

_sorry I wasn't there to wake you up with kisses but I had to leave early. Where you ask? First, I need you to dress properly (maybe wear your new flower crown) and eat something (there are waffles on the counter). Then  go out and follow the path._   
_Love you to the moon, Michael_

Of course his boyfriend would do something like that. Tears were already gathering in his eyes even though he had no idea what the surprise was. Was it even a surprise?

Once Michael sent him coordinates that lead him to the gym and the only gift he got was a sweaty Michael.

But his boyfriend was still a pretty great gift, sweaty or not. All those bodybuilder had nothing on love of his life.

"Michael Clifford what are you preparing now?" Luke asked out loud.

He walked to the kitchen to grab his breakfast and a cup of cold earl grey with oat milk. Michael knew him to pieces. Taking the plate and cup he returned to his boyfriend's bedroom to change.

It was the middle of spring and the temperature was suitable for a pair of nicely fitted black shorts and a white v neck shirt.

His hair was a mess but he still managed to fluff the strands so his new lilac flower crown fitted nicely. Looking at the collection again he smiled. It grew quite nicely ever since Michael decided to spoil him like a princess.

Luke did not know where he was going but he could always just call the green eyed boy when he was out of the house. He grabbed his wallet and keys glancing over to make sure the kitten had enough water and food for the day.

Walking out first thing he noticed was that it was a beautiful day, but shortly after his gaze was redirected to soft pink and yellow rose petals on the floor.

A petal or two wouldn't be unusual in front of apartment that was filler with flowers but there were dozen, even hundreds of them.

It took the blond a few seconds to realize it was a path. He always knew he was lucky when it came to Michael.

He took a quick picture of the cute scenery making sure to upload it on his Instagram fan page that he still had of Michael.

The weird thing was that the path wasn't leading him to the stairs but only deeper into the apartment complex. Luke never really went to research anything beyond his hallway, except from his and Michael's place he's only been to Ophelia's once or twice.

He followed the path which lead him to another hallway, after a minute or so of walking he came to completely opposite part of the massive building.

Luke stopped in front of door that looked just like his or Michael's. Instead of the name or number letters on them read _knock._

He did.

"I'm coming!" His favorite voice said followed by a noise of somebody running into things and a bunch of curse words.

"Hi babe." Michael said excitedly before grabbing the larger palm and pulling Luke in for a kiss.

The blind giggled. "Hey."

"Surprise I guess." He whispered against the pale cheek.

The blue eyes boy furrowed his eyes in confusion. "What surprise?"

Michael grinned widely.  
"This." He pushed the door open and revealed an empty apartment. Judging by the size of the open space it was a bit bigger than his own.

"What?" He asked again. His mind was going too fast and the information didn't get to process before Michael explained.

"I've got us an apartment."

"What!" The third time wasn't a question but a scream of excitement.

"Yeah, Ben will move into your apartment and Ashton and his girl will move into mine and is three will live here. I got it all figured out, I'm sorry I was keeping it from you but I wanted for it to be a surprise..." Before he could say another word his lips collided with another soft pair into a kiss.

They just stood there for a while. Their lips pressed together, the air was filled with love.

"Mikey." Luke said. "I'm gonna pay for half of the rent and we'll have to go furniture shopping and.."

Michael laughed. "Sure we will, we'll get to everything in a minute just let me show you the place."

Luke stopped on the spot when they got inside. "But why did you had to get this one? Like we could just move in into your place or mine."

"Because _we_ wouldn't move in, you would move in with me or I would move in with you. I wanted us to move in somewhere together."

"Baby..."

"I know I'm the best." Both of them laughed.

"And of course this place has something none of ours have.."

Before Luke could ask what he was already dragged through the living room into a small hallway, which had more doors than his apartment.

Michael pushed open a bunch of ugly curtains that revealed big French doors.

That door were quickly opened as well and Luke was met by a large balcony. For the most part it was empty and clean but in one of the corners there was a big pile of stuff that most likely all came from their store.

Bags of dirt, flower pots, gardening tools..

"Mikey.."

"I expect we'll have the best and prettiest balcony at the end of the summer and I'm sure Luna wouldn't mind some fresh air."

It was a bit to much for Luke who had expected maybe an ice cream date.

"I have to call my mum.."

"Oh Liz already knows. They're all coming here later to check the place."

Luke glued himself to his boy's side tangling their hands together.

"How long were you hiding this from me?"

"Orphelia told me about this place getting empties about five months ago but there were a lot of tehnical things to solve. But I didn't want to bother you, you had your finals and working two jobs."

"I love you, you know that?" Luke said turning his face so he could get a good look of his boy.

"Well I sure hope so. Once we're settled you won't be able to run into your apartment."

"First of all." He laughed. "I could always go to Ben's or Ashton's apartment."

Michael pouted.

"But we both know I can't go five minutes without you."

"Is that so?" The older boy grinned.

Luke hummed. "It is. For all the things my eyes have seen, the best by far is you."

Two boys smiled at each other and connected their lips in their new place where they'll make new memories and where their love could only grew bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it. It's done.   
> I want thank each and everyone of you who left kudos or commented. I loved writing this and I hope I'll see you reading my stuff again.
> 
> As some of you know Dirty has a sequel called Kinky.   
> It's a smut book but with plot in as well. It will be shorter but in it you'll learn some more about the black book, how boys settle together and some there will be some kinky shit. If you by any means don't feel comfortable with reading smut you write to me and I'll answer your questions. (It'll be up in a few minutes).
> 
> Talk to me: [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings), [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or kik (lucijanared)
> 
> The introduction is up if you want to check it out.
> 
> Thank you again, you make my life a better place ((:
> 
> Question of the chapter: Just tell me what did you thought about this book.
> 
> Love, Lucija ❁


End file.
